Breakthroughs
by Av3ry
Summary: Rachel and G!p PunkQuinn have a steamy night after a party leading to a relationship they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn grumbled quietly to herself as she put the car into reverse and backed out of her driveway. How had she gotten talked into this? God, she hadn't even actually been talked into anything. Rachel had needled her just a little bit and like an idiot, she'd caved almost immediately. What was wrong with her?! She grumbled some more, put the car into drive and started the ten minute drive to the Berry house. She only knew the address because her father made a habit of pointing it out every time they drove past it when she'd been younger.

Quinn made it in five minutes and honked the horn a few times before she quickly stopped, wincing. She hoped Rachel's parents weren't home because then it'd get all awkward because parents never liked it when their kid's dates honked the horn instead of - not that this was a date. She was just proving a point to Rachel so she could stop yapping about how she was being careless. Yep, that was definitely it. Quinn turned on the radio to her favorite station and waited as Joan Jett started singing about her bad reputation.

Rachel rolled her eyes when she heard a car honk twice outside. Of course, it would have been stupid to expect the pink-haired girl to come to the door. She yelled out to her dads not to worry and all but sprinted out of the house, hopeful that they wouldn't catch a glimpse of her outfit. They would not approve, especially if they knew where she was going. She hated that she had to lie to them, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

She closed the door behind her and teetered quickly over to the car in her black heels— she'd be damned if Quinn called her a midget tonight!— not hesitating before she got into the nice, shiny car. It was quite obviously not the car of a teenage rebel.

"Quinn," she greeted shortly, with her chin lifted defiantly. She didn't want to come across nervous at all, not when she had worked so hard on her "bad girl" outfit. Her tight black jeans combined with heels fit for murder and a fitted leather jacket felt utterly wild compared to her usual cardigans and knee-high socks. Even her usually sleek, controlled hair had been tousled to give it a "just-rolled-out-of-bed" kinda look. Hopefully the whole ensemble was effective enough for her to blend in at this little gathering.

"Are you going to drive?" she asked with a cocky smile, beginning to enjoy playing the new role. It could be fun! And she could deal with a little teenage get together! No problem. She hoped they'd have a few vegan snack options though, if they were going to be out late.

Quinn was too caught up in her music and picking lint off of her favorite 'hell is so hot' shirt to notice when Rachel made her way across her lawn to her car. But she definitely noticed when she got into the car. Oh, did she notice. She felt her jaw drop as her eyes raked over Rachel's form. Jesus Christ, were those jeans painted on? Realizing that she was gawking none too subtly, Quinn snapped her jaw shut and turned her attention away from the brunette, clearing her throat.

"You'll do," she said in a vaguely approving tone as they started towards their destination. Rachel would probably yell at her about road safety but her eyes inevitably always slid back to the girl sitting in her passenger seat. Loud music was filling the car but she felt like she had to say something. "So has PETA revoked your vegan license yet?" she asked, nodding towards Rachel's leather jacket.

Inwardly, she winced at herself. Vegan license? Really, Quinn? She didn't know what it was about Rachel Berry that turned her usually cool, collected self into a complete idiot. "Look, if the party bothers you, just tell me and I'll take you home, okay?" And apparently, she was also a martyr now. Goddammit, Fabray.

Rachel gave Quinn a dry smile at the comment directed at her "leather" jacket.

"It's pleather." she deadpanned. Honestly, she had hoped Quinn wouldn't pick up on it, because it was sure to damage her cool (though temporary) new image, but she wasn't about to abandon her values for a party of rock 'n' roll teenagers who she'd never see again.

"Has the church revoked your heterosexual license yet?" she bit back, though it was uncalled for. Maybe the pleather jacket was taking over. She felt a little more… hardcore, better equipped to snap back at Quinn's incessant insults. She didn't elaborate any further though, because honestly, Quinn must have known what she was implying by the jab. Her eyes had barely left Rachel's legs since she got into the car, and truthfully, Rachel would have freaked out about her dangerous driving had she not been so flattered by the appreciative gaze. But as it were, she actually didn't hate the foreign look in those hazel eyes.

She crossed her legs over, quirking an eyebrow in Quinn's direction as they neared the party. Rachel knew they were close because the noise, though still distant, was loud. But she could totally do this. If she could look cool, she could act cool. She could prove Quinn wrong.

"Like I said, I can handle a party." she insisted, though her doubts were growing as they drew closer to the venue of this chaos Quinn called a party.

Pleather. Of course. Quinn rolled her eyes at that. If anyone asked, she'd say it was real leather. It'd make Berry just a little more badass in her friends' eyes.

Quinn was a little startled by Rachel's comment about her heterosexuality but she soon had a grin on her face. Goddamn, Berry had bite. She kinda liked it. "You'd need a license in the first place to have it revoked, Berry," she said with a wink. She had never claimed to be straight but she'd never claimed to be gay either. She'd just let everyone go on thinking whatever they wanted of her. Though it probably didn't help that Puckerman bragged about 'bagging' her. She'd given him a swift kick in the balls for that lie.

"Of course you can, Princess," Quinn assured her mockingly as she pulled into a parking spot a few houses down from the party. The house was full and the music was loud and she could already hear something breaking. She turned the engine off and turned towards Rachel. "Ready?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow before exiting the car and waiting for Rachel to get out. With a mocking flourish, she gestured towards the party. "After you."

So maybe she had an ulterior motive in making Rachel walk ahead of her. Those heels were killer and so were Rachel's legs. Not to mention her ass.

Rachel was stunned into silence at Quinn's witty reply, which left her wondering. Did Quinn like girls? She swallowed hard at the thought and adamantly refused to wonder why. Instead, she just did as instructed, and walked on towards the party, and dear God, the door was just wide open! That wasn't safe!

After putting a little extra sway into her hips, very aware of Quinn's eyes on her, she closed the door behind them both. It was hot inside and the noise was almost unbearable. The outfits were a sea of black in various fabrics, and occasional slashes in the material revealing long stripes of flesh. Rachel was out of her depth and Quinn's eyes on her ass made her skin prickle with unneeded heat. God, it was hot enough in there already. She wanted to rip her clothes off.

The music throbbed loudly, filling every corner of the house, and Rachel found her dark eyes turning to Quinn, hoping for an indication of what to… do. What are you even supposed to do at parties? Rachel didn't frequent them, and most certainly not ones like this. Her idea of a party consisted of Christmas and Hanukkah family gatherings, where her alcohol consumption was limited to a few glasses of wine, or maybe champagne at weddings. But as her eyes fell on a broken television, she realized that this party didn't call for the kind of behavior she was used to.

"It doesn't look so scary." she lied, eyeing Quinn up and down with a quirk of her lips. And for a short moment, her eyes lingered on the curve of her hips, where fabric hugged her form deliciously. Rachel's lips tingled, she wanted to bite on one, but that would be a dead giveaway, so she didn't. She just looked out into the sea of intoxicated teens, looking out for anybody she might know.

Yep, she was right, the view was indeed glorious but it was definitely not a good idea since she could feel a stirring in her pants at the sight. She was thankful Rachel was walking in front of her so she couldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks.

They made their way into the house and Quinn quickly took stock of the situation. It wasn't as wild as the other parties she'd gone to so Rachel would be less overwhelmed. Rachel turned to her then, proclaiming that the party wasn't so scary and Quinn immediately scratched that thought, missing the way the brunette was checking her out.

Her lips quirked and she settled her hand low on Rachel's back, leaning in closer to be heard over the loud, pumping music. "C'mon, lemme show you the two things I do here," she said into her ear, leading her to the backyard, hand still on her back. On their way out, Quinn grabbed a couple of bottles of wine coolers. She'd get flack later for drinking the sissy stuff but she wasn't completely irresponsible. She was driving Rachel home, after all.

"Oooh, Fabray, you looking to get laid?" she heard shouted behind her. Without looking back, Quinn flipped the bird at a loudly cackling Ronnie. "Ignore her," she told Rachel as they emerged into the backyard, where lawn ornaments and various bottles of alcohol were floating in the pool. "Here." She offered one of the wine coolers to Rachel. "Number one: alcohol." She gave her a wink before drinking from her own bottle.

Rachel hated to admit that here, in this hellhole of a party, she really did find Quinn Fabray so utterly and undeniably sexy. Her cocky smirks and crude behavior was more than intoxicating and Rachel found herself more and more attracted to the idea of a wild night out with a very bad girl.

"You didn't say no." Rachel observed as she took a sip from her own drink. She wanted to go steady with the alcohol, just in case. She was supposed to be the responsible one here, and though she could see several bottles of whiskey and vodka strewn about, she still considered wine coolers pretty intoxicating. She hadn't build a tolerance to alcohol like many of the other party-goers had.

She met Quinn's eyes with her own darkened, curious ones.

"Are you looking to get laid tonight?" Rachel echoed the question of some strange girl who addressed Quinn by her last name only. But a better question would be why Rachel found herself taking confident, languid steps closer as she eyed her pink haired friend with wonder. The second thing Quinn did here… could it be sex? Her gaze raked over Quinn's body again, suddenly and for the first time wondering what it was like under those dark clothes. She couldn't even blame the alcohol for her state of mind, because really she had only had a few sips. It was the excitement, probably. A big bad party, a dark sky, a girl with wild hair and tight clothes. It was rebellious and she just wanted to do something bad. That's what she figured, at least.

Or maybe she just thought Quinn was really hot. She couldn't justify it though, because Quinn was… well, she was Quinn Fabray! An off the rails wild card who would be a terrible influence! She called Rachel a midget and refused to acknowledge her last name! No, she refused to find Quinn Fabray attractive. Not because she was female, but because she was an ass to Rachel most of the time.

Quinn swallowed hard as Rachel took languid steps toward her. Was she looking to get laid tonight? It had been on her mind ever since Rachel insisted on coming to the party and the thought had become even more pronounced once she'd seen what she was wearing. Images of what Rachel would look like spread out on her bed, her mouth open, calling out Quinn's name - Quinn shook her head and stopped herself from taking a step back as Rachel took another step forward. She wasn't a teenage boy and she damned well wouldn't act like one. Besides, wasn't she supposed to have the upper hand here?

Quinn tossed her now empty bottle into the pool and stepped forward, settling her hands on Rachel's hips and circling her thumbs. "Well…," she drawled slowly, pushing her up against a nearby table. She was careful to keep her own hips away from Rachel, not wanting to make the situation in her pants even more obvious. She ducked her head and set her hands on the table, lips hovering over Rachel's, every breath they took mingling. "That really isn't the other thing I do here." With that, she plucked two spray paint cans from behind Rachel and stepped away, turning towards a pristine white wall.

"You like stars right?" she asked Rachel, her back turned towards her, even as she tried to calm her breathing and will her erection to go the fuck away. Without waiting for an answer, she took the black spray paint and started working on an outline of a medium sized star on the wall. Number two: vandalism.

Well, most people liked to call it vandalism or graffiti but to Quinn, it was her own form of art. She finished her outline and started filling it in with the yellow spray paint, playing with the shade so it looked embossed. A few minutes later, she stepped away, surveying her handiwork. She tossed a smirk over her shoulder at Rachel. "What do you think?"

What did she think? She hadn't thought much of anything since she had been backed into a table with hands on her hips and thumbs making light, teasing circles there. She could feel Quinn's breath on her lips, she was so certain that she was about to get kissed. She was about a second away from eliminating the space between them herself. When Quinn had disappeared from her personal space, Rachel's thoughts were blank, she was in a daze. The best she could do was stand there watching with overcharged appreciation as Quinn's slender form arched here and stretched there. Occasionally her shirt would rise just a little and Rachel would catch a glimpse of the flawless, creamy skin of her lower back, and even Quinn's underwear peeking just above the top of her pants sometimes. Rachel thought they looked like boxers but she could be wrong. Either way, her body was burning up with the need to find out.

Her eyes traveled up to Quinn's vandalism, right there on a pretty white wall. She had effectively ruined it, and the only thing Rachel was really thinking about, if Quinn was interested in knowing, was pushing the girl against the wall and having her way with her.

"You know I like stars?" she asked belatedly, beginning to recover from her daze. Why did she know that?

Rachel, keen to gain the upper hand again, marched forward and stole a can of spray paint from Quinn's hand. The wall was already ruined, she might as well have her fun…

On top of the star (which Rachel found oddly charming) she wrote a large R with a Q right beside it, in her swirly handwriting, though the awkward new tool made the shape of the letters feel strange and foreign. Still, she turned around with a grin, buzzing with the thrill of doing something bad. Her act disappeared for a moment, out shined by her genuine and innocent excitement. But she didn't care at all. She dropped the can to the ground with a loud clank and pulled Quinn into her by her shirt. She had her own back to the wall and she knew the wet paint would be smeared across her jacket, but she didn't care. She had Quinn Fabray's lips millimeters away from her own, and her hips arched forward, pressing lightly against Quinn's.

"Get me something stronger to drink." she purred lowly, giving into the wild night. Just this once.

Quinn shrugged at Rachel's surprise. Of course she knew Rachel liked stars. She'd been in that freshman History class when the teacher had asked why there was a star on her paper and Rachel had gone into a five-minute speech about stars and metaphors. She remembered thinking it was kind of cute back then. "It's not really a secret," she said with a small quirk of her lips.  
The smile turned into a full blown grin as Rachel grabbed the spray paint from her hand and proceeded to spray a swirly RQ over the star. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the presence of the Q and she could feel a strange sense of warmth going through her at the sight, coupled with Rachel's brilliant smile.

"Of course R comes before Q," she remarked teasingly. If she had her way, R would come over and over and over - the thought immediately got cut off as Rachel pulled her toward her, pinning herself to the wall with Quinn's body, lips barely an inch from hers. She barely contained a groan as Rachel arched her hips against hers. She could feel the blood rushing down to her cock and she knew that if they stayed in that position any longer, Rachel would feel it pressing against her. So when Rachel asked for a stronger drink, Quinn was quick to comply.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, walking quickly back into the house, amidst the cat calls and chants of 'Fabray's going to get laid' from her friends. She flipped both middle fingers at them before grabbing a mostly full bottle of vodka and after mulling it over for a second, a can of coke. God knew she didn't need more help losing her mind. Rachel Berry was doing a good enough job as it was.

She made her way back to Rachel, taking her hand and tugging her towards a lounge chair. "C'mere," she said as she took a sit, pulling Rachel down beside her and offering her the vodka. "Strong enough for you, Princess?"

Rachel chuckled softly under her breath as she heard the crowd rile up at Quinn's entrance. The idea that they thought Rachel could catch a girl like Quinn was exciting, and the plain fact that Quinn hadn't denied wanting to get laid at all was even more exciting. All the signs were pointing in the same direction, and Rachel was beginning to like the look of that direction.

She took the bottle of vodka out of Quinn's hand once she had been pulled down to a lounge chair facing the pool. She had never thought such dirty things about a piece of garden furniture before, but God help her, she wanted nothing more than for Quinn to take her right there and then, on that thing. Instead though, she restrained herself and took a bold swig from the vodka. It tasted vile and burned all the way down as she swallowed with a wince. She realized though that it was all part of the fun, and so she went for another immediately.

"I'm no princess. Not tonight." she insisted with a lazy smirk, shoving the bottle back into Quinn's hands again, demanding that she take a swig herself. Her hand found itself on Quinn's thigh and her lips were suddenly very close again, hovering some place between her lips and her neck. Feeling brave, or maybe drunk, Rachel leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to Quinn's jaw. "I want to be bad tonight." she said with a low chuckle against Quinn's skin. It was uncharacteristic of her and even her voice sounded odd to her own ears. Unfamiliar. Husky, low, dangerous.

Her hand crept just a little higher up her thigh, dipping to the inside and sliding her thumb against the denim-clad flesh. As she did, her teeth grazed the spot she had just kissed, just begging Quinn to make a move back, to give her something. Anything.

Quinn felt the breath whoosh out of her as Rachel placed her hand on her thigh, just inches away from her erection. Her words weren't helping any either. Quinn could only feel herself getting harder and her pants getting tighter when she felt soft lips against her jaw. Oh fuck it.

She surged forward, capturing Rachel's lips with hers, barely stifling a moaning as she did. The kiss wasn't slow or tender or any fairytale cliches. It was about lust and want because God did Quinn want Rachel. She tilted her head slightly, opening her mouth to lick against Rachel's bottom lip. When those lips parted in response, Quinn quickly took advantage, licking harder against her bottom lip before slipping her tongue into Rachel's mouth. She tasted of wine coolers and vodka and something uniquely Rachel Berry that just made her want to never stop.

Quinn's hand came up to caress Rachel's cheek while the other settled on her waist, pulling her as close as she could get without being on her lap. Rachel's words echoed in her head. She wanted to be bad, she'd said. And God, did Quinn want to help her with that. She wanted to do all sorts of things to Rachel, things that girls like Rachel Berry weren't supposed to do. She wanted Rachel in her car, on her bed, on all floors, calling out her name.

Quinn tore her lips away from Rachel's, panting as she pressed kisses along Rachel's jawline, down her neck. "There's something you should know before we go any further," she murmured, the hand that had been on Rachel's cheek drifting down to cover the hand on her thigh. Bracing herself for a fallout, Quinn nudged the hand upwards until it covered her erection. She supposed she could have been more tactful about it but she'd always been a show and not tell kind of person. She swallowed, trying not to buck against the hand even though she badly wanted the friction.

Rachel's dark, heavy-lidded eyes drifted down to where her hand rested in Quinn's lap, now cupping something thick, hard and hot. It didn't exactly make sense, but to her intoxicated mind, sense wasn't terribly important. All she knew was that she had a condom in her back pocket and something that felt an awful lot like an erection in her palm.

She licked her lips and dragged her eyes away again, keeping her hand still.

"It's big," she said, swallowing hard as her mind worked overtime, fueling all kinds of filthy thoughts and fantasies. Things she wanted to do to it, places she wanted it, positions she wanted Quinn to hold her in and just have at her…

"Is it… real?" she wondered, beginning to move her hand slowly against the bulge in her tight pants. Quinn's reaction was more than enough to confirm that yes, it was very real. Rachel's thighs felt hot as her own wetness pooled in her black, lace panties. They'd be ruined, surely.

She went in for another kiss, discarding consequence or the utter hypocrisy of doing this when she had lectured Quinn on the dangers of teen pregnancy. She wanted it. She could regret it in the morning if Quinn disappeared and never called her back, but right then, she just didn't care. She caught Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it as she popped open the button on Quinn's pants. It wasn't easy, considering the material was so strained, but she managed, and then she tugged it down just slightly. Just enough. Because there, peeking from the top of Quinn's underwear was a very, very real cock. Rachel wanted to touch, to feel it. She throbbed almost painfully at the mere sight of it. So with hesitant hands, she reached for it. She drew a single tentative, feather light circle around the very tip and found two things: it was wet and she wanted a lot more.

From her pocket, she fumbled with finding the condom, but once she did, she pressed the small packet into Quinn's hand.

"Just in case we need it," she explained breathlessly before arching up again and catching Quinn in a searing kiss, fingers tangled in pink hair and her hips made needy movements, grinding into Quinn. Her own tight pants gave her no friction and no relief at all, causing her to release a frustrated whimper as she tried in vain to gain some pressure where she needed it so badly. She had to fight the urge to reach between her thighs and relieve herself the old fashioned way.

Quinn hadn't given much thought to how Rachel would react but this - her thumb swirling around the tip of her cock and the dark want in her eyes - was so much better than anything she could think of. She had to make sure that this wasn't another one of her hormone fueled dreams. They always started out like this, Rachel wanton and ready, and they ended the same way too, with Quinn reaching a hand under her covers to get herself off. Any minute now, she was expecting to wake up in her bed.

Rachel pressed a foil packet into her hand and that was all the confirmation Quinn needed that this was very much real. "Jesus," she breathed, meeting Rachel's lips hungrily. What she wouldn't give to just throw Rachel down right now and have her way with her. The way she was grinding against her, she probably wouldn't put up much of a protest.

Quinn groaned and pulled Rachel harder against her, one hand drifting down to squeeze that delectable ass while the other tucked the condom into her back pocket. Yes, she definitely wanted to fuck Rachel, all night long and maybe most of the next morning too, but she wasn't about to give the party goers a free show. She nipped one last time at Rachel's bottom lip, soothing the bite with her tongue before she pulled away. Quinn licked at her lips as she tucked herself back in and buttoned her pants up.

"We can take this to my car," she told Rachel, her dark gaze still fixated on those red, kiss swollen lips. Realizing what she'd just suggested, Quinn shook her head. "My house," she corrected in a whisper. "I want to take you on a bed." God, the images in her head…Quinn gave into temptation, dipping her head to kiss Rachel one last time before she stood, the brunette's hand gripped tightly in hers.

They made a beeline towards her car, paying no attention to the cat calls and wolf whistles as they passed through the house. Quinn opened the passenger seat for Rachel, making sure she was tucked in safe before shutting it and sliding across the hood of the car to the driver's side. She had one goal and one goal only, get Rachel to her house so she could finally, finally have her wicked way with her.

But then she had a sudden attack of the conscience. "We don't have to - I can still drop you off at your house, Rachel." And she was doing so well most of the night too.

Rachel looked questioningly at her… friend? Could she call Quinn a friend? Either way, she wondered what had bumped her up from being a fuck in the back seat, to Quinn wanting to take her at home, in her own bed. But before she got a chance to question, Quinn's lips were on her own again, kissing her hard and making her forget all about the questions. She could ask later, when her mind wasn't clouded by lust. Maybe after they both found their release, sweaty and boneless in Quinn's bed, she could ask then.

She allowed Quinn to lead her through the house, hardly registering the obnoxiously loud whistles, though she did catch a wink from somebody who appeared to know Quinn, and she had the decency to blush at it, even though honestly, she felt her ego boost when she realized that pretty much everybody knew what they were about to do. Everybody knew she had been claimed by this girl, and likewise, Quinn had been claimed by her. If that wasn't made clear by their kiss-swollen lips, then it definitely was by the possessive grip Rachel held on Quinn's waist, though it drifted lower towards her ass as they made their way through the house.

Rachel thanked Quinn quietly when she held the door open for her, in a strangely chivalrous gesture, which seemed out of place, considering the night so far. But the old Quinn was right back, sliding over the hood of the car. Show off.

"Quinn," her lips pulled into a small smile at Quinn's apprehension. She leaned in again, cupping the side of her neck. It was just a soft kiss, a huge contrast to all of the other kisses they had shared. She wasn't even sure if it was allowed, all things considered. To Quinn, this could just be a one night stand, Rachel had no idea. But either way, she let the kiss soothe her worries. "Take me to bed." she whispered against her lips, hand dropping down to Quinn's stomach and sliding upwards, palming a breast boldly, slowly. Alcohol was a strange thing, she decided, because she didn't want to take responsibility for the fact that she was just throwing herself at Quinn here. "Drive." she demanded, letting her lips drag against her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a miracle that they didn't get pulled over by any cops on the way home, but Quinn drove steadily, impressively, and before Rachel knew it, they were at her house, and she was about to get everything she had been asking for.

A slow smirk made its way to Quinn's face at Rachel's answer. That pretty much dispelled all her doubts. It was a good thing she wasn't a lightweight like Rachel, otherwise the drunkenness coupled with her hormones and the incredibly sexy distraction in her front seat would have ended up with the car veering off the road.

They ended up at her house in record time and Quinn quickly ushered Rachel into her house, taking note of her mom passed out in front of the TV. "I'm gonna get us some water," she murmured, pulling Rachel against her and blocking her view of Judy. "My room's the second door on the left and I expect you to be naked when I get up there." She playfully slapped Rachel's ass, directing her up the stairs. Once the door to her room closed, Quinn walked into the living room to drape a blanket over her mother's form and to shut the TV off.

She grabbed several bottles of water from the kitchen before hurrying up the stairs to her room. By the time she and Rachel were done, they'd definitely need it.

Quinn stepped into her room, making sure to close the door firmly and locking it. She'd be damned if there were any unwanted interruptions during this. She turned towards Rachel, jaw dropping and eyes widening as she did. She knew she'd told the girl to get naked but…wow.

Rachel was practically vibrating in anticipation, and the little smack to her backside didn't calm her any. She threw a saucy wink over her shoulder and disappeared up the stairs, making sure to add a little extra swagger in her hips, knowing Quinn would be watching.

Once she was in there, she took a second to observe her surroundings. It was nice, she decided, but she wasn't really there to look at the decor. No, she shrugged off the jacket and peeled off the rest of her skin-tight clothes, discarding them without thought until she was completely naked. But then, perching there on the edge of Quinn's bed, completely nude, she began to actually consider what she was doing.

Was she really about to have sex with this girl? A girl who had a very real, very hard, very big penis? Well, yes, because she only needed to cast a glance over to her panties to prove that she neededthis. She needed Quinn. Nobody else had worked her into such a state before, and really, Quinn had hardly touched her. But the nerves were creeping up now she was alone with her thoughts. She reached for the "leather" jacket, sliding her arms in and feeling her hard nipples brush the fabric inside, then she crossed her legs, protecting her modesty slightly.

When Quinn joined her with a few bottles of water in her hand, Rachel licked her own lips and looked up from the bed with dark eyes under her long lashes.

"I wanted to give you something to take off of me." she explained, referring to the jacket slung over her shoulders. She uncrossed her legs gracefully and reached out, tugging on Quinn's belt hard and pulling her forward. She leaned in, leaving a hot, lingering kiss against the skin above Quinn's pants and feeling the bulge in her pants respond to it. Her hand snaked up one of Quinn's clothed thighs as she pulled back again and looked up. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked, because Quinn had been concerned enough to give her the chance to say no too, and just because Quinn had that impressive bulge in her pants, didn't mean that she was totally ready.

Quinn didn't know how it was possible but the sight before her was almost better than total nakedness. Keyword being almost because she had yet to see Rachel totally naked and she didn't want to knock things before she even tried them.

She let herself be tugged between Rachel's legs, water bottles falling forgotten to the ground as her hands settled on the brunette's shoulders. She almost laughed at the question, she didn't think she could get any more turned on and Rachel was asking if she wanted this? Instead of laughing, she nodded vigorously, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't think it's possible to want you more," she rasped as her right hand drifted down to part the leather jacket, exposing Rachel's breasts to her hungry gaze. "Yes, it's possible," she added absentmindedly, her eyes captivated by the pert breasts. She wanted to play with them, feel them in her mouth and tease them until Rachel was moaning and her nipples were hard and aching. But a part of Quinn was already hard and aching, ready to bury itself in Rachel's warmth.

"Lay back, Rachel," Quinn coaxed her as her hands came up to whip off her shirt and her bra. She reached into the back of her pants to retrieve the condom, flinging it onto her bedside table before divesting herself of her pants as well. Her boxers she kept for now to anchor herself. She wanted to make Rachel feel good before they moved on to the main event.

Quinn crawled onto the bed on top of Rachel, pressing kisses to each patch of smooth skin. Her hands came up to caress Rachel's thighs, moving slowly towards her center. "You're so hot," she breathed right before her mouth covered Rachel's right breast, the same time her hand finally reached her wetness. Wet. So, so incredibly wet. Her fingers slid through drenched folds, coming up to settle on her clit. Her teeth grazed a nipple as she started circling her fingers over Rachel's clit, her own hips grinding down into her sheets.

She ached to be inside of Rachel, just wanted to thrust in and start pumping away until they both came. But she really really wanted Rachel to come first though. With that, Quinn slowly eased two fingers into Rachel, pulling her mouth away to moan at how hot and wet and tight she was.

Rachel gasped, her breath getting caught somewhere between her chest and throat.

"Fuck, Quinn!" she cursed breathlessly as teeth scraped her sensitive nipple, causing it to strain into her mouth, and just as she did, dexterous fingers began to tease her wet center. Rachel's clit was already swollen and needy and Quinn's circles were making it all the better. She arched upwards into all the sensation Quinn had to offer. And God, Quinn had a lot to offer her. If those fingers felt this good then she could only imagine the things she could do with her cock.

So she learned a few things. Quinn was talented in the bedroom, and she didn't fit the stereotype for teenage boys. Granted, Quinn wasn't actually a teenage boy, but she had the goods, and so Rachel had expected to just be pounded into the mattress, if not the backseat of the car. And she was more than okay with it, hell she actually wanted it. But this… this exceeded her wildest expectations.

"Oh, Q…" she whimpered, rolling her hips against the long, slender fingers moving slowly inside her, clenching tightly around them. It was delicious, it was erotic and the movements inside her were beyond sensual. She fisted her hands into Quinn's hair and tugged her upwards, pulling her mouth away from her hardened nipples with a loud 'pop' that made her clench hard around Quinn's fingers.

Rachel pulled her into a heated, deep kiss of all tongue and teeth. Her hands disappeared from the soft hair they had held captive, moving down to the perky breasts that made her mouth water instead. She palmed both of them greedily, burying her face in Quinn's neck as her release approached rapidly. Her thumbs rolled over Quinn's pebbled nipples and for the first time since Quinn had pushed her back on the bed, she felt Quinn's erection pressing against her thigh. It was almost too much, too good, and God, she wanted it. She wanted to give Quinn the same pleasure she was currently receiving.

"You're so good, Quinn," she groaned, pulling her in for a final, clumsy kiss as her orgasm coiled tightly, forcing her muscles to tense all over; around Quinn, around the fingers stroking deeply inside her, doing some sort of magic. She teetered there for a moment, caught between the almost and the gone, and then finally, finally, the dam broke and her orgasm melted through her, dragging Quinn's name from her lips in a breathless, ecstatic moan. She rocked her hips against Quinn's talented hands, grinding her clit against Quinn's palm and sinking her nails into her shoulders as her jaw dropped open.

Each moan and whimper and breathless gasp of her name, coupled with the way Rachel tightened around her fingers, only served to spur Quinn on even further. She thrust deeper and curled her fingers, loving the gasp that elicited.

It wasn't long before Rachel came apart around her and Quinn broke their kiss to watch her as she did. She took in the way Rachel arched her back, hips rocking into Quinn's hand, the way she moaned in ecstasy, how her nails dug into Quinn's shoulders deliciously. Quinn groaned at the sight and the sensations and she dipped her head to lick and bite at Rachel's collarbone, fingers riding out her orgasm.

Finally, once Rachel had stilled and quieted, Quinn slowly pulled her fingers out. She brought her soaked fingers to her lips, running her tongue along them. God, she tasted good. She was tempted to just slide down the bed and start eating her out for all she was worth but with the way her cock was straining against Rachel's thigh, she knew she'd probably make a big mess before Rachel came a second time.

"Rachel," Quinn groaned into her ear, hips grinding into Rachel's center and soaking the front of her boxers. Her eyes flicked to the condom on the nightstand. "Put it on me." She needed to be inside her, needed to come so bad.

After that orgasm, she wasn't sure she could take any more, still trying to catch her breath as the aftershocks racked her body. However, she felt Quinn's clothed cock pushing insistently against her drenched center and all over again, she felt herself throbbing with need all over again.

The alcohol seemed to be working its way out of her system, she didn't feel drunk at all anymore. She could see and feel with clarity, and it was even better than before. She pushed herself back and looked at the mostly naked woman in front of her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Rachel could devour her there and then.

"Can you wait?" she whispered, pushing Quinn back against the pillows and shimmying her straining boxers down. They were wet from grinding against Rachel's center, soaked from her explosive orgasm. Rachel discarded them, throwing them in the direction of her own panties. There they were, both completely stripped down to their barest forms.

"Oh, wow…" she breathed, looking down at the entirety of Quinn's cock for the first time. She licked her lips and reached out, wrapping her fingers around the base and slowly moving upwards. It was soft, almost silky, yet hard, straining against her touch.

Just like Quinn had taken her fingers into her mouth, wet with the taste of Rachel's arousal, Rachel dipped her head low and guided the tip to her own lips. She had never done anything like this before, so she didn't spend an awful lot of time with Quinn in her mouth, but she swirled her tongue around the tip, then pressed a teasing kiss there. The flavor was interesting, something she wanted to try again sometime. But looking at Quinn's erection, she didn't think Quinn would last much longer if Rachel kept up her experimental touches, and God, she really did want it inside her.

She pulled back with an audible pop, then reached for the condom and tore the package with her teeth, looking up at Quinn with shy eyes now she was absolutely bare and sober. She rolled the rubber down over Quinn's stiff cock and bit down on her own swollen lip.

"I've never…" she didn't know how to say it. "You're just really big," she whispered and hoped Quinn understood what she meant; that she wanted to go slowly, just at first. And then Quinn could just go to town on her, wild, deep, rough; anything she wanted. Rachel wanted to be taken completely.

With protection in place, the brunette straddled Quinn's lap and took her pale hands, placing them on her hips. Then she draped her own arms around Quinn's neck, lightly rolling her hips against the head of the cock poised at her entrance, sliding her clit against the slight ridge of the head. She was ready to ride Quinn until they were both screaming.

"Fuck me, Quinn." she whispered beside Quinn's ear, teeth catching the lobe as she rolled her hips forward again. "I want you inside me."

Quinn's eyes slipped shut and her head fell back against the bed at the sensation of Rachel's tongue swirling around the tip of her cock. It was all she could do not to buck up into her mouth or reach down and guide Rachel. She twisted her hands in her sheets, letting out a strangled groan. If Rachel kept this up, she would blow her load in seconds

Fortunately, a condom was soon being rolled over her aching erection, the feel of the rubber calming her libido down somewhat. The revelation that Rachel hadn't done this before, whether this was sex in general or just taking someone as big as her, Quinn wasn't quite sure. What she was sure of though was that she needed to take it slow and not just go ramming into her like a brute.

"I'll be careful," she assured her, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw as Rachel settled over her. But then Rachel was telling her to fuck her and rolling her hips against her and God, she really needed to stop doing that if she wanted Quinn to take it slow. She tightened her grip on Rachel's hips, stilling her movements, as one hand moved down to guide her tip to her entrance.

"Ready?" she asked breathlessly. At Rachel's confirmation, she gently began to push in. Her eyes slammed shut at the feeling of Rachel's tight walls clenching around her. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the look on the other girl's face, before she leaned forward to lick a path from her collarbone to her neck. "So tight." She slowly continued pushing in until all eight inches of her were buried in Rachel.

She gave her a few minutes to get adjusted to the feeling, kissing and licking along her neck and breasts while one hand plucked and teased at a nipple. "Jesus," she gasped when she felt Rachel clench around her. She took that as her sign to start moving again and started a slow but steady pace, using the hand on Rachel's hip to guide her up and down her cock.

Rachel tightened around her again and that effectively destroyed her filter. "You feel so good around me, Rachel," she murmured in awe. "Your pussy's so tight. So wet."

But no, this position wouldn't do. It didn't give her the leverage she wanted. In a flash, Quinn rolled them over so Rachel was on her back and her hands were on either side of Rachel's head, her cock still deep inside her. Better. Quinn pulled one of Rachel's legs around her waist, biting her lip at the change in sensation. She pulled out almost entire before plunging back in with more force and quickening her thrusts. She slanted her mouth over Rachel's, all teeth and tongue and heavy breaths. "This feel good, Rachel?" she rasped into her ear.

Rachel whimpered as Quinn first entered her, but as promised, she went slowly, allowing Rachel to get used to it and set her own pace, helped by Quinn's hands guiding her hips. She loved the closeness of the position, she loved how deep Quinn could reach, but she needed more. She needed it harder, faster, and Quinn seemed to sense it. Or maybe she just needed the same thing. Either way, without removing her cock, Quinn flipped them until Rachel had her back to the mattress again and Quinn had brand new leverage. It was unbelievable, the movement, and her walls fluttered around the hard flesh moving inside her.

"Oh God, so good…" she managed to grit out, answering Quinn's husky question, though it was difficult to get any sort of coherent sentence out when she had Quinn's dick inside her, fucking her relentlessly. So much better than the fingers, and they were fucking glorious. She clenched hard around Quinn, wrapping both legs around her hips and clinging desperately to the cock bringing her to new heights of pleasure. Quinn's name fell from her lips over and over as she arched and writhed and strained to get more and more of the wonderful sensation inside her, breath catching each time Quinn would push in deep enough for her clit to bump against her pelvic bone.

"Baby, harder!" she cried out, dragging her nails down the curve of Quinn's back. It was slightly sweaty from the heat they were creating and the effort Quinn was putting in to fuck Rachel into oblivion. She forced her near-black eyes open and looked down between them, to where Quinn entered her repeatedly.

"Oh my…" she trailed off as she watched her pussy take all eight inches of cock Quinn had to offer, and she pulled on the sides of Quinn's hair, unable to get her request out coherently. She forced Quinn's eyes to where her own were looking, her swollen lips right beside her ear. "Look," she groaned low in her throat, walls clamping down on the thick cock inside her. She knew Quinn loved it when she tightened like that around her.

The sight of Quinn's erection pounding into her slick heat propelled her closer to her orgasm, but she held on for Quinn, pressing hot, wet kisses against her shoulders; even being bold enough to mark her collarbone possessively.

"Tell me how you feel," she breathed against Quinn's slightly damp skin as she rode her cock for all she was worth.

Harder, she'd said. Quinn was all too eager to comply. She pounded mercilessly into Rachel, loving all the little sounds and gasps she managed to elicit from her. Pitch-perfect even while being fucked.

When Rachel tugged at her hair and told her to look, she did and she gasped at the sight of Rachel's pussy taking all of her so eagerly. Experimentally, she slowed down, just to watch her dick go into Rachel. God, that was hot. And a little bit narcissistic. She'd have to fuck her in front of a mirror one of these days.

Quinn groaned, her head falling into the crook of Rachel's neck to make her own mark. How was she supposed to think and talk at the same time her dick was inside Rachel? She thrust harder into the girl below her, a little bit frustrated at her request. But she did it anyway. "You're amazing," she managed to say. "Could fuck you for days." She closed her eyes, imagining all the other ways, places she could fuck her. The images almost pushed her over the edge but she held back. She didn't want to come before Rachel did. The way she would arch up against her and moan and tighten would be a surefire way to push her into an orgasm.

"Come for me, Rachel," she breathed into her ear, one hand reaching down to trace tight circles against her clit before pinching it hard. As Rachel came below her, she felt walls clamp down on her harder than before and that was enough to send her hurtling towards the edge. She lost all sense of rhythm and was soon spilling herself into the condom.

She collapsed on top of Rachel, feeling satiated and boneless. Slowly, Quinn pulled out, moaning at the feel of the tightness around her, as if Rachel didn't want her to go. God, that would have probably been enough to make her hard again if she wasn't so spent. "Wow," she gasped, rolling off of Rachel onto her back.

Rachel's breathing was labored as she tried to come back to Earth. Her climax was like none other, stronger than the first one by a long shot. She had cried out Quinn's name breathlessly, hardly able to get her words out with Quinn's fingers clamped down on her clit harshly and her cock ramming into her mercilessly, all sense of rhythm long gone. Rachel's pussy spasmed hard throughout her own orgasm until she had nothing left to give, and she was left gently milking Quinn's cock as the pink-haired woman emptied herself inside Rachel. Once she pulled out though, Rachel felt empty. She missed having Quinn inside her; even went as far as wondering how the sensations would change were they not separated by a condom.

"Yeah," she agreed, stretched out and utterly spent on Quinn's bed, marked and hot and absolutely bare. And finally satisfied, with that hunger quelled for the moment, Rachel's mind began functioning normally again. Her eyes slid down to where Quinn's soft cock rested against her thigh, and finally, it occurred to her that Quinn having a penis was odd. But still, she had other things in the forefront of her mind.

She slung her leg over one of Quinn's and let her hands fall over her own breasts comfortably, shielding them.

"So you think I'm amazing." she chuckled quietly as she began to remember. That wasn't exactly what she had expected when she asked how Quinn felt. She had expected a slur of how tight she was, how deep her cock was. The unexpected surprise was even better. "That's pretty interesting." she smirked lazily, looking over to her… what could she even call Quinn? Friend? No. They were way past friends. But she had no idea what the few hours that had all led up to this point meant to Quinn. Though if she could fuck Rachel for days… perhaps this was more than a one night stand?

Quinn quickly took care of the condom, tossing it in the bin by her bed. She rolled back just as Rachel slung her leg over one of hers. She smiled at the comfortable weight but rolled her eyes at the way Rachel covered her breasts. Considering that just a few minutes ago, she'd been dick deep in Rachel and fucking her as hard as she could, it was kind of funny.

Her brow furrowed slightly. Had she called Rachel amazing? Oh, right. "You can hardly blame me for the nonsense I say in the heat of the moment," she said teasingly, lazily trailing a hand up and down Rachel's arm. "But yeah, I guess you're pretty amazing." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

She rolled off the bed, bending down to grab two of the discarded water bottles. "Here." She offered it to Rachel, a proud smirk on her lips. "You must be pretty thirsty what with all the screaming." It was a huge boost to her ego that she'd made Rachel sound like that, made her come like that.

Her eyes trailed down Rachel's naked form, taking it in greedily as she chugged at her water bottle. She tossed the bottle aside before diving back into bed, pulling up the covers over them. "Here you go, Princess," she said with a smile. "To preserve your modesty," she teased. Before she even realized what she was doing, she'd leaned forward to press a soft, affectionate kiss to Rachel's lips, totally different to all the other kisses they'd shared so far.

"My hero." she teased right back as she effectively snuggled into the bed that had smelled so strongly of Quinn before. Now the room smelled undeniably of them, together. She could get used to it.

She was about to thank Quinn for the water, but before she could, she was caught off guard by a kiss unlike any of the ones that came before it. Quinn had traded in the demanding kisses of all tongue and teeth for something soft that warmed Rachel's heart and caused her to blush, of all things. How embarrassing, after everything they had just done.

"You're amazing too, you know." she said conversationally, though softly. "The sounds you dragged from me…" her cheeks grew hotter and she couldn't bring herself to meet Quinn's eyes, almost embarrassed. Almost. "You made me feel like an animal." she confessed, her voice uncharacteristically husky for a second. Because nobody could make Rachel lose her inhibitions the way Quinn had in a single evening. Her hand drifted lower, lightly tracing the length of Quinn's dick with her fingertips, teasingly. A very large part of the reason she lost so much control that night. She laughed under her breath when she felt it twitch, but she let her hand wander back upwards, because if Quinn got hard again, Rachel would be down on her knees or Quinn's hand would be getting her there herself, because after two mind blowing orgasms, there was no way Rachel could take Quinn again so soon.

"I owe you a very happy wake up call. To even the score." she joked with a slight smirk as she snuggled right into Quinn's side, as if it was her rightful place. She dropped a series of sweet kisses along the curve of Quinn's shoulder; slow, soft, affectionate, before hiding her face there and letting her eyes fall shut. "'m tired, babe." she whispered, adopting the affectionate term out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad people are into this. Here's a longer chapter!:)

Rachel awoke cocooned in warmth and feeling utterly boneless. It took great effort to peel her eyes open and deal with the sunlight streaming into the unfamiliar room. As she did though, the entire night before came flooding back to her and _wow._ Had she really done all that? Did she really vandalize somebody's property!? And did Quinn… her eyes slid sideways, widening when they found Quinn's face squished into the pillow and the covers up to her shoulders, wrapped around her tightly, hair flopping down into her face. She looked strangely cute, that way, unlike the sex goddess she had experienced last night.

But Rachel… well, Rachel had made a promise. She could definitely feel the effects of their drunken, passionate night together. Her muscles ached when she tried to move, finding herself trapped in Quinn's possessive arms. Well that wouldn't do. She extricated herself with a bit of struggle and carefully pushed Quinn on to her back, trying not to wake her.

Next move? Underwear. She wanted some. She only had her pair of utterly ruined panties though, and so her eyes moved over to Quinn's drawers where she rummaged around and found a pair of boxers to slide on over her hips. She didn't fill them the same way Quinn did, but she wasn't particularly bothered. Now, back to Quinn. The covers came off and there she was, completely naked with her cock soft but thick resting on her thigh, and below, a pair of balls. Her hand reached out, lightly stoking along the length of Quinn's dick, feeling it swell in her hand responsively. Well, she had promised a happy wake up call, she thought as she took the head into her mouth and sucked slowly, teasingly until she felt Quinn stirring.

Quinn was having that dream again, the one where Rachel was giving her head to wake her up. Though this dream felt more vivid than any other ones she'd had before. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a moan when she realized that nope, this wasn't a dream at all. This was infinitely better.

"Well, good morning to you, too," she murmured, peering down at Rachel as one hand came down to tangle in dark brown locks. Her head fell back into the pillow as a tongue swirled around her head and her grip on brown hair tightened before quickly slacking. It wasn't her pussy but Rachel's mouth and tongue were abso-fucking-lutely _glorious _all the same_. _She desperately wanted more but she wasn't about to start fucking Rachel's face for it. That would come later.

Either way…"Best wake up call ever," she declared, her hips rolling up slightly into Rachel's mouth. She was close to coming already. She was always more sensitive in the mornings though it didn't help that last night was still fresh on her mind. It certainly didn't help that Rachel was sucking on her cock so deliciously. "Close, baby," she warned as her hips shifted upwards. A few more minutes of her sucking or _God,_ if she brought her hands into play and Quinn would blow her load.

Rachel peered up at Quinn as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked her way to the very tip, letting it escape her mouth. She returned to the base, tracing the length of it with her tongue. As she reached the head again, which was now blushing a deep red from Rachel's attention, she parted her lips and let it just rest there for a second, on her plump bottom lip, pink from sucking Quinn off.

"You owe me waffles for this." she grinned, jerking her cock firmly before taking it back into her mouth, stroking the underside with her tongue as she went down. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her throat as best she could and forced the rest of Quinn's dick inside her, swallowing around it, massaging it.

She could feel Quinn getting closer and closer, and those sounds she was making… Rachel doubled her efforts, sucking hard, deep throating her in a way she was _certain _nobody else ever could. Her throat control was impeccable from years of vocal training, and combined with her absent gag reflex, it was almost like she was purpose built for Quinn's cock.

She didn't let up as Quinn's warnings became more frequent, and suddenly, she felt Quinn's orgasm hit, spilling her come into Rachel's attentive, waiting mouth. She took everything Quinn had to give, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as the blonde found her release. They only opened again when she began to swallow Quinn's load, with her cock still in her mouth, juddering slightly as the aftershocks racked through her.

"Good morning," she smirked, letting the semi-hard dick fall back to Quinn's naked thigh.

"Holy fu - " Quinn started cursing up a storm as Rachel started swallowing around her cock. It felt so fucking good and fuck, it was like Rachel was made for this, made for sucking cock, hers specifically. Quinn wondered for a moment if she could get away with Rachel attached to her 24/7 because the way things are going, she's going to develop an addiction.

Rachel swallowed around her again and she stopped thinking altogether. She could feel her belly coiling, could feel her breathing pick up rapidly and her grip on Rachel's hair tightened. With a swift pump of her hips and tortured groan she spilled her come into Rachel's ready and willing mouth. Once she caught her breath, she glanced down to meet Rachel's eyes only for her head to fall back again when she felt and saw Rachel's throat working around her, swallowing her come.

That pretty much confirmed it in Quinn's mind. Rachel Berry was perfect.

"I'm gonna find the best vegan waffles in town and I'm gonna get you a year's supply," Quinn pledged as she pulled Rachel up so they were face to face. She leaned up, bringing their lips together in a soft, lazy kiss. It felt as if Rachel had swallowed all of her energy as well as her come. Quinn was just content with kissing her for now.

That contentment didn't last long though as as one of her hands came up to caress and squeeze Rachel's ass. She'd been half-hard when she'd left her mouth and she knew it wouldn't take long before she was raring to go. She looked towards the nightstand and winced. "No more condoms, baby," she told Rachel with a slight whine. "But…" her eyes drifted downward and she licked her lips at the thought. "I can still eat you out." Her hand slipped around to Rachel's front, dipping down into her pussy. "What do you think?"

"I think…" she groaned through a smile as Quinn touched her lightly. "I think you're insatiable." she whispered, kissing along Quinn's neck while she rolled her hips against the soft touches. "But you have all day to go down on me. I want my waffles." she giggled against her skin, still moving against Quinn's dexterous fingers, growing wetter by the second. God, she had too much skill. Did she have a lot of practice? Or was Rachel's body just a slave to Quinn's touch?

She groaned and reached between her legs, removing Quinn's hand and bringing the soaked fingers to her lips, sucking them clean. She honestly didn't know what had gotten into her. She would never have even _imagined _doing such a thing before last night and yet here she was, sucking off her own juices after swallowing this woman's come. They weren't even together and she had given her head to wake her up!

"As delicious as you are, Quinn, I need more than your come for breakfast." she joked with a raised brow and a grin. And more importantly than breakfast, Rachel thought she might need to spend a little more time with Quinn before she fell into bed with her again. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the idea of being nothing more than a fuck buddy…

Quinn let out a small groan of disappointment, falling back into her pillow. She'd been looking forward to feeling Rachel come apart again but she was right. They did need food.

"Fair enough," she grumbled exaggeratedly as she slipped off the bed. She made her way to her dresser, picking out some sweatpants and a tank top for herself and one of her old soccer jerseys for Rachel. It had always been big on Quinn but on Rachel, it would probably dwarf her small from.

Once dressed, they made their way through the empty house to the kitchen. She directed Rachel to sit on one of the chairs at the counter before putting the coffee on and rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat. They were filled with a bunch of different food but absolutely no waffles in sight. She turned towards Rachel with a grimace. "No waffles," she lamented as she marched over to Rachel, her hands settling on slim hips.

"How about we just eat out?" she suggested. A pause and a quirk of her lips once she realized what she'd said. "How about I take us out for breakfast?" Quinn corrected, mischievous smile still in place.

Rachel smiled, head cocked to the side as she watched the mysterious girl rummage through cupboards in nothing but a pair of sweats hanging low on her hips and a tank that hugged her in all the right places. Rachel herself perched on a stool in nothing but a pair of Quinn's boxers and a soccer jersey with Fabray printed on the back. It was far too big, so it slipped off of one shoulder repeatedly. She couldn't lie, she liked being wrapped in Quinn's clothes.

"You're cute. Dork." she laughed at Quinn's devilish smile and reached out for her, tugging her between her legs and into a smiley kiss. "I don't want to get dressed." she murmured against soft lips, still smiling. Translation: she didn't want to get out of Quinn's soccer jersey. Her hands ran along Quinn's forearms, up her biceps and along her shoulders until they met behind her neck, where she laced her fingers.

"How about I make you pancakes?" she offered, already having spied almond milk and conjuring up a makeshift pancake recipe in her mind. "Not to brag, but I'm pretty good in the kitchen, you know."

Quinn liked that she'd made Rachel laugh. It was no secret that before she'd dyed her hair pink and started wearing dark clothes, she'd kind of been a dork. It seemed as if the dorkyness hadn't ever really left, it was just buried under a new attitude, piles of black clothes and hair dye. Or maybe this was just a Rachel thing, what she brought out in her.

"Pancakes sound delicious," Quinn confirmed. "Now go make me breakfast, woman," she growled playfully, slapping Rachel's ass. She took Rachel's vacated seat, content to do nothing and watch her work her magic on the kitchen, occasionally pointing out where they kept their other ingredients and utensils.

"I'm just curious," she said conversationally, eyes fixated on the Fabray coupled with the number 42 on Rachel's back. Some part of her felt deeply satisfied seeing Rachel wearing her name. "Is there any room in the house or even the school that you aren't good in?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the demand for breakfast, even though Quinn was supposed to be the one cooking her breakfast. She couldn't even pretend to be mad though, especially when Quinn had that ridiculous look about her; all playful and smiley.

She hummed in response to Quinn's question as she whipped together the batter, eyes drifting to the pan where a light drizzle of oil was heating up nicely. She didn't want to put the batter in until the pan was hot enough.

"I'm no good at team sports." she confessed, turning to face Quinn and leaning against the counter. "Unless I'm the captain, of course." she added with a chuckle, because she was Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry did not like to share the limelight. And then she raised an eyebrow at the girl opposite. "Unless you consider what we did last night a team sport. I think we worked pretty well together then." with that, she turned back to the sizzling pan to pour some of her vegan batter in.

It didn't take long before she had a stack of pancakes plated up and in hand. She placed them down in front of Quinn and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It felt frighteningly domestic, as if they played this role every morning. She stole Quinn's fork though, as soon as she had some of her pancake on it, and popped it into her own mouth, winking at her… friend. It was a joke calling her that, really. Especially dressed in her clothes and cooking her breakfast after giving her head in the morning. It was just ridiculous to call her a friend.

Quinn's jaw dropped in mock outrage as Rachel stole her fork. She retaliated by moving the plate of pancakes away from Rachel, reaching for a new fork. Once she got a taste though, she moved the plate back in between them. Food this good needed to be shared, especially with the one who could make more of it.

"You've probably got questions for me," she said once she'd swallowed her food. She was actually surprised that Rachel hadn't raised questions sooner, especially the biggest question of them all and especially considering that this was Rachel Berry she was talking about. But she liked to think that she'd fucked her good enough that she stopped thinking about it. "Go ahead, ask me."

Rachel tried to read Quinn for a moment, contemplating the girl in front of her as she chewed her pancake. Was she really going to discuss this with her right now? Willingly? And why did Quinn care enough to give her any sort of explanation?

"Well, I think the most pressing question is pretty obvious." she said quietly, tapping her fingers lightly against a glass of orange juice. "Exactly how amazing do you think I am?" she said with excessive emphasis on the 'amazing'. Her lips quirked up into a smile, but she dampened it slightly when she realized that actually, she did have a lot of questions. A_ lot._

"I suppose the most obvious question is… how? Or… why?" she asked first, frowning down into her juice. It had all made so much more sense when she was wasted. Like, why wouldn't Quinn have a fully functioning penis that responded eagerly to the slightest of touches? Totally normal. "And um… could you get me pregnant if we forewent protection next time?" she blushed hotly when she realized that she had assumed they'd be doing it again, but chose not to mention it, in case Quinn hadn't picked up on it.

Quinn was expecting everything to turn serious right now but she let out a laugh at Rachel's question._Incredibly_, she wanted to say but held back her words because that was sappy and she really didn't do sappy.

She nodded at Rachel's question. She had been expecting a question like that ever since she'd nudged Rachel's hand on top of her erection last night. "I was born intersex," she explained with a shrug. "Fully functioning penis but girl everywhere else. I don't really think they've come up with a medical explanation for me yet." Another shrug. She kinda liked the idea of being a mystery.

A wide grin spread across her face at the second question. "Eager for the next time, Berry?" she asked, voice low and husky. "You want me raw in you next time?" A shudder went through her at the thought that Rachel wanted there to be a next time and that she was thinking of taking her raw.

But…Quinn shook her head. "As hot as the idea is, we can't," she said with a small whine. "They ran some tests on me a few years ago and apparently, I'm super fertile." Which was a blessing, she'd thought at that time because she eventually wanted kids of her own but it kinda sucked when you just wanted to fuck your gi - _Rachel_ raw. Get it together, Fabray.

Rachel blushed even darker when Quinn picked up on what she had accidentally implied, and her vocabulary, as crude as it was, sent a shudder straight through her. She crossed her legs as subtly as possible and scoffed.

"You're so crude, Quinn!" she admonished as best she could without denying that yes, she did want to try it… well, _raw, _as Quinn had put it. She supposed that it was a good thing that Quinn was fertile though. Rachel tilted her head sideways, trying to imagine Quinn as a parent, as somebody who could actually create a child inside somebody else and then bring that child up. It was difficult to picture when she thought of the pink hair and the foul language, all the wild behavior. But then she thought of Quinn snuggled up in bed, arm slung around Rachel's waist, or even here in the kitchen, grinning and popping vegan pancakes into her mouth, making dorky jokes… maybe she could see it after all.

"But there are alternatives." she muttered under her breath, responding to Quinn's disappointed whine. She didn't elaborate. Quinn could make her own assumptions about that. Rachel stood to clear away their shared plate. "Have you… uh… _you know, _with anybody else before?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light and conversational.

Quinn laughed at Rachel's reaction, enjoying the dark blush on her cheeks. She wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Wanna educate me about these alternatives?" she asked with a lascivious smirk. Her hand made its way under the jersey, running lazily up and down Rachel's back. Part of her was just saying it to get another indignant reaction from Rachel but another part, the one in her pants, really wanted to be educated. Preferably with a hands on demonstration.

Though when Rachel asked if she'd been with anyone else before, Quinn sighed and dropped her hands down to Rachel's waist. If there was anything she'd learned from television, it's that questions about previous partners were touchy subjects. "Um yeah actually," she answered, tugging absentmindedly at the jersey to expose more skin. "A few times with one other person." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't to her, anyway. "Is that a problem?" she asked. She didn't know if it would be to Rachel.

Honestly, she might have felt a little weird about it, had she not had Quinn's hands roaming, exploring her body beneath the jersey. Quinn's jersey. She wondered if Quinn's other person had worn a jersey, or something similar. Was this person even female? And realistically she had no right to be jealous, or even possessive. She didn't even know if she was more than a fuck buddy right now.

"Of course not." she shrugged with a smile painted on. She hoped she was a good enough actress for the smile to look natural, otherwise she'd be greatly disappointed in herself.

Her eyes raked over Quinn's appearance for a moment, from the eyes that had looked at her as if she was one of the most beautiful things in the world, to the lips that had possessively claimed her own, as well as pressed soft, affectionate kisses against her skin. Then lower down, to the bruised skin where Rachel had made her own claim using her teeth, then her breasts, her stomach, her…

Rachel sighed. She was getting attached. Quinn wasn't. It was a problem.

"Anyway." she said brightly, flicking her eyes back up. "I appreciate your honesty, Quinn." she said, sliding out of Quinn's grip and moving closer to the door. "Maybe I should get dressed…" she said as the jersey dropped off her shoulder once more.

Quinn's hazel eyes rolled to the ceiling in exasperation when Rachel moved out of her grip. She knew talking about past sexual experiences wouldn't end up well. Rachel said she was fine with it but something didn't sit right with Quinn about her reaction, what with the moving away from her.

"Oh," she said, hands falling limply by her side. She had hoped that Rachel could stay for a little while longer, in bed, in the kitchen or hell, even watching lifetime movies but she was probably worried about what her dads would think. "Let me just - I'll go get changed and I can take you home?" she offered hesitantly, rubbing at the back of her neck.

She moved towards the stairs to go up to her room but stopped on the first step. She probably shouldn't say it and Mack would absolutely beat her up if it ever got back to her but Quinn felt as if she needed to say it, even if Rachel said she didn't have a problem. "Look, for the record, you're better - way better - than that other girl, Rachel," she said with a small smile. "You know, just for the record." With a shrug, she continued up the stairs into her room.

What the hell did that even mean? Rachel's emotions tore her every which way. Part of her wanted to be furious that Quinn would even compare her, or imply that her worth was based on who gave Quinn better sex. Because honestly, if _that_ was what made her better than this other girl, then she wouldn't be seeing a whole lot of Quinn again. But another part of her, a shallow part, felt an odd sort of pride.

"What do you mean?" she asked, following her up the stairs. She caught her wrist, making her stop halfway up. "Better how?" she demanded to know, both desperate for the answer and terrified to hear it. She didn't want Quinn to say something that would make her regret the hours they had spent together. Not after everything she had done, _given, _to Quinn. That morning… Rachel had melted into a fantasy world that Quinn possibly didn't share.

Why had she even mentioned that? Now things were about to get complicated and it was all because she'd decided to run her big mouth. She shrugged at Rachel's question, eyes trained on the floor. "I don't know," she mumbled. "You just - you blow everyone out of the water, Rachel." And she didn't just mean in bed, either. But how did she say that without getting all sappy and mushy and everything she disliked?

She scratched at the back of her neck, a nervous tic she'd developed over the years. "Ilikeyou," she blurted out. As soon as she said it, she snapped her mouth shut and facepalmed. Hard. God, why had she said that? "Can we - can we please not make a big deal of it?" she muttered, face turning red. She didn't know what Rachel would think about that revelation. It's not like Quinn was a huge catch herself. As far as she was concerned, she was good for one thing only.

"Oh,"

Well she definitely hadn't been expecting that. The nervous way her hand went to the back of her neck (which Rachel found oddly charming), the confession, the stammering through her sentence… It was all so very different to the Quinn she had experienced up until then.

And suddenly it started to click into place. Quinn telling her that she was amazing amidst the throes of passion, taking her to bed, rather than the backseat of her car, the unexpected, chaste little kisses. How could she not make a big deal out of it? She was ready to make a big deal out of Quinn saying that she was better than some other girl, and that really didn't mean anything! This? This meant something! And Rachel _wanted _to make a big deal out of it!

She bit down on her lip, trying to restrain herself. At the very least, she wanted to give something back. But what could she give that she hadn't already?

"I should expect so, after that breakfast." she blurted out suddenly, before her mind had fully processed the joke. There, that's what she could give. Something to ease the heavy atmosphere. She offered Quinn a small smile and reached for her hand, pulling her back down the stairs. "I've changed my mind." she said simply. "Don't wanna go yet."

Quinn let out a small relieved laugh at Rachel's joke. She was incredibly grateful that they weren't turning this into a big thing. She was even more grateful that Rachel was staying.

"Good, because I want to finish those pancakes," she said with a shaky but genuine smile. God, could she even be more of a sap? But whatever, she'd be ashamed of herself later because for now, Rachel's hand was in hers and she was staying. Quinn squeezed her hand lightly as they went back into the kitchen.

Quinn settled on a chair, pulling Rachel onto her lap and pressing her lips against her shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered in a low voice. She wasn't even sure what she was saying thanks for exactly or that Rachel would even hear it. Like before, she just needed to say it. When had she turned into this affectionate, needy mushball? …when had she started using words like mushball? With one hand, she cut herself a piece of pancake and looked at it contemplatively. Yeah, she drew the line at feeding each other. At that point, she'd go take a long walk off a short pier.

Rachel was content to sit there on Quinn's lap, with her arms draped around Quinn's shoulders while she finished off the pancakes. She was content to just sit there and be liked, while her own shoulder tingled from Quinn's soft kiss there.

"Quinn," she called softly in a sing song voice, leaning into press her lips below her ear. "You have cute cheeks." she informed with a quite chuckle, watching Quinn chew her pancakes. And it was incredibly true. Rachel wanted to kiss them, like, all the time. In bed, it was a toss up between slinking her body up and over Quinn's and raining kisses down all over her face, and… well, the other thing that she _did _do. She still blushed at the thought, and it brought her attention down to where she was sitting, perched above Quinn's…

Hm.

"So…" she started conversationally, twirling some pink hair around her finger. "Do you think perhaps one of us should get some more protection?" she let the hair unravel around her finger and started the process over again. "I mean, since you _like me _and everything, I think it's probably wise that we do this again sometime. And as talented as your fingers are, I really need a repeat of last night sometime soon. You know, since you _like me_ and everything." she bit down on her lip to hide the smile and suppress the giggle, but it didn't work very well.

"I resent that accusation," Quinn muttered, rubbing at her cheeks. She resented any part of her being called cute, though she supposed that her cheeks being called cute was better than…other parts being called that. But still. "Not cute," she said through a mouthful of pancake.

Her ears perked up at the mention of more protection, at the idea that Rachel wanted more. The 'cute' cheeks Rachel was so fond of colored when she giggled. "I take back what I said," she groaned, forehead falling onto Rachel's shoulder. "I hate you." She tightened her grip on Rachel's waist.

"Buuut," she drawled as her hand slipped under the jersey once again to trace lines across Rachel's smooth skin. "I'm sure you can make it up to me." She started trailing kisses across exposed skin, occasionally nipping and then licking to sooth the light blemishes. "I thought you were going to educate me about 'alternative' methods," she said, grinding up into Rachel.

"Oh, is that what you thought?" she smirked, allowing her hips to rock into Quinn's just once as her hand made a teasing path from her stomach, up to her chest. What? She liked breasts. And Quinn's were really quite wonderful. She may have a penis, but she was definitely still all woman to Rachel. Curves, long lashes, soft lips, cute, pink cheeks…

"What exactly am I making up to you?" she asked with a raised brow. "Calling you cute? Offering to let you have sex with me without anything between us? Making you breakfast? Moaning around your cock before you were even awake? Swallowing all your come?" she looked at Quinn expectantly. "And for all of that, I get an _I hate you_?" Rachel pouted, though her eyes were still playful and bright, because it's not like she didn't enjoy doing all those things. "I think you need to make it up to me, Fabray."

A shiver ran down Quinn's spine at Rachel's words, coupled with the hand on her breast. And to think Rachel had called her crude for her own relatively tame words earlier. Not that she was complaining. She loved it. Who knew Rachel Berry had such a dirty mouth on her? "Yeah?" she murmured, smirking against smooth skin. "I guess I have a lot of making up to do, then."

Quinn tilted her head upwards, greedily sucking Rachel's lower lip between her own. The hand under the jersey traveled up to Rachel's breast, feeling her nipple harden under her palm. "Is this how I should make it up to you, Rachel?" she asked, tweaking the hardened nipple. "Or maybe…" Her other hand found its way into the borrowed boxers, cupping her center. "Maybe you want something else," she whispered huskily into Rachel's ear.

"I wonder what you'd feel like under my mouth, baby," she mused, loving the way Rachel's pulse had quickened under her lips. "I tasted you last night, you know. Only on my fingers but you tasted good, Rachel. I wonder…" Two fingers glided easily into Rachel, stilling once they were as deep as they could go. "I wonder what you'd taste like from the source." Her fingers curled, searching for that wonderful spot that would make Rachel cry out.

A breathy whimper escaped Rachel's lips as two fingers filled her, and she immediately tightened around the sensation. She slowly moved against Quinn's hand, allowing her head to tip back and give Quinn better access to her neck. Goosebumps rose all over when she felt Quinn's tongue slide against her just-bitten skin.

Quinn's husky words were doing dirty things to Rachel's body, causing her to drench Quinn's hand as she rode those talented fingers. But when she touched upon some sort of magic deep inside her, Rachel's back arched and a breathless "_Quinn!_" left her lips, and she realized that this girl was full of surprises.

The idea that Quinn wanted to taste her so badly, and had done since she woke up, made Rachel clench around the source of her pleasure. She felt bad about what she was about to do, but she couldn't help it. She needed Quinn's mouth on her. She reached down and nudged Quinn's hand, prompting her to pull out, then pushed herself up onto the breakfast bar where they had just been eating pancakes. She guiltily made a mental note to clean up the kitchen before Quinn's mom got home.

"You know, I only really expected coffee or something," she said with a lazy smirk and black eyes, but then she spread her legs for Quinn and threaded her fingers in the pink hair almost fondly. "Take them off." she whispered, looking down to the boxers she had borrowed (and totally planned to steal.)

Quinn groaned audibly as Rachel spread her legs for her. The fact that she was so eager, eager enough to spread her legs in invitation, turned her on like crazy. "Orgasms are better than coffee any day," she said distractedly as she slowly dragged the boxers down, taking in each patch of uncovered skin with reverence. It seemed as if they were sculpted by gods.

She flung the boxers over her shoulder and licked her lips, staring at the beauty before her. She started with Rachel's left leg, slowly applying hot, open-mouthed kisses and working her way up from her knee to her inner thighs. Once she reached her center, Quinn took a moment to smirk up at Rachel before moving to her other leg, repeating the same process and slowly, torturously making her way up. It was hard to resist temptation though, especially when Rachel's pussy was right there, wet and gleaming and making her mouth water. So Quinn did what she usually did when faced with temptation. She gave into it.

She grasped Rachel's ass with both hands, pulling her to the very edge of the bar. Keeping eye contact with Rachel, Quinn slowly lowered her mouth to her pussy. Her eyes slipped shut and she let out a quiet moan as soon as she had a taste though. God, it was even better than she remembered. She dragged her tongue up the length of Rachel's folds, flicking once at her clit. She dipped lower, slipping her tongue into Rachel as one hand came around to rub at her clit.

Quinn loved this, loved eating Rachel out as if she was starving, loved having her under her control like this. God, she could do this all day. She moved higher, clamping her mouth around Rachel's clit and sucking, hard, as her hand moved down to slip first two fingers into Rachel then after a moment, two became three. Tight walls clenched down hard on her fingers and Quinn smirked against the bundle of nerves in her mouth.

Rachel both loved and hated how bold Quinn was when it came to sex, or more specifically,_Rachel's_ sex. She didn't even hesitate before touching her, which was surprisingly hot to Rachel; Quinn treating her like she had every right to touch her wherever and whenever she liked. Like Rachel was hers to do with what she pleased. Rachel shuddered at the thought. But then there was the side she hated. The side where Quinn thought it was perfectly acceptable to _tease _her. Well it wasn't! Not when she needed her so badly!

She quickly forgot about being mad though, because Quinn's mouth more than made up for it. A string of curse words tumbled from her own lips as Quinn worked her with her mouth.

Rachel's fingers clawed helplessly at the surface she was propped up on when two fingers left and without missing a beat, three fingers returned. Three fingers still didn't stretch her like Quinn's cock had, but dear God, it still filled her deliciously. And it's not like she had a whole lot of experience; before Quinn, she had only ever taken two fingers.

Rachel glanced down as the muscles in her stomach tensed and her orgasm approached rapidly. Quinn's lips and chin were shiny with Rachel's juices as she went down on her so thoroughly, smirking around her swollen clit as she sucked hard on it, causing Rachel's thighs to tremble. Show off.

"So close, baby," she managed to groan out as she raked her fingers through Quinn's hair, rolling her hips against all the sensation. She was simultaneously overwhelmed by it all and absolutely starved for more, and— "_Oh, Quinn!_" — she was so close.

Quinn could sense Rachel was close, knew it from the way her thighs trembled, her walls clamped down on her fingers more frequently and how Rachel's own fingers pulled at her hair. She could literally taste it. And dear God she wanted it. She started curling her fingers on each thrust, brushing against that bundle of nerves inside Rachel that made her buck up against her and grab at her hair that much tighter.

Rachel called out her name, louder and more frantic than the other times and it only served to make Quinn double her efforts to make her come. She sped up her fingers, thrusting harder and faster as her tongue swirled determinedly over Rachel's clit. Within seconds, Rachel was coming, spilling her juices against Quinn's hand and chin. Quinn moaned at the sensation, eagerly lapping it up.

More. She needed more. She needed Rachel to come apart against her again. It was an addicting feeling. Her free hand came up to squeeze Rachel's breast as her fingers kept thrusting into Rachel. She attached her lips to her clit once again, teeth scraping against it slightly as she tried to coax another orgasm from Rachel.

Rachel cried out as her orgasm took over, making her hips buck up against Quinn's mouth while squeezing her fingers tightly inside her, feeling them rub against that one place inside her that caused her to fall apart.

Quinn eased her through it, lapping at her juices; Rachel assumed she was helping her ride out every wave of pleasure possible, but her exhausted and overstimulated body couldn't catch a break. Quinn pushed her through one orgasm and suddenly into another explosive one. She screamed— literally_screamed_, voice hoarse and throat rough as harsh teeth caught her clit. Quinn attached her lips and sucked hard; Rachel didn't think she could take it, but she had no choice as the orgasm took her roughly and suddenly and intense ecstasy washed through her.

Finally, she had nothing left to give, and slumped backwards, shoving Quinn's head away from her sensitive pussy, because she thought she'd die if she experienced another orgasm so soon after that.

"Jesus Christ, Quinn," she groaned. She had almost completely lost her voice, but she didn't have the energy to panic about that just yet. "Multiple orgasms? Really?" she looked down to where Quinn's head rested against a tan thigh. Her face was covered in, well… _Rachel._ This woman was astounding. "You're incredible." she said disbelievingly, as if she couldn't comprehend that somebody like Quinn Fabray actually existed in the world, and most especially not between her thighs, so close to her still wet, still twitching pussy.

Hearing Rachel actually scream out an orgasm was the most satisfying think Quinn had heard in forever. She smirked proudly, licking her lips as Rachel pushed her head away from her center. God, she tasted good. She'd just given Rachel multiple orgasms so of course she was more than a little proud of herself. If it wouldn't have made her look like an idiot, she'd have patted herself on the back by now.

"I know I am," she said smugly, stretching up to capture Rachel's lips with hers. The thought that Rachel was tasting herself on her…well, she was already hard as a rock. But she tried not to pay too much attention to her aching erection because she'd just given Rachel two consecutive orgasms. Yeah, she wasn't going to stop bragging about that anytime soon.

She gave Rachel one last languid kiss before pulling away. "Stay right here," she murmured before she went about the kitchen. She grabbed a lemon from the fridge, slicing it up then dropping a slice into a cup of warm water. Quinn made her way back to Rachel, glass in hand and lips still twisted into a small smirk. "Here you go, princess." She stepped in between Rachel's legs and handed her the cup. While making Rachel hoarse from screaming was an incredible accomplishment indeed, Quinn didn't want to ruin her voice entirely just for some self-satisfaction. She liked it when Rachel talked or sang or screamed or did anything with her mouth really.

The gesture made Rachel soften slightly, and the first sip soothed her sore throat. Who knew that big bad Quinn Fabray, badass extraordinaire was in fact, a complete softy at heart. A softy with a huge sexual appetite, but a softy nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said quietly, smiling shyly. She always had small bouts of bashfulness immediately after these escapades. After another sip, she placed the glass down and hooked her legs around Quinn's waist. Her arms wound around her too, fingers caught in her hair. "You're wonderful." she whispered, against her lips. Against her center, she could feel Quinn's erection pressing against her through her sweats, and she remembered with a blush that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I like you, Quinn." she confessed in a quiet voice. "For more than just your sexual prowess." she chuckled, nudging her nose against Quinn's, unwilling to let go of the koala-like hold she had on her. "Though I love that too." she pecked her on the lips just once, quickly, then changed the subject. She just wanted Quinn to know. They didn't have to make it a big deal, right? "Can we take a shower?"

A wide grin spread across Quinn's face at Rachel's confession, her grip around her waist tightening. Rachel liked her. She _liked_ her. And for more than just sex, too! "But you gotta admit, my sexual prowess is pretty awesome," she said with a soft smile. Just like Rachel didn't make a big deal about Quinn's confession, she wouldn't make a big deal about this one. Even if a part of her wanted to push Rachel down and kiss her all over and maybe make her come again.

"Yeah, we can do that." Quinn nodded in response to Rachel's question about taking a shower. She noticed that Rachel said 'we' and not 'I' and the fact only served to make Quinn even happier. It also made her harder at the thought of a totally wet Rachel under a steady stream of water. "C'mon, I'm not carrying you up a flight of stairs." She disentangled herself from Rachel's limbs and helped her jump down from the counter.

She searched for Rachel's discarded boxers and found them on the floor several feet away but kept them away from Rachel. "You're getting naked soon anyway," she explained with a mischievous grin. But really, she just wanted to see Rachel climb the stairs with no pants on.

Hand in hand, they went upstairs though Quinn trailed behind a little just to stare at Rachel's ass. And what a wonderful ass it was, she thought as she bit on her bottom lip.

Once they were in her bathroom, Quinn quickly divested themselves of their clothes and ushered Rachel into the shower, eager to see her earlier mental image brought to life.

Rachel rolled her eyes when Quinn so blatantly ogled her ass, but if she were being totally honest here, she quite liked the attention Quinn gave to her behind. And Quinn quite clearly liked it too.

Upstairs, in the bathroom, Rachel stripped herself of Quinn's jersey a little reluctantly, but Quinn's appreciative gaze made it all worth it, as would the hot water which she desperately needed to cleanse her skin and ease her knotted muscles. Their vigorous night together had left her with achy shoulders.

"Come on, gorgeous." she smiled, pulling Quinn under the scalding water. Droplets rained down on their skin, sliding over their curves. Rachel's eyes dropped to where Quinn was still very, very hard. God, that girl had stamina.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked with a giggle, leaning up to kiss her slowly, softly, affectionately. Her hands went to Quinn's and she brought them down, over her waist and hips, and round to her ass. "I could feel your eyes on me." she teased between kisses as the hot water created steam around them. It was refreshing, and pretty darn romantic, even with their wandering hands and teasing words. Or maybe especially because of those things.

The hot water felt good on her skin, especially after last night and this morning. The sight she was treated to was even better. A completely drenched Rachel Berry was as incredibly hot as she thought it would be.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's ass as soon as her hands settled on them, loving the feel of them. She smiled lazily into the kisses they were exchanging. "You can hardly blame me," she said with another affectionate squeeze. "Your ass is amazing." She lowered her head to Rachel's neck, biting down tenderly and sucking before laving over the patch of skin with her tongue.

She rocked her erection against Rachel's smooth stomach lightly. "You gonna help me with this thing or not, babe?" She wondered idly if Rachel was still sensitive from the orgasms (multiple!) Quinn had give her a few minutes ago and if she was too sensitive to take her cock. She wanted to know what her pussy would feel like around her cock without anything separating them. And what better place than in the shower? It wouldn't be such a mess when she pulled out.

Rachel lifted on her toes and kissed Quinn's nose playfully when she praised her ass.

"You are-" a kiss to one cute cheek. "a complete-" the next cute cheek. "dork." her lips. But her silly teasing died down quite suddenly when she felt Quinn's needy motions, making the presence of her very hard cock known once again. Rachel's darkened eyes drifted downwards once more, and she couldn't help but compare it to how it looked when Quinn was soft (which wasn't very often, apparently.)

She actually thought it looked kind of cute when it was softer. But now, like this? Not so cute, but pretty hot. Or really hot. Rachel's hands immediately moved to Quinn's hips, not quite where they were wanted, but close.

"What do you want?" she asked, licking her lips subconsciously as she watched a single droplet of water run down the length of her erection. Was she really feeling jealousy towards a droplet of water?

What did she want? Quinn's eyes darkened at the question as she continued bruising Rachel's neck with her mouth. She wanted so many things. She wanted Rachel on her knees in front of her, sucking her dick, she wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow and when she came, she wanted to come in her.

"I want…" she trailed off at all the possibilities in her head. So many. But for now, she settled on one. "I want to fuck you against the wall. I want to fuck you raw, Rach, want you to feel my cock all the way in you with nothing between us. God, I can just imagine how wet you'll be around me, how tight your pussy will squeeze my cock because you want it so bad." She started backing Rachel up as she talked and pretty soon, she was pinning her up against the wall. "And when I come, I want you on your knees, swallowing every last drop."

With one leg, she spread both of Rachel's and started grinding against her thigh. Quinn licked her way up from Rachel's neck to her ear. "But that's just what I want," she whispered seductively. "You probably want something else. What do _you_ want, Rachel?" Quinn wasn't entirely selfish. She'd freely do whatever it was that Rachel desired. Either way, she was getting off.

Rachel was caught breathless by Quinn filthy words, but her mind was caught between two places. Right and wrong. She wanted to be wrong, she wanted to let Quinn fuck her senseless against the wall, make her scream out again and arch away from the cool tiles, into the warm body pounding into her. She wanted Quinn to push her to her knees and slide her cock into her open, hungry mouth, and she wanted to swallow everything she had to give, tasting her own juices on Quinn as she did.

But there was the logical part of her mind, screaming at her that you just don't have sex without some form of protection. Not _there _at least. Sure, she could still take Quinn into her mouth, but, well, as Quinn had mentioned earlier… she was super fertile. Super! And that had to cut off certain forms of sex, right?

"Quinn…" Rachel started with the tone of apology already draping over her words. "We can't, you're super fertile! And while the idea of having your children isn't necessarily _entirely_ unappealing, it would hinder my chances on the stage severely, not to mention your future plans too, because don't think for a second I would bring up your child alone, Quinn Fabray! Hell, _you _would be the one taking care of me when I was disgusting and pregnant!" Rachel was babbling, getting off track. "What if you like it too much when you feel how hot and wet I am, and you come before you can pull out? And even if you pull out in time, there's a chance of harboring sperm in your pre-come, Quinn! And if you're super fertile— _super!_— that's not a risk we should take!"

She licked her lips, breathing faster than usual from her long winded speech, avoiding Quinn's eyes for the time being, certain that she had horrified the girl by the impromptu science and ethics lesson, in the shower.

"That being said," she started again, voice calmer now. "If we plan to make this a regular occurrence, I'd be keen to look into alternative forms of protection that would allow you to…" she cleared her throat, blushing. "Well, come inside me."

Quinn's head fell to Rachel's should with a small sigh of disappointment as water beat down on them steadily. She stopped her rocking motions against her thigh and listened to her babble, a small smile appearing on her face at Rachel's rambling. It was adorable. But the revelation that Rachel didn't find having her entirely unappealing, along with the image of her pregnant with Quinn's child, caused her to freeze up for a second before she relaxed. While she didn't want any children any time soon, the idea - with Rachel - wasn't 'entirely unappealing' either. But it would take a long time before Quinn stopped being terrified of just the thought.

But she pushed that to the back of her mind for now as she ran her hand up and down Rachel's side soothingly. "You're right," Quinn agreed, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "You're totally right. I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," she said with a hint of regret. Quinn firmly believed that sooner or later, Rachel Berry's name would be up in lights and she didn't want to Rachel's dreams with a pregnancy just because she was too horny to control herself.

Her ears perked up as Rachel cleared her throat and blushed. She pulled back to smile at Rachel, hands settling on slim hips. "You'd go on the pill for me?" she asked, a tinge of awe in her voice. "That's so…hot." The thought that maybe Rachel wanted to feel Quinn come in her as much as she wanted to sent a shiver down her spine.

"So um…" Quinn glanced down at her half hard erection; it had softened at the mention of pregnancies. "We should just skip ahead to the last part of what I said, huh?" She hated to admit it, but she was _such_a teenage boy sometimes. It couldn't be helped that her dick took over her thinking process! Especially around Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes because after all of that, Quinn still went to "That's so hot" while Rachel was in a post-ramble panic.

"You're ridiculous." she sighed with a hint of a smile. But Quinn's fixation on still coming grounded her, oddly, and assured her that she wasn't going to be dealing with any unplanned pregnancies anytime soon. She was also more than a little relieved to see that the mere mention of it made Quinn lose her hard on, because Rachel did _not_ want a child in her anytime soon, and also because it showed quite clearly that Quinn took it as seriously as she did. When she wasn't caught up in the moment, at least. And just because Rachel wasn't grossed out by the idea of Quinn getting her pregnant, did not mean that she wanted it to happen.

She began to pepper kisses down the side of Quinn's neck as her hand came between them, stroking Quinn to her full potential again, slowly but firmly. She squeezed just slightly as she neared the head each time, feeling the dick in her hand swell quickly and noticeably.

"I would go on the pill if it meant I could feel you inside me." she murmured against the soft skin she found by Quinn's throat. "Feel your come inside me. There are so many places I want your come." she added, punctuating it with a teasing nip to Quinn's neck. She attached her lips there and added another mark to the collection Quinn had dotted around her body.

A free hand found itself at Quinn's breasts, tweaking a hardened nipple almost harshly. She would have spent more time there but Quinn's cock was throbbing in her hand by now, and she figured that considering how long Quinn had been waiting, she didn't deserve to be teased.

She fell to her knees, eyes never leaving Quinn's erection, and brought her hands up to it, guiding it to her lips so she could press hot, open mouthed kisses from the base to the tip before taking the first few inches into her mouth. Quinn felt enormous in her mouth as Rachel pressed the head against the soft inside of one of her cheeks, tongue worshiping the cock inside her all the while. She groaned around it, her small hand stroking the inches she hadn't taken inside yet, and desperately wished she was already on the pill. She wanted to be fucked, and sucking Quinn's cock just made the need worse.

Quinn's mouth fell open and her head tilted backwards as Rachel finally took her into her mouth. She needed this, especially after the images Rachel had put into her mind about wanting her come. If Rachel's hand hadn't made her hand, her words and those mental images would have certainly done the trick.

She moaned and tangled one hand in Rachel's hair while the other braced itself against the wall. She'd need the help staying upright with the way Rachel was sucking and stroking her erection. "It's like your mouth was made for sucking cock," she said in wonder, watching the way the tip disappeared past Rachel's lips. Her mouth felt so good around her, so hot and wet and _fuck._ Quinn let out a string of curses and clenched her hand in Rachel's hair at the feel of tongue licking around her shaft and a delicate hand stroking her.

"Take all of it, baby," she rasped with a hint of pleading. She was so, so close to coming but she also wanted Rachel swallowing around her as she came. The way Rachel had gone down on her earlier in the morning was still burned into her mind and God, did she want to feel that again. She wanted that delicate throat milking her for all she was worth.

The only thing that could make things better was… "Rachel, touch yourself for me."

Rachel let Quinn's cock slide out of her mouth and opened her darkened eyes, meeting Quinn's.

"Only your cock," she corrected with a half smile before she took a deep breath and did as requested. Her doe eyes held those dark pools of gold as she lowered her mouth over Quinn's hard cock. She felt mild resistance as the head brushed her throat for the first time, but she closed her eyes and focused on relaxing her muscles. She continued to slide more and more in until she had every delicious inch inside her, and finally moaned wantonly around her. Her pussy clenched around nothing in response to the eight inches inside her.

As she worked Quinn over with her tongue while massaging with her throat, her hand drifted between her own thighs, where she lightly touched her clit. She was still so sensitive that she began writhing against her own fingers, speeding up her motions. It wouldn't take long at all. She whimpered around Quinn's dick desperately as she approached her own orgasm, sucking harder, faster, bobbing up and down so the swollen head of her cock repeatedly bumped against the back of her throat.

Quinn's knees nearly buckled at the sensation of the head of her dick hitting the back of Rachel's throat. Her hand fisted in Rachel's hair and she rolled her hips against her mouth, loving the way her throat constricted around her aching hard on. "Such a good little cocksucker," she moaned, helping Rachel move against her. Maybe it was too crude but Quinn was past the point of caring.

Movement beyond Rachel sucking on her caught her eye and immediately she groaned when she saw that Rachel was touching herself. She couldn't see everything but it didn't stop her imagination - and mouth - from running wild. "Are you imagining it's me touching your pussy, Rachel?" she asked breathlessly. "Are you imagining it's my fingers? My cock? I always make you come so hard with them, don't I, baby?" Quinn whimpered as she started imagining Rachel's pussy around her without anything else between them. And God, Rachel would do that thing she loved where she basically strangled her cock with her tight walls.

Within seconds, she was coming down Rachel's throat, curses and swear words echoing on the bathroom walls. Quinn rocked her hips slowly, riding out her orgasm and savoring the feel of Rachel swallowing around her.

Quinn's filthy, filthy words were spurring her on more and more; she could feel juices pooling in her own palm as her delicate throat muscles milked the come from Quinn's balls. To her frustration though, as thick come filled her mouth, causing her throat muscles to swallow harder around Quinn, her body only seemed to wind tighter without being able to reach a climax. Because yes, she was imagining her fingers were Quinn's fingers, even her cock, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't make herself feel like Quinn could.

When she felt that Quinn had given all she could, she still didn't let up. It wasn't even that she wanted Quinn to come again; she wasn't actually sure she _could._ Guys couldn't, could they? Not so soon? But having her dick in her mouth was pushing her towards the orgasm she so desperately wanted.

"Oh God, Quinn…" she whimpered, still swallowing the come Quinn had shot into her mouth, massaging her cock and tonguing it sloppily. She thrust her fingers in deeper and harder, rolling her hips against her own fingers until finally, she came apart. It was good, but nothing like the orgasms Quinn could give her. Finally, she allowed Quinn's dick to slide out of her mouth. She panted breathlessly, still looking up at Quinn doe-eyed from her knees. "Good, baby?"

Quinn moaned helplessly as Rachel continued working on her even after she'd come. God, this woman was insatiable and Quinn absolutely loved it but she couldn't, not right after an orgasm as big as the one she'd just had. She felt like she had nothing else to give her. "Rachel," she whimpered, trying to push her away from her dick. Five minutes, that was all she needed, five minutes and she'd be good to again.

She could see Rachel's hand working furiously between her legs and she groaned at the sight, at the reailzation that Rachel was trying to make herself come with Quinn in her mouth. Well, there were worse fates than a girl sucking on you to make herself orgasm so Quinn resigned herself to her fate with a happy sigh. Finally, she could feel Rachel shuddering below her and her already half hard dick sliding out of her mouth.

"Unbelievably good, babe," Quinn agreed breathlessly, looking down at Rachel. She didn't want to be an asshole about it but God, did she look good on her knees. She helped Rachel up to her feet and pinned her to the wall, peppering kisses all over her face before she finally settled on her lips, tongue darting out between them. "You should get an award for this mouth of yours," she murmured, running her thumb along Rachel's bottom lip. "Did you have a good time down there?" she asked with a teasing smile before leaning back in for a soft kiss.

Quinn stepped back, pulling Rachel along with her so they were both fully under the spray of the still running shower. She reached for the soap and started lathering up her hands. Time to do what they initially came her to do.

Rachel was absolutely spent. She could do nothing but look at Quinn with a tired smile. She had never experienced so many orgasms in such a short space of time, and honestly, her body was beginning to feel the effects.

"Mmm," she hummed in response to Quinn's question. "I'm exhausted." she admitted, though it was still fairly early in the morning. She ignored Quinn's soapy hands and wrapped herself around her crush, hugging her close. She buried her face in Quinn's neck and just stayed there for a second, resting between her shoulder and neck. "I'm not having sex with you anymore." she moaned against wet skin that still smelled of Rachel more than anything else. Sliding her hands along the slope of Quinn's back, she inhaled the scent with closed eyes.

"What are we doing?" she asked, all but snuggling into Quinn. "I mean… are we…" she pulled back, still so close that their noses touched. "Is this more than sex?" she asked feeling butterflies fluttering inside her. What she really wanted to ask was _"Why did you get me that drink to help my throat?" _or_"Do you really like me?"_ or _"Why did you tell me I'm amazing while fucking me?" _or _"Is a date completely beyond the realms of possibility after this?"_

Quinn's soapy hands came to rest around Rachel's waist as she wrapped herself around her. She'd probably have to explain the high water bill to her mom but this was worth it, just holding Rachel. She let out a light laugh when Rachel declared she wasn't going to have sex with her anymore. Yeah, good luck with that.

But then Rachel was staring at her intently, asking her what this was and all Quinn could do was swallow. She stayed quiet for a few moments, contemplating the question as her hands ran up and down Rachel's back absently. Finally, she came to a decision. "Here's what we're going to do, Rach," she said, leaning her forehead against Rachel's. "We're going to finish this shower, get dressed and then I'm going to take you home."

She tilted her head to press a soft kiss to Rachel's lips. "And then you're going to get into bed, get some rest without worrying about me groping you in your sleep and tonight," Another kiss. "I'm going to take you out on a date." Her mind was already trying to come up with an idea for the date. Last night's party and defacing of private property and an actual bed was about as good as it got with Quinn but Rachel deserved more than what she got last night. She'd probably spend the whole day trying to come up with a suitable date idea. "What do you think?" That is, if Rachel actually wanted to go on a date with her.

"I think…" she started, leaning up to steal yet another kiss. "You're a complete marshmallow under all this badassery." she teased, still with her lips against Quinn's. She could feel soapy bubbles being washed from Quinn's hands and sliding down her own skin, giving her a warm fuzzy feeling. "But yeah," she whispered, holding her girl a little tighter.

So, yeah, maybe Quinn was sort of _her girl _in her head. For now, at least, while they were naked and wet and half dead from too many orgasms, with the promise of a date later on. How come Quinn treated her like such a princess? She had _never _seen her be so sweet or even attentive to anybody else before.

It was probably because she got to call Rachel a good little cocksucker while she had her on her knees, Rachel thought with a blush and a soft chuckle. So it wasn't exactly how she had imagined her first sexual experience to go, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, it sounds nice." she confirmed. The bed part sounded more enticing that anything else at that point. "Don't go all out, babe." she mumbled tiredly, still peppering soft kisses against pale skin. "And I'm taking your soccer jersey home to sleep in." she added, without leaving any room for debate.

They concluded their shower quickly once they stopped groping and kissing and… well, okay there was still a little groping and kissing. But they managed to get out from under the hot water and helped each other dry off, still sharing soft kisses and now a fluffy towel too.

Quinn dug through the clothes in her dresser, looking for clothes that would fit Rachel and perfectly willing to let jibes about her badassery go while still high off of her orgasm. She handed Rachel a pair of shorts she hadn't worn in forever and tight fitting Superman shirt. "Keep them," Quinn told her, meaning her jersey and the clothes. "They look way better on you than they ever did on me anyway." She got dressed as well, in a black v neck and jeans, but openly stared at Rachel as she did. _Down, Fabray_, she thought as she licked her lips.

In short order, they were on the road in her father's old car, which her mom had kept in the divorce. Sucks for her dad, yay for Quinn. As she drove, she glanced over at Rachel. It would still be badass to hold her hand, right…? Right, because she was doing what she wanted. She reached over the console and took Rachel's hand in hers but otherwise didn't acknowledge what she'd done. She kept her eyes on the road and her left hand on the wheel. She was still totally badass, no matter what Rachel said.

Too quickly though, Quinn was pulling up in front of the Berry house and she slipped her hand from Rachel's to put the car in park. Finally, she turned to face Rachel. "I'll see you tonight?" she said with a quirk of her eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn waited in her car outside of the Berry house, windows down and nervously puffing a cigarette as she waited for Rachel to come outside. Unlike last night, she'd chosen not to honk her horn to signal that she was waiting but instead had sent Rachel a text message letting her know. Eventually, maybe after a few more dates, she'd actually knock on the front door instead of lurking in the car. But for now, she didn't want to chance a meeting with the Berry men.

She brought the cigarette to her lips, breathing in and then exhaling smoke. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel then glanced at her phone's time. It was just five minutes after she'd sent the text to Rachel so there really was no need to fret.

Quinn took another puff of the cigarette. She hoped Rachel would enjoy the date. She'd practically worn a hole into the carpet, trying to come up with an idea. In the end, because she remembered Rachel saying not to go all out, she'd finally settled on a dinner and movie but with it's own non-boring twist. Quinn checked her phone again. One minute since she'd last checked. "Ugh," she muttered, stubbing the cigarette out and throwing it outside the window.

Getting ready had been a nightmare. First of all, make up was a problem. She didn't realize how difficult it could be to cover up hickeys, but hey, now she had them climbing down her neck, she knew! Second came her clothes, and she had no idea how to dress. Quinn had practically (if not literally) devoured her once she caught sight of Rachel last night; did that mean she had to wear something similar again? Or was she allowed to dress like herself again?

She paced the room in nothing but Quinn's jersey. How formal would this date be anyway? She said not to go all out, but how could she know if Quinn decided to follow her advice or not?

Finally, Rachel decided on a dark blue dress with a white cardigan over the top. It wasn't badass or rock 'n' roll, but it was Rachel, and that should be enough, right? Finally, eleven minutes after receiving Quinn's text, Rachel trotted towards the door and outside the house towards the car. She was a little shocked that Quinn hadn't come to the door, but she pushed it aside.

"Hey you," she said once inside, smoothing her hands over invisible wrinkles in her dress. Quinn, of course, looked stunning. "Sorry, I took so long. I didn't know what to wear." she admitted with a light shrug and a smile.

Quinn breathed an audible sigh of relief when she finally saw Rachel come out of the house. She'd been debating whether to go out and actually knock on the door or just stay. Thankfully, Rachel had appeared before she was able to make a decision. Quinn looked her over, smiling at the different style of clothes. While she had to admit that badass Rachel was kind of hot, Rachel in her own clothes certainly had it's own, much bigger appeal.

"You're perfect," she assured her. Quinn herself had just changed into one of her better shirts. It had buttons and a collar and everything. That was as dressed up as Quinn got nowadays. She leaned across the center console to kiss Rachel hello and hoping that she wouldn't notice that she tasted like cigarette ash or wouldn't kick up a fuss about it. She should have popped some gum earlier.

She put the car into drive and glanced over at Rachel, her _date._ "Ready?" She winked and stepped on the gas. They were headed for the outer limits of town, to an abandoned airstrip. About a minute into the drive, About a minute into the drive, Quinn reached across for Rachel's hand.

"Smoking is a terrible habit." she said into the kiss, but she was smiling, because who wouldn't smile if they had a dressed up Quinn Fabray kissing them? Rachel agreed that yes, she was ready, and idly adjusted a kink in Quinn's collar as she pondered their abrupt change in dynamics.

Before yesterday, they hardly spoke. They went from barely speaking, to going to a party together, bickering all the while, to having a two day _festival _of unbelievable sex. This is roughly when Rachel thought their relationship would fall back to its natural state, and they'd go back to making snappy remarks as their only form of conversation, but strangely, things only got more… well, strange.

There was a date, not out of obligation, but judging by Quinn's compliments and soft lips, it had to be because she actually _wanted _to be on this date. The 360 in their relationship was a little dizzying, but who was Rachel to complain? She just held onto Quinn's hand and let her _date _drive them to wherever they were going. And speaking of…

"Quinn, where exactly are you taking us?" she said, frowning at the scenery as they whizzed past. It was unfamiliar territory, at least for Rachel.

"We're going to an old, abandoned airstrip just outside of town," Quinn told her. She took her eyes off the road for a second to grin mischievously and raise an eyebrow at Rachel. "It's where I take all the dates I plan to murder." She let that hang in the air between them as she turned back to the road, mischievous smile still in place. A part of her hoped Rachel would realize it was a joke and not think she was an actual murderer but another part of her wanted to torture her for just a little while longer.

Soon enough, they'd arrived at their destination, a small hangar connected to the airstrip. "C'mon, Princess, time's a wasting," Quinn hummed happily as she got out of the car and tapped the hood to urge Rachel out. She walked over to the side door, twisting the knob she'd had to pick earlier. Hey, it wasn't a Quinn Fabray date if there wasn't at least a possibility of a misdemeanor. But Ronnie and Mack were listening to police scanners for kicks tonight and she'd ordered them to text her if cops were headed their way so they were relatively safe.

She led Rachel into the dark hangar and her hand groped for a switch for a moment. When she found it, the large room filled with light. There, in the center was a blanket laid out on the floor topped with a multitudecomfy-looking pillows. On the far wall was a large make shift screen made of a white sheet. "Thought we could watch a movie," Quinn explained. She nodded back towards the car. "And dinner's in the backseat of the car. Thai and the vegan waffles I promised you," she said with a small self-satisfied smile. She'd outdone herself, if she did say so herself, though there really wasn't much to outdo.

Quinn gestured towards the laptop connected to the projector. "I've got a ton of movies in different genres over there. Pick one while I go get dinner?" With a wink, she turned around and headed back to the car to get the boxes of takeout. She returned, arms laden with the containers. "Pick one yet?"

Rachel would have been more alarmed had Quinn not been such a cuddly marshmallow when they were alone and stripped bare. As it were currently, she didn't exactly expect any murders coming from the hands intertwined with her own. Still, she was confused as to why they were going to an abandoned airstrip. What kind of date that _didn't _end in murder would be hosted in a place like that? Seriously, if her last days on Earth had been spent sleeping with a murderer, she would not be happy.

But in no time, all was revealed, and Rachel was stunned speechless, heart winged and fluttering in her chest wildly. It was odd, there was no two ways about that. But it was uniquely romantic too, and Rachel felt herself sink into her feelings for Quinn Fabray all the more. The whole thing was so_Quinn. _Before she had a chance to throw herself at Quinn and shower her in appreciative kisses though, the secret softy had disappeared back to the car, and so Rachel did as instructed. She didn't think a romantic comedy would really be to Quinn's taste, but defiantly, she chose one anyway. Love Actually, a romcom based around Christmas time with various couples and their love stories.

"Mhm," she hummed when her date had returned. She took the containers of food out of Quinn's arms and disposed of them carelessly on their blanket for a moment, so she could lean up and get a kiss. "You're certainly creative." she praised, looking into Quinn's pretty eyes. "How many times are you gonna take my breath away?" she asked in awe, but then quickly and firmly added "Don't make a sex joke." with a raised eyebrow.

With her hand finding Quinn's, she led them both to the cushioned area and made herself comfortable tucked into Quinn's side, stealing her warmth and scent all at once. The smell of cigarettes was hidden somewhere beneath her own unique smell, but somehow she was still drawn to it. Besides, even though she despised smoking, she couldn't deny that Quinn looks darn sexy with a cigarette propped between her lips and that cocky smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Quinn?" she asked as she draped her two legs over the top of Quinn's lap comfortably. "I've been wondering, um, well… how exactly did you go from not even acknowledging my first name to finally realizing that I am _in fact_ perfect?" her tone was jokey and light, but she was truly curious as to what had changed for Quinn. Was there even a turning point, or was it all just a happy coincidence after a drunken fling? Maybe it wasn't even that relevant, but Rachel couldn't ever keep her curiosity under control.

"But it would've been so easy!" Quinn whined although she couldn't think of any sex jokes at the moment, especially when Rachel was looking so smiley and pleased with what Quinn had come up with. She had to step up her game…and stop using phrases like 'step up her game.'

She let Rachel lead her to the blanket, suppressing a smile when she cuddled into her side. This was something she could get used to. Quinn settled her land on Rachel's leg, caressing it idly and then watching it intently when Rachel asked her question. "I realized you were perfect when…" she paused, trying to remember the exact time. It wasn't hard. "First day of high school. You sang the national anthem and…" Quinn dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder and mumbled the next words, "I popped a boner."

She slid her hand off of Rachel's leg and winced. "I'm not a creep. I just - I tried to ignore it and you and it worked right up until last night." She leaned away, putting some distance between, a hard thing to do when Rachel was all but sitting in her lap. Quinn shrugged, eyes trained on anywhere but the girl in front of her. "I've always thought you were kind of perfect."

Rachel couldn't suppress her snort of laughter at Quinn's chosen phraseology, as she never could. She wasn't exactly a work of Shakespeare. But still, Rachel could sympathize with the story. It must have been uncomfortable, even embarrassing for Quinn back then. She could remember the awkward, dorky Quinn Fabray before the pink hair, and how her… physical reactions, could only have made things more difficult, though Rachel never would have shunned her.

Maybe it was easier this way; waiting until they were both drunk and hungry for each other, and progressing from there, but part of Rachel wished she had known back then, and that she could have even befriended Quinn before falling straight into bed with her.

Rachel adjusted herself until she was sitting right on top of Quinn, with her hands either side of a pale, delicate neck. If she moved her shirt just slightly, she could see the small bruises dotting her skin. _I did that, _she thought with pride. If Quinn thought she could get away from Rachel, she was wrong. Rachel eliminated the distance between them in one swift motion.

"I don't think you're a creep." she said honestly, pouring the sincerity into her words, even though Quinn obviously wasn't too keen on having this conversation. "Are you…" she giggled quietly, leaning in until her nose nudged against Quinn's. "Are you _embarrassed?_ After everything we've done together?" Was the big bad Quinn Fabray getting _bashful? _Rachel felt her heart melt in her chest as she stole a giggly kiss from Quinn's lips.

"I'm not embarrassed," she muttered against Rachel's lips, her arms wrapping around her slim waist. Well, she was, a little, as evidenced by the blush across her cheeks. Quinn had just been so awkward back then, the situation itself was awkward but she was glad to know that Rachel didn't think she was a creep. She probably thought it was _cute_, Quinn guessed with a mental eyeroll.

Her eyes dropped to Rachel's neck and she smirked at the light dusting of bruises visible even with the makeup. "Speaking of everything we've done, nice coverup job, Princess," she said smugly, pushing Rachel's cardigan aside to survey her handiwork. She mentally patted herself on the back at all the hickies she'd given Rachel and leaned up for a kiss.

"We're supposed to be watching a movie," Quinn said as she reluctantly pulled away. She slid Rachel off her lap so she wouldn't strain her neck too much but kept her close by her side. Reaching for the remote, she pressed play and turned to the screen. "Let's see what drivel you're subjecting me to, Berry," she said with a small teasing smile. Quinn handed Rachel the plastic full of Thai takeout boxes, urging her to pick one out before getting one herself and settling back to watch the movie.

Rachel blushed unexpectedly, reaching up to her neck to lightly finger the still sensitive bruises on her skin. The visible ones, anyway. She didn't even attempt to cover the others.

"They're hard to cover." she defended immediately, though she noticed Quinn hadn't actually tried to cover her own. Rachel felt that pride again; the feeling of claiming somebody, being possessive enough to mark her territory with her teeth. The idea that any other girl or boy who might take an interest would see that she's spoken for, even if not officially, was more than enough for Rachel's lips to curl into a satisfied smile.

"It's a good movie!" she defended once more as Quinn looked at her with that ridiculous smile that Rachel had grown undeniably fond of. "You'll like it. It's cute and fluffy, just like you." she teased right back, ruffling Quinn's pink hair until it looked just as fluffy as when they had woken up in bed together. And speaking of cute and fluffy, Quinn's cheeks had unfortunately calmed down from where she had blushed in embarrassment about her reaction to seeing Rachel sing when they were freshmen. She had been almost as pink as her hair.

As the movie started playing, Rachel finally removed her attention from the girl beside her and watched the love stories play out, engrossed and hardly aware of the world around her. Each time something adorably romantic would happen, she would resist the urge to swoon by burrowing deeper into Quinn's side, though Quinn could have been a grizzly bear for all Rachel was aware of. Even her eating had been put on auto pilot to stare intently at the makeshift screen, and sometimes the food didn't even make it to her mouth, where mouthing the lines to the movie became her first priority. In the particularly heartbreaking scenes, food was discarded completely for Rachel to clutch at the nearest part of Quinn, whether it be her hands or just her clothes. She clung to her date regardless.

Quinn scowled at Rachel calling her cute and fluffy - she was _not_! - and tried to tame her wild hair, not an easy task since it hadn't been that tame before Rachel messed with it earlier. Finally, she decided to leave it, settling down to watch the movie and eat her dinner.

As the movie played, Quinn found herself watching Rachel more than the screen. It wasn't that the movie was interesting, it actually was; Quinn found herself laughing out loud a bunch of times. It wasn't the typical romantic comedy she was expecting but while the movie was interesting, she found Rachel so much more so. Quinn's eyes would watch the screen for a few minutes but they'd eventually make their way back to her.

Rachel was just so expressive and so invested in the movie that Quinn found herself smiling in amusement as she mouthed along to the lines or clung to her. Halfway through the movie, Quinn took the forgotten food away from Rachel and set them aside with hers before pulling her closer against her as they watched the dorky ginger guy score with some totally hot American women. She smiled. She knew she liked this movie for a reason.

When the credits rolled after a heartwarming speech by Hugh Grant, Quinn turned to Rachel. "That was a really good movie," she said emphatically. Even if she'd missed half of it because she was too busy staring at Rachel and occasionally, down Rachel's dress.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Quinn asked her with a raised eyebrow. She had really only thought this far ahead in their date. She figured they could decide what to do after the movie. "Do you want to go back into town and walk around? Or…" Her eyes dropped down to Rachel's dress of their own accord. "We could do something else," she suggested. Were they following first date rules? They'd already slept together so did the 'don't have sex on the first date' rule apply?

Her brow dipped in confusion as Quinn's eyes wandered, and instinctively she followed with her own eyes. Was Quinn look at… at her _breasts?_ Rachel placed a finger below Quinn's chin and tipped her head back up again.

"Quinn Fabray, my eyes are up here, you know." she said with an unimpressed eyebrow raised. Quinn really was like a teenage boy, except worse. She wanted it just as often, but she had killer stamina, and she knew from failed sexual experiences (or rather, attempts) with Finn that guys their age couldn't do what Quinn could do. And sure, Finn had quite obviously never satisfied her, he hadn't even gotten around to touching her, and Quinn… well Quinn had practically fucked her into a coma, and that certainly was satisfying. But it was their first date!

Rachel sighed and dropped her hand to Quinn's thigh affectionately, not necessarily with the intention of arousing her, though knowing Quinn, it could very well have that effect.

"Quinn… sweetheart," she started cautiously. "This date has been wonderful. And sleeping with you is… mind blowing. But this is our first date. I know we sort of skipped to the third date before we actually started dating, but now that we're here, the rules do apply. We're not having sex before our third date." Rachel watched carefully for any reactions or perhaps mental breakdowns, or maybe Quinn trying to persuade her otherwise. She hoped not, because if her hands began to wander there was no way Rachel would be able to stick to her decision.

Quinn let out a small sigh of disappointment. "But, Rach - " she caught herself there and shook her head. She wasn't a teenage boy and she certainly wouldn't pressure Rachel into sex before she was ready for it, even if they had technically already slept together. Quinn refused to be that type of person.

She took the hand on her thigh in hers and brought it to her lips. "Yeah, okay," she agreed with a nod. "Not before the third date." …shit. That meant she'd have to think up two more dates and who knows how many more after that. She'd had a hard enough time trying to figure out this one! But Quinn didn't let her inner panic show, just smiled at Rachel, if a little thinly.

Quinn rolled onto her back on the blanket and sighed, glancing at Rachel. "Can we at least cuddle before I take you home?" It was a Sunday night after all and they did have class in the morning. That didn't particularly matter to Quinn but she guessed it was important to Rachel to not miss any of her morning classes.

A thought occurred to her and she sent a warning glare Rachel's way. "Don't you dare call me cute or cuddly or fluffy," she warned. Cuddling was badass. It gave her a chance to grope Rachel a little.

Rachel sighed in relief, smiling gratefully at Quinn, and nodded her head. Yes to cuddling. She ignored Quinn's warnings and instead, placed herself directly on top of her date, so their bodies molded together everywhere. Each dip and curve fit just right.

"You're not cute." she pecked Quinn's lips once. "Or cuddly." another kiss. "Not even fluffy." she lied again, and gave Quinn a longer kiss. "You're a badass." she purred against Quinn's lips, running her hands down her sides. Her curves filled Rachel's hands deliciously. "_My _badass." she caught Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it playfully.

So maybe this wasn't exactly what Quinn had in mind when she suggested cuddling, but it was still good, right?

She lightly soother her bottom lip with her tongue, sliding along it slowly before pulling back just enough to speak again. "Just because we're not sleeping together just yet, doesn't mean we can't make out, right?" she asked as her lips drifted along the line of Quinn's jaw.

Quinn had been surprised when Rachel climbed up on top of her but she wasn't complaining. And she certainly wouldn't complain about the fact that Rachel had called her _her_ badass. She was a bit more pleased at the badass part but only by just a little.

"Right," she replied with a vigorous nod. Her hands settled just above Rachel's ass and squeezed. They'd have gone lower but she didn't want to tempt fate, herself or Rachel. Quinn captured Rachel's lips with hers, pressing into her everywhere she could. Her tongue dragged along Rachel's wet lips to part them, tasting lip gloss and some sauce from their food. She pulled back to press open mouthed kisses along Rachel's jaw and down her smooth neck. She bit into an existing hickey before quickly soothing it with her tongue.

Lips connected once again and Quinn groaned. She had never kissed anyone like Rachel Berry and she doubted she ever would. She was content for now to just kiss her and to find new PG-13 ways to make her moan. Her hands kept their firm grip, keeping them as close as they possibly could be with their clothes on, as her thumbs drew circular patters on Rachel's skin over the cloth of her dress.

Sooner, rather than later, Quinn felt the effects of their making out. She could feel herself slowly getting hard against Rachel's leg. Her head fell backwards, away from Rachel's wonderful lips. "I should get you home," she sighed. And then she could take care of her erection.

Rachel had been enjoying herself too much, hissing when Quinn's teeth found an already sensitive spot on her neck. Rachel figured out quickly that there was already a hickey there, and Quinn was making sure it would definitely stay. It was going to be impossible to cover up at school the next day.

Quinn continued her delicious assault; lips, tongue, teeth. She kissed like a pro, and soon she had Rachel squirming and groaning. It wasn't exactly that she was raring to go, so to speak, it was just that Rachel had always been a passionate kisser. Something Finn Hudson could never keep up with. Quinn could keep up and more.

Soon enough though, Quinn broke their kiss and dropped her head back. Rachel shifted, taking it as a prompt to explore and taste her neck, and that's when she felt it. It was just the beginnings of an erection in Quinn's pants, but apparently it was enough for Quinn to require a break.

She whined into her neck, kissing her at the base of her throat lightly when Quinn suggested that their date end, hoping to persuade her to stay with kisses. Rachel didn't want to stop yet. For a brief second, her hand lowered between them, almost reaching for the slight swell in her date's pants. But she stopped. They shouldn't. It would lead to more sex and Rachel didn't even know if Quinn had bought more condoms— and actually, if she had, it was presumptuous and she wouldn't be giving it up anyway. So no. No sex. No hand jobs, blow jobs, or any jobs of any kind.

Rachel conceded defeat and managed to push herself up off of Quinn, and she hoped the pressure applied to Quinn's crotch wasn't too torturous. She didn't want to be mean, after all, and more importantly, if she saw the bulge straining her pants, Rachel too would be sexually frustrated, and that just wouldn't do.

"Thank you," she said once they had both stood up. Rachel laced her fingers with Quinn's and pecked her lips chastely. "For the date and for respecting my wishes. And, if you need something to make the wait worth while, well…" she chewed on her bottom lip, a little shy at admitting this part when they were both fully clothed. It was much easier to talk about sex when lost in the moment. "Well, I have an appointment with my doctor in a few days, and I'm sure by the time we reach our third date, you'll be able to… well, _we'll _be able to… I mean… you know… without condoms." she finished her awkward babble with a wrinkle of her nose, disapproving of her own lack of eloquence.

Quinn would have found Rachel's babbling if not for the images brought on by her words. She crushed their lips together, all teeth and tongue and overwhelming passion. She let out a quiet groan as she pulled away. "You can't say things like that and expect me not to react, Rachel," she muttered, shifting to keep her erection from being too obvious. It was going to seem as if the minutes crawled until their third date. She shuddered slightly before kissing Rachel again, sucking on her lower lip.

After a few more minutes of standing there in the middle of the hangar just kissing, they gathered the unopened and discarded boxes of takeout and left, hand in hand. Quinn would just come back for the rest of the things after school tomorrow.

She was grateful that there were few cars on the roads. It only meant that she could glance over at Rachel, sometimes locking eyes with her, every so often. Her thumb continued tracing circles on the back of Rachel's hand as the radio played the station of Rachel's choosing. It was a big deal since Quinn never let anyone touch her radio and she would have slapped her hands away while she was fiddling with it but then Rachel started singing along and she decided it was worth it.

Too quickly, they were pulling up to the Berry house and Quinn shut the engine off. She turned to Rachel, cupping her cheek, and leaned over to kiss her. She didn't want to say goodnight yet and if she could draw it out by kissing her, all the better. But soon enough, too soon, Quinn pulled away with a lingering kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, babe," she said as she licked her lips. "I'd pick you up but I've got practice in the morning." Sylvester was coaching soccer on top of Cheerios so practices were always grueling but Quinn liked them and her coach well enough. It gave her a chance to work out frustrations.

Rachel's mind was still reeling from Quinn's unexpected and rather vigorous kiss all the way back at the hangar. She didn't even understand Quinn's reaction to the nonsense she had stammered out, but she wasn't complaining at all. Quinn's passionate technique left Rachel weak at the knees.

And now she found herself here, outside her own house. When had that happened? had she really stared glassy-eyed and unfocused out of the window the whole ride home, with that dopey smile on her face? Well, apparently, yes.

Fortunately though, by the time she pulled herself out of her post-make out haze, Quinn's lips were back on hers once more, just to say goodbye, and Rachel found herself melting into the pink-haired girl. She had no idea how she could refrain from sleeping with her for so long, but honestly, she needed some time to think, to get to know Quinn better, to just… try to establish what it meant to actually date Quinn.

She just hadn't expected to fall for somebody like Quinn. A badass. A rebel. A punk. Yeah, it was all very hot and exciting, sexy as hell, and the sex was… God, words couldn't do it justice. But what did that mean for a long term relationship? Could she even function with Quinn on a regular basis? She was deeply neurotic, obsessive about succeeding and her determination made her selfish and often in need of being put in her place. She was a diva. Could Quinn deal with that? And could Rachel deal with all of Quinn's quirks too?

Rachel was pulled from her internal questioning by Quinn, right there, calling her babe and explaining that she would pick her up tomorrow if she could. Rachel couldn't understand why she would do that. She was so caring, so sweet, so… so much of everything Rachel had dreamed of finding in a partner, but never expected to find while she was still so young.

"You're perfect, Quinn." Rachel blurted out before she had time to process the thought. "You… you said that you always thought I was perfect, and I just think you should know that, well… likewise."

Rachel took a deep breath and told herself firmly that it was time to leave. Time to let Quinn go home and deal with the issue in her pants, and for Rachel to go take a shower and try not to imagine Quinn taking care of herself.

…Would it count if they… _did that…_ with each other before the third date? That wasn't sex right? God, she needed to stop thinking about it.

"Hey, uh… would you mind if I watched you practice?" Rachel reached out to fiddle with Quinn's collar, just because she could. Because she liked touching Quinn in some way at all times. "I know you're not playing a real game or anything, but I still want to cheer you on. Like Hermione did when Ron was trying out for Quidditch, you know? Also…" her hand slid lower, from her collar down to her sternum just before the swell of her breasts. Still in the safe zone. "You look really good in your uniform." That was an understatement, but she didn't need to get into it now. "Would you mind?"

Quinn looked away at Rachel's compliment. She had never taken compliments well, mostly because she had never really received enough for her to get used to it. A nurturing, reassuring environment, her house was not. But Rachel didn't need to know about that drama. Not now after a wonderful date. Or ever really. "I know I am," she said, turning back with a cocky smile. She shrugged as if Rachel telling her she was perfect was no big deal. It was.

Not for the first time, Quinn wondered what she was doing with Rachel. Sure, she'd had a crush on the girl for ages but how had she jumped from that into a semi-relationship literally overnight? Okay, so the sex was mindblowing and Rachel had an incredibly talented mouth but whatever happened to her resolution to just admire from afar?

But Quinn wouldn't complain, not now at least. Maybe not ever. Would she question it? Constantly. Definitely.

She blinked, tuning back in as Rachel referenced Harry Potter. She smiled at that. And Rachel accused_her_ of being the dork?

She didn't understand why Rachel would want to watch her practice. Nothing exciting ever happened there. They just kicked the ball around and did drills while the coach yelled at them. But if that's how she wanted to spend her morning, Quinn wouldn't stop her. It would be nice to have a little cheering section, she supposed. "If you want," she said with a shrug.

"And just so you know," she murmured, taking the hand on her chest in hers to keep it from lowering any further and making her that much harder. "I'm not letting you take any more of my jerseys." That was a lie. Quinn would let her steal all of them if she wanted. Rachel just looked so damn hot in them, especially with Quinn's name on the back. "No matter how sexy you look in them."

She leaned over to kiss Rachel again, slowly and drawing it out as long as she could. One kiss became two then three and pretty soon, they were making out again. It was as if she couldn't get enough of Rachel, of her kisses and those little noises she'd make when Quinn's teeth would graze her lower lip and when her hand moved up so it was just under her breast.

But the clock on her dashboard caught her eye and Quinn pulled away with a groan. She wanted to keep Rachel for a little while longer, believe her, but she also didn't want Rachel's parents to come out of their house, demanding to know who she was and why her tongue had been down their baby's throat. "Maybe you should go, Rach," she managed to say in between kisses. Quinn shifted in her seat and let out a tiny moan. She just knew that as soon as she got home and locked her bedroom door behind her, her hand would be down her pants, Rachel's name on her lips.

Rachel looked at Quinn with sympathy (and maybe a little lust) at the obvious discomfort she was in. She wanted to apologize, but then what kind of girl would that make her? Not a respectable one, that's for sure. And she wanted Quinn to respect her. She needed to know that the things shared in the bedroom (where Rachel was an all out cockslut, let's be honest) was really just that. A bedroom thing. And in the relationship, they had to mutually respect each other.

So far, so good. Quinn had been the perfect gentleman, so to speak, and Rachel liked to think she had been equally as… gentlemanly. Maybe she needed a better word for that, but the point was that they were respectful of each other, and Rachel was relieved.

"I don't want any more of your jerseys." Rachel lied right back. She knew Quinn would let her wear as many as she wanted to. She also knew that Quinn's jerseys would become her usual post-coital attire.

After several more passionate, teasing kisses, driving Rachel utterly insane, Quinn finally let her go, albeit reluctantly. Rachel took the hand from just below her breast and slid it back down to her waist with a knowing smile, bordering on a giggle.

"See you tomorrow morning, hot stuff." Rachel winked playfully. It probably looked goofy and silly because, well, she's Rachel Berry. Smooth wasn't really her thing. But still, she was looking forward to seeing Quinn practice. She was ferocious on the field, everyone knew that. And besides, she could wait outside the locker room afterwards and then maybe they could walk to class together, even just as friends. She wasn't sure what their official label was yet, but she was sure if it included both sex and dating, then it probably included walking to class together, right? Right. And with one last kiss, Rachel left the car after giving Quinn a lingering kiss to say goodbye, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn absolutely hated Mondays. What she hated even worse? Early morning practices on Mondays. But she supposed her outlook on them had been influenced by the fact that she was usually nursing a hangover after a weekend-long bender during those times. She still wasn't a fan and would likely never be one but she hated them less. Especially since she had her own fan cheering her on in the stands.

She paused in one of the drills to send a small wave Rachel's way, biting down on her urge to grin like a huge dork. A ball collided into the back of her head and she whirled around to glare at Coach Sylvester who only told her to get her head back in the game and to stop making her quote High School Musical. She glared some more but got back to the task at hand, a gauntlet of drills that would make a professional sports team proud.

All throughout practice, Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her, which led to her pushing herself extra hard. After all, Rachel had come to watch her so might as well give her a show, right? Later, Quinn would realize what a showoff she was and slap herself in the face but that was later and this was now and she was perfectly fine with showing off for Rachel and smiling when she heard the faint applause and cheers. Sylvester even commended her for being slightly above average but Quinn hardly cared about that when Rachel Berry was being her own personal cheerleader, the - and here, she rolled her eyes - Hermione to her Ron.

By the time Sylvester blew her whistle signaling practice was through, Quinn was a sweaty, heavily panting mass of flesh. God, she'd never worked this hard during a simple practice session. Showed her for showing off like a jackass. She dropped down to lie on the bench Rachel was sitting on, her head on Rachel's lap, as the rest of the team trooped into the locker room.

She was tired and hungry, her muscles were sore and she didn't know how she'd be able to get to class that didn't involve rolling herself into the classroom but she did manage a smile up at Rachel. "Hey," she said simply. "I hope you weren't too bored watching us." She probably wasn't since Quinn had made such a jackass of herself in practice. That was probably good for a laugh.

Watching Quinn was an exciting experience. She knew their soccer team was way better than the football team, by miles, but she never realized how good until she watched them practice. The whole team worked harder than she had ever seen Finn and the footballers work. But Quinn… well Quinn went above and beyond, and a part of Rachel thought she might just be showing off, but a larger part of her was just engrossed in the way Quinn looked there in her uniform, and there was no room for analysis of anything but her body, and sometimes the determined look on her face. Rachel cheered extra hard for her, at what she hoped were appropriate times, though she didn't understand what was going on, or if there was even a part you could win at when it came to soccer rehearsal— no,_practice._

When practice finished, Quinn joined her on the bench, sprawling over it like she owned the place. Rachel's eyes followed the line of her body, stretched out like that, as her hand instinctively came up to weave through pink hair.

"Bored?" she almost laughed. "Definitely not. In fact, seeing you on the field explains so much about how you are in the bedroom." she teased, but hoped Quinn would understand that it was a good thing really. "Something about all the goofy smiles…" she continued to tease, but her hand remained in Quinn's hair, soothing her after what had to be a grueling practice.

Quinn looked— and Rachel knew she'd hate to hear it— _adorable _in her lap right then, with wide eyes and rosy cheeks from the exercise. Rachel's free hand drifted to lightly trace the line of her cheekbone. Cute cheeks. But Quinn seemed tense, again, probably from all the exercise. Her muscles had to be screaming. Finn always complained after a game and he was never as committed as Quinn clearly was.

"Are you sore?" Rachel asked, going back to taming the wild hair with light touches, as if she could ever be tamed really. "I could give you a massage, if it would help?"

Quinn's eyes fluttered close as Rachel's hand combed through her hair. It soothed her and calmed her heavy breaths. This was something she could get used to. She even let Rachel's teasing slide, she felt so relaxed.

Quinn hummed in answer to Rachel asking if she was sore. Yes, she was, but she could ignore the soreness of her muscles as long as Rachel kept running her hand through her hair like that. Although she did open one eye at the mention of a massage. She thought about it for a moment, of Rachel's small but able hands working all over her body, massaging the kinks out of it. It sounded heavenly. But. Quinn groaned.

"Rach, you know how I get," she huffed, annoyed that she was admitting a flaw. "I'll probably want a happy ending after the massage." Who wouldn't, really? Rachel had amazing, talented hands. And just the thought of those hands massaging all over her back…she shivered at the thought.

But Rachel wanted to wait and Quinn would respect that. Even though technically it wasn't sex, they were still at school and while Quinn had absolutely zero qualms about the venue, Rachel probably did and she wouldn't push her into something that she was uncomfortable with before she was ready. She closed both eyes again, relishing in the soothing feeling of hands running through her hair. "Just…keep doing what you're doing," she yawned.

Just as she was starting to fall asleep to the feeling, Coach Sylvester was yelling at her that the locker room was empty and to hit the showers. Quinn sighed, and rolled off of the bench, away from Rachel. She was usually grateful for the older woman's odd understanding and protectiveness but right then, she'd just wanted a few more minutes with Rachel.

"Let me take a shower and we can walk to class together after?" she suggested with a quirked eyebrow. With a smile that was really more of a smirk, Quinn turned and jogged towards the locker room, eager to take a soothing hot shower and get the sweat off of her.

Rachel's bottom lip jutted out in a pout when her offer was refused, but she supposed she could understand. She didn't intend for it to be a "happy ending" kind of massage though, just… a caring sort of thing. She wanted to take care of Quinn's aches, make her feel better after such a cruel practice.

For the second time since finding out, Rachel cursed Quinn's penis. The first time was for her being super fertile and preventing Rachel from, well, being truly fucked. Although Rachel had to admit, the precision of Quinn's tongue and lips, combined with her well-timed nips and grazing of her teeth… that brought Rachel to _explosive _orgasms. Plus, the attention was a nice perk. She liked Quinn focusing entirely on pleasuring her, with nothing to gain but Rachel's release.

But this wasn't supposed to be about orgasms. It was supposed to be about _intimacy. _Rachel was a clingy, affectionate girl, and she wanted to share intimacy, romance, without having to worry about what's going on in Quinn's pants. It wasn't even that she fit with the stereotype of teenage boys, because Rachel knew that once Quinn started, she probably wouldn't want to stop for the whole day. It was just that the thing between Quinn's legs seemed to be very, _very_ sensitive.

Rachel sighed as she waited for her… for _Quinn _to come back, but while trying to figure out a solution, but a freshly showered Quinn Fabray returned before Rachel had come up with anything at all to counter the issue.

"Hey you," she greeted, smiling at her sweet-cheeked friend. Quinn smelled fresh and enticing, even though she was out of the uniform, which was a great loss. The black was back, much like the night at the party. "You look nice."

She remembered out of the blue Quinn's reaction to Rachel mentioning pregnancy, and her demanding that should Quinn get her pregnant, she would have to take care of Rachel all through it. The idea made her snort to herself, at ruining moments with mentions of pregnancy so she could have her own romantic moments with Quinn. However, she feared that would interrupt the romance as well as the erections. Still, it was something to think about, as a way to control the urges.

Rachel, after checking they were in fact alone, leaned up onto her toes to kiss Quinn's cheek. She didn't know how much Quinn wanted the rest of the school to know about their relationship. Was she out? Would it damage her rep to be seen with someone in knee high socks? And more than that, could Quinn handle the hassle that would undoubtedly be thrown her way if Finn found out that Rachel was now dating not only a girl, but _Quinn Fabray, _resident badass and soccer all-star (who happened to be a much, much better athlete.) Maybe they should just keep it on the down low, for Quinn's sake? Rachel could be protective of her, right?

"Ready to go?"

Quinn's smile dimmed a little when she saw Rachel look around before kissing her on the cheek. Right. She'd forgotten just who they were on the school's social ladder. Rachel was the girl who had dated one of the most popular guys in school, two if you counted Puckerman in sophomore year, and Quinn was…well, Quinn. She didn't exactly have a sterling reputation. She didn't begrudge Rachel for trying to protect her reputation but it still stung a little. But when Quinn got hurt, she got angry. Her jaw clenched and her expression turned blank.

"I think I'm just going to skip today," she said with a careless shrug. She turned on her heel and made a beeline towards the football stands, under the bleachers. Her hands shook as they rooted around in her pants then her bag for her pack of cigarettes.

Who had she been kidding? Honest to goodness dating someone? Really? And Rachel Berry? Quinn cursed loudly as she tried to light the cigarette dangling from her mouth but the stupid _fucking_ lighter wouldn't stay lit. She threw the lighter away and dropped onto the couch she'd swindled Sylvester out of, head in her hands. One date. Just one. And one night of sex. Why had she thought it was special?

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to get something out, but the words wouldn't form simply because the thoughts wouldn't either. Just… _what?_ What happened? What changed?

Quinn dropped her quickly, easily, despite everything they had shared over the past few days. Had she been foolish to think that sleeping with Quinn was a good idea, or that she could keep her interested when sex was off the menu?

And then there was that girl, the one Quinn had before Rachel. What if she had sex quite firmly on the menu? Like Rachel could compete with that. Why would Quinn want to put in the effort to date a girl who wasn't even putting out, right?

Rachel felt used and beyond embarrassed. Quinn looked so careless when she dismissed Rachel like that, and she supposed that too explained why her offer of a massage was rejected. Quinn was done with her.

Rachel considered following Quinn to her hideout, confronting her and demanding an explanation, but what good would it do? Not even Finn has been this mean, and he was the kind of fool who spoke without thinking, accidentally insulting everybody around him. She had heard countless comments about how she talked to much, how her breasts weren't as big as the cheerleaders', how she was selfish for not putting out for him. And still, Quinn was worse. Because Rachel had given so much more to just another stupid jock who didn't care about her, and she was too blind to see it.

So no, she didn't want to confront Quinn, so instead she shuffled off away from her bench and back into the school, where she walked to her first class alone, because apparently she was wrong before. Walking together was off limits, and she was an idiot for believing that Quinn could commit to anything but a nicotine addiction. She was an idiot for believing she could fit into some leather and oddly colored hair lifestyle in her cardigans and knee high socks. She was an idiot for thinking that the possessive hickeys she left trailing from Quinn's neck to her hipbone meant anything more than proof that someone had sucked her off.

Rachel defiantly wiped at her eyes, but she saw one of the hockey players headed her way with a large cup of red, sticky liquid. She knew the look in his eyes, and finally she registered the cheers of the rest of the football team. She just didn't think she could take one today, so she ducked into the nearest room, hand fumbling for a handle anywhere she could find it. It missed her by a fraction of a second, and she heard it hit the other side of the door. Regardless, Rachel took solace in the empty bathroom she had stumbled into. She needed the peace anyway.

_Screw Quinn. Screw every jock in this stupid school._ She cursed them all, she _hated _them all. They were all the same. They all cared more about their reputations than the girls they were using. Quinn was no different from the moron who tried to hit her with a slushie.

Last period found Quinn hanging around the entrance to the choir room. She'd skipped all her classes and chain smoked her way through an entire pack of cigarettes. She had smoked and paced, smoked some more and bruised her knuckles on the bleachers' steel support, finished the cigarettes and kicked at the already beaten up coach before coming to the reluctant decision that okay, she would take what she could get from Rachel.

If she wanted to date in secret, that was…well…Quinn wasn't fine with it and she still needed time to come to terms with being a dirty little secret but she would take it if that was the only capacity she could have Rachel. Which brought her here, to the choir room.

She figured since she'd picked Rachel up from her house, she should bring her home too. The logical part of her was telling her that any one of Rachel's Glee friends could give her a ride home but her logical side was usually overridden when it came to Rachel.

Quinn leaned against a row of lockers and waited for Rachel to show up. She'd gotten strange and half-frightened looks from the Glee kids who had already passed by but she'd ignored it, impatiently tapping her fingers on her arm. Finn Hudson walked by and if looks could kill, he'd be a thousand feet under. Quinn actually _growled_, which sent him scurrying away on his giant, lumbering legs.

Finally, Rachel showed up and Quinn wasted no time in grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a nearby bathroom. "Just so you know," she said before Rachel could speak up or protest about how people could have seen them. "I absolutely _hate_ the idea but if it's the only way you'll be comfortable then…" Quinn winced. She hated having to keep another secret, of _being _a secret but on the other hand, Rachel. "Okay. We don't have to be public about this relationship." It was killing her to say it because she wanted to have Rachel on her arm, to walk her to class and hold her hand and to smirk in Finn Hudson's stupid constipated face because his loss was her gain.

Rachel was confused. Like, really, _really _confused. Her day hadn't gotten much better, but high school was never grand for her anyway, so she sucked it up and soldiered through her classes to maintain her attendance percentage and string of high grades. Glee had been her silver lining, and Rachel believed strongly in silver linings, so she indulged in a solo and belted out her brand new heartache. The others in the class, for once, didn't berate her about it. Kurt even asked if she was okay, and Rachel insisted that she was, though she wasn't, and they both knew as much by her choice of songs.

Finn looked smug throughout glee, as if she was singing to him after all this time, but she was too emotional to really care about his ego right then, so she let it slide. She had bigger, pinker fish to fry.

Leaving glee was even better than arriving, because even if she had to walk home, or maybe call one of her dads and ask for a ride, it still meant leaving, and that meant being alone, finally. She _needed _to be alone, and coming from a lonely girl, that was saying something. She was suffocating.

But as her chance to breathe was just in sight, someone had a firm grip around her arm and tugged her into a bathroom. Rachel immediately took a few steps backwards from the offending kidnapper, afraid that her usual torment had actually escalated to physical violence, but her shoulders drooped when Quinn's voice grounded her senses before anything else. She was relieved. And then really confused.

She heard the word _relationship. _Pieces began to fit together, slowly, and Rachel began to feel like an ass. Had she really spent her day hating Quinn over a misunderstanding, when the resident "badass"— though that was debatable— actually sought her out to say that yes, they could do this? Yes. And Rachel was an ass.

"Relationship?" she echoed with a tell-tale lift in the corner of her lips. "You were mad because you_wanted _to be public about it?" Rachel was still mildly confused, but more anxious than anything else. She didn't want Quinn to hate any part of their relationship (_relationship!_) but… now the thought entered her head fully, she wasn't _confident _in coming out, or rather, giving the rest of the school more ammunition. But then there was Quinn, and if Quinn wanted to show off what they had, then could Rachel really be stupid enough to throw that back at her?

Rachel reached for Quinn's hand, frowning when she found hot and oddly squishy flesh. She looked down and found bruised knuckles that she would tend to as soon as she could. For now she just let go and settled instead for putting both hands by Quinn's hips. Silver lining #2.

"Quinn, I'm not ashamed of you." she said seriously, standing in her bubble of personal space. She regretted having the conversation in a bathroom, but her words were still sincere. "You're… beautiful, and smoking hot with really cute cheeks." Rachel joked, but her voice was soft and her gaze was adoring. "I'd be proud to trot around the school with you attached to me at all times. Why would I want to keep you a secret?" Rachel asked with her eyebrows angled uncertainly and her hand now up on the aforementioned cute cheek. Rachel had issues with personal space, clearly, even in tense situations.

Quinn's brows furrowed. The way Rachel made it sound, it was as if she didn't want to keep them a secret. So then…what was that earlier? What had she spent most of the day so angry about? Had she significantly upped her chances of lung cancer over a simple misunderstanding?

"I thought - but earlier, you - you looked around before you - " Quinn growled in frustation, hating that she was struggling with her words. "I thought you didn't want anyone to see you kissing me." Her hand traveled up to the hem of Rachel's sweater, tugging idly at it as she kept her gaze down. She didn't want to look Rachel in the eyes. "And I get it, I think. I mean, you've dated Finn and Puck and that Jesse kid and now me. It doesn't really take a genius to spot the not, Rachel." Quinn let out a self-deprecating laugh and let her hand fall away. "Not to mention my um…" Her gaze dropped further down to her pants as she trailed off.

She felt selfish now. And stupid. She'd been so caught up in feeling sorry for herself because Rachel didn't want to kiss her or hold her hand in public that she didn't think about Rachel was feeling. They hadn't even really spoken before Saturday and now she was expecting something public? God, she really was stupid.

"I don't hate the idea anymore," Quinn said in a small voice. "Take your time, if you have to." Even if Rachel said she'd be proud walking around the school with her, she didn't want to push her either.

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier." Apologies were hard for her. She'd been taught by her father to never apologize to anyone, except if it was to him about something you were born with and had no control over. She caught Rachel's gaze. She needed her to know that she was sincere about her apology, no matter how inexperienced she was with it. "Are we okay?"

Rachel's heart ached as Quinn put herself down, actually comparing herself Rachel's previous boyfriends, and Noah, who didn't really count as more than somebody she made out with sometimes.

And the strangest part was that she was _Rachel Berry._ People weren't lining up to date her, it's not like she had really high standards or something. And even if she did, Quinn would go above and beyond anyway.

"Quinn, don't…" Rachel mumbled when hazel eyes drifted down to her pants. She realized for the first time that Quinn wasn't always as cocky as she made out. Sometimes she was pretty insecure, and Rachel had been a fool not to see that. So she did the only thing she could do in moments like these. She threw her arms around Quinn and crushed her in close, burying her own face in Quinn's neck.

"We're fine, we're perfect." she said fiercely as her fingers came up to tangle in the back of Quinn's hair. "I like you so much, Quinn. I'd be proud to be seen as your friend, your girlfriend, your anything." Once again, Rachel regretted this conversation taking place in an abandoned bathroom, but she took a breath and looked into Quinn's eyes nonetheless, but not before putting a safe distance between them.

"You were my first, you know." her voice was suddenly nervous, despite everything. "I- I don't regret it. I knew you were always going to be different different. Well, maybe not today when I thought you were dropping me because I wasn't putting out. I thought I had made a mistake and you were just like all the other jocks here." she admitted with a hint of a frown because she had been pretty stupid about that. "But that night… I'm glad it was you. I'm in serious like with you, Quinn." Rachel cracked a shaky smile and hoped for one in return.

But she was suddenly, inspired to take action. She dragged Quinn by her wrist (not near her knuckles) and pulled them both out of the bathroom. The hallway wasn't swarming like it would be between classes, but for a Monday afternoon the crowd was pretty dense, and so Rachel followed through with her plan. She gently pushed Quinn back against a nearby locker and pressed her body into her in kind, eliminating the space between them. People were watching curiously. Rachel had performance anxiety, but… well, to be crude about it, _fuck it._

Their lips met gently, because regardless of who she was kissing, she wasn't bold enough to shove her tongue down anybody's throat in public. But she kissed Quinn firmly, softly, surely, with her hands possessively placed at her hips. Rachel was all kinds of possessive when it came to Quinn. People were whispering.

"See?" she asked, smiling as she pecked her lips lightly once more. "If you're mine, completely, then I'm showing you off." Rachel informed, a little giddy with the excitement and drama of the moment.

Quinn's eyes widened only slightly when Rachel told her that she was her first. She'd suspected and now, here was her confirmation. She was glad Rachel didn't regret but she was also a bit disappointed that she hadn't made it more special for her, something befitting a first time. Instead, her hormones had taken over. She wanted to promise Rachel many things, that the next time would be more special, that she was in serious like with her too but the brunette was suddenly dragging her out of the bathroom and into the hallway and…wow, okay.

Quinn couldn't contain her wide smile as Rachel pulled away. If her earlier words hadn't reassured Quinn, then this grand gesture certainly would have. She rested her head against Rachel's after another kiss. "You're amazing, Rachel Berry," she murmured, crushing her body against hers in a hug.

But Quinn could feel curious eyes on them and her eyes turned to steel as she surveyed the crowd. "Get lost, assholes," she said, loud enough for them to hear. A smug sense of satisfaction coursed through her when they all scrambled away. Yep, she still had it. But the smugness was overtaken by the warmth she felt with Rachel in her arms. Quinn sighed, inhaling Rachel's unique scent.

She didn't know how long they stood there for, just holding each other but it was long enough that Quinn's stomach started to rumble, reminding her that she'd skipped lunch. She pulled away but not before dropping another kiss on Rachel's lips. "Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked. Quinn rubbed the back of her neck. "And then maybe we could do homework together?" She couldn't recall the last time she'd done homework that wasn't at the last minute but any reason to hang out with Rachel for a little while longer.

She took Rachel's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as they headed to the parking lot. There were still a few stragglers in the hallways and Quinn could feel their eyes on them. Someone wolf whistled and her head whipped around to glare daggers at the culprit. "Eyes off my girlfriend, creep," she snarled threateningly. So she was kind of possessive. Hopefully, Rachel didn't mind. She turned to Rachel and smiled nonchalantly as if she hadn't just called her her girlfriend.

They climbed into her car and Quinn drove off towards her house, figuring she could always order a pizza. For now, she just wanted to be alone with Rachel.

Girlfriend. _Girlfriend! _Well it seemed Rachel's grand gesture had done the trick, which was a relief, because Rachel was a grand gesture kind of girl, and if Quinn wasn't, then there would be some trouble. Rachel thought it was appropriate to spice up anything from a math class to a performance with an extra dose of theatrics. And Quinn had called and raised her dramatics simply with the word_girlfriend._ Girlfriend!

And she couldn't lie, it had been pretty darn hot when Quinn had yelled at the gaping students, and they obeyed her in an instant, averting their eyes so she and Quinn could have their moment. Quinn was something Finn never was; protective, possessive. And a good athlete. But when Finn cropped back into her thoughts she remembered exactly why she had tried to protect Quinn in the first place. It wasn't that Finn was a violent person, and sure his aggression sometimes got the better of him, but the only fights he really had were with chairs, who always seemed to suffer the brunt of his frustration. But he was jealous and possessive as soon as somebody else took an interest in Rachel, as long as she and him had already broken up, and he'd no doubt hassle either herself or Quinn once he found out about their new relationship.

Rachel lifted her arm, fingers still linked with Quinn's, and wrapped a strong arm around herself, feeling Quinn's warmth as she tucked herself into her side. Her own arm slipped around Quinn's waist.

"I was trying to protect you, you know." Rachel started quietly as they left the school wrapped up in each other, headed towards Quinn's car. "I know you're big bad Quinn Fabray and you don't need anybody taking care of you, but you're _my_ big bad Quinn. I didn't want any trouble from Finn to compromise what we had." she curled her fingers into Quinn's shirt on the opposite side of her waist, keeping her close in case she took it the wrong way again and tried to bolt. Not again. "Or that other girl." Rachel added with only a hint of bitterness. She still didn't know if it was a relationship, or casual sex, or what. But either way, as they both clambered into the car, Rachel decided that she didn't like it, or _her_, whoever the bitch was. Not that she was jealous, because she totally wasn't. She just didn't like the idea of Quinn sleeping with somebody else, or worse, kissing somebody else, holding their hand, falling asleep curled up together. No. She did not like that at all. But she didn't need to worry about that right now. She had Quinn all to herself for today, and soon she'd be home, all alone with her girlfriend and her rumbling stomach.

A smile tugged at Quinn's lips. Protective Rachel was hot. Jealous and possessive Rachel even more so. "Finn's not even an issue, babe," Quinn assured her. Well, he wouldn't be an issue so long as he kept his nose out of their business and left Rachel alone. If he tried either of those things…well, let's just say he'd find out why the hockey team avoided her like the plague.

"As for that other girl," she paused, not quite sure how to phrase it. It had mostly been an experimentation thing, trying to find out if she was fully functional down there, that had turned into casual sex once they'd find out pretty quickly that yep, she was. "It was a casual thing, Rach," Quinn told her with a reassuring smile. "It's over and," she brought Rachel's hand to her lips. "I'm with you now." She was with Rachel now. Officially. The thought brought a wide smile to her face and at a stoplight, Quinn leaned in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss but soon had the car behind them honking insistently because the light had turned green.

Quinn couldn't keep the smile off her face the whole way to Rachel's house. Even better, there were no other cars in the driveway, which meant her fathers weren't home. Not that she was scared of them. She wasn't. She just wasn't 'meet the parents' material and Rachel was an only child which meant her parents would be even more protective and…so she was scared. But only a little. That didn't matter though since they weren't home.

"Do you mind if I call for pizza?" she asked once they were inside. "We could do homework before it gets here." Quinn didn't actually want to do homework; she wanted to make out with Rachel but she didn't want her to think that she was in this for the purely physical either.

Rachel did feel a little better with Quinn's reassurances. At least it wasn't some deep and meaningful relationship. She liked being the only person who got Quinn this way. Hand holds, soft kisses, and Quinn's possessive, protective nature. Rachel adored having Quinn like this. She adored Quinn.

When they arrived at Rachel's house, she sensed they were both relieved to find that her dads weren't around. Not that Rachel was ashamed of her, clearly, but before Quinn came anywhere close to meeting her dads, they both needed to be prepared. And they both needed to be free of hickeys. Honestly though, she got the feeling Quinn could be very charming when she wanted to. She was almost certain that on her best behavior, the Berry dads would absolutely fall in love with Quinn.

Oh, and she'd really have to actually tell them that she had a girlfriend.

"Here." Rachel said, plucking a menu from a pile of many others stuffed into a drawer. "Vegan pizza." but Rachel made no move to start her homework, even when Quinn was on the phone. Rachel's lips found skin, feather light as she followed the hollow of Quinn's throat upwards, then veered off to kiss along the line of her jaw.

"You smell good." she said with a lazy smile. "Even though I can tell that you've smoked like a chimney today." she added when Quinn paused on the phone. Rachel wasn't satisfied with the attention she was getting though, and so her fingers slipped through Quinn's belt loops and tugged her hips in closer. That had to get her attention once their hips collided.

So, okay. Maybe she really got off on the idea of being Quinn's girlfriend. Or maybe it was the way Quinn growled— literally _growled_— at the swarming students back at school. Or maybe it was something about the confirmation that yes, she was in fact better than the other girl she slept with. Whatever it was, Rachel was buzzing with excitement. She needed some kind of attention, now, and so she allowed her teeth to graze Quinn's bottom lip teasingly, demanding more.

"Babe…" she whined, pulling on her hips again, growing impatient.

Quinn's voice faltered when she felt Rachel's lips on her skin. By the time Rachel was pulling her forward by her belt loops, she'd caught on and she was smirking at how eager Rachel seemed. Her hand settled on Rachel's hip, slowly caressing her through her clothes as she finished up ordering. "Take your time," she told the person on the other end, voice low and eyes hungrily holding Rachel's.

Before she'd even hung up, her lips were sealed over Rachel's. This wasn't like the kisses they'd shared earlier that day, all soft and sweet and full of fluffy feelings. No, this kiss was passionate and rough and lustful. It reminded Quinn of the kisses they'd shared - no, _taken _on that first night. Quinn growled lowly when Rachel's teeth grazed her bottom lip again. God, the things this girl did to her. She backed them up slowly until the back of her legs hit the couch and she fell on top of it, Rachel on her lap. She groaned and tried not to squirm. She wasn't hard, not yet, but it would only be a matter of time with how heated they were getting and she didn't want to pull away too soon.

"Rachel," Quinn gasped as she pulled away for air. "What time will your dads be home?" She hated to be a mood killer, especially when Rachel was like this, but she didn't want the Berry men to catch them with their pants down. Not literally, of course, since they were waiting but still.

But she couldn't keep her mouth off of Rachel for long. She started trailing kisses along Rachel's neck, one hand toying playfully with the hem of Rachel's skirt while the other settled low on her back to steady her. Quinn actually had to hold herself back from biting down on the delicate skin. They had enough hickeys already.

On top of Quinn was always a wonderful place to be, especially when she could roll her hips just so and her senses would ignite with the most wonderful sensations. Wearing short skirts had its uses when nothing but a flimsy pair of panties separated her and the growing bulge in Quinn's jeans. She could feel though, that Quinn, in all her magnificence, was trying to keep them both under control, and Rachel appreciated it. Sort of. Not really, but she thought it was sweet.

"Late." was going to be her only reply, but she paused mid-kiss and opened her eyes with a curious eyebrow raised. An internal battle began; curiosity vs. the heat pooling deep inside her. Rambling vs. grinding herself against Quinn while their lips explored overheated skin.

But considering the topic of her thoughts, the arousal building slowly began to dissipate, and so her questioning won out.

"Do you…" a crinkle of her nose as she tried to think it over. She could still feel the light pressure and delicious heat from Quinn's fingertips just past the hem of her skirt, sparking her senses to life with every minute movement. Almost as soon as she started, her focus dwindles and her hips made a slow rock forward again when a slight ridge in Quinn's jeans teased her. When did her breathing grow so labored? Did she look as turned on as she felt? She hoped not, but her blown pupils and parted lips, combined with her mildly flushed cheeks all pointed in the same direction. She wanted her clothes off, and Quinn's, and she wanted to be in this same position, with Quinn's body hugged close to hers, and that talented mouth leaving hot, wet kisses all across her chest.

But right _talking._ That's what they were supposed to be doing for a second. She stilled her hips, even though her clit was unsatisfied and needy for sensation and she felt like screaming as soon as the delicious torture ended.

"Do you want to meet my dads?" she finally pushed the question out, realizing that the sooner she got her answer, the sooner she could get back to cruelly working herself up against Quinn's lap.

Quinn had to bite her lip to contain her whimper the moment Rachel started moving against her. She needed Rachel to stop doing that. She also needed Rachel to never stop doing that. One of those. By the way her hand moved from Rachel's skirt to her ass to help her move, she was leaning towards the second one. Her hips rocked up, pressing her rock hard erection into the heat she could already feel even through the layers of clothes.

But Rachel was saying something and she had to blink several times to clear the fog from her mind. Did she want to meet Rachel's dads? _Hell no._ But she needed to put it delicately because she still wanted Rachel grinding deliciously on top of her. "Not today, okay, babe?" There, that was about as delicate as she could get at the moment. She knew she would have to meet the Berry men eventually but not today and, if she was really good at sneaking, maybe not for a long time.

Her mouth pressed hotly against Rachel's collarbone before traveling upwards to capture Rachel's mouth, moaning at the familiar sensation. Both hands were now on Rachel's ass, helping her move against her as Quinn grinded upwards.

There was a voice in her head telling her to slow down, that they were going too fast but then Rachel whimpered breathily against her mouth and the voice was quickly silenced. They were essentially dry humping on Rachel's couch but Quinn hardly cared at that point.

She barely even responded to Quinn's answer, because she was so out of her head with pleasure in the moment. Quinn's possessive hands under her skirt, on her ass made her whimper with excitement and move all the harder against Quinn's lap, finding new pressure. Her own hands had begun exploring too, sliding against pale skin under a dark shirt. Rachel wanted to follow the entire line of Quinn's body with her lips.

"You're so hard," she breathed as she rolled her hips just right. But this wasn't fair, not for Quinn at least. Rachel would have a relatively easy time getting off this way, with minimal clean up. Quinn however, wasn't quite so lucky. Rachel was conflicted. They were supposed to be waiting, but… well, it would just be easier to… not wait.

Blunt nails dragged downwards against Quinn's stomach until they reached her pants, where those fingers tucked themselves just underneath and her thumb toyed with the button.

"I'm not sure I can wait," she finally admitted, in case Quinn had somehow missed that rather obvious fact. Her underwear was pretty much ruined already. Again. "We need to stop, or you need to take your clothes off." she decided in a hot whisper against Quinn's lips. Quinn got the final decision, because Rachel honestly didn't know how to decide. Not when she was reminded of just how big Quinn really was, and God, she had only felt Quinn inside her once. It wasn't fair.

She could already feel the heat radiating from Rachel and she knew that there was a wet spot at the front of her jeans, from Rachel, from how wet she was. Because of Quinn. She moaned at the thought, burying her head against Rachel's neck. Her self-control was fraying at the edges and it really didn't help that Rachel was pulling at it by giving her a decision.

Quinn groaned. Why did she have to make the choice? Her hands flexed against Rachel's ass, pulling her against her erection once again. She looked up at Rachel's flushed face, at her swollen lips and and then down at her heaving would be so easy, so easy to just throw off all of their clothes and pound Rachel into the couch, fuck consequences and waiting for the third date.

Quinn breathed a tortured sigh against Rachel's neck before pressing a quick, apologetic kiss to it. She gently moved Rachel off her lap and depositing her on the couch, letting her head fall back against it as she did. She was still painfully hard and she slammed her eyes shut, trying to will her erection down. Dead puppies and Finn Hudson. Teen pregnancies and dead puppies. Finn Hudson and teen pregnancies. There, that did the trick.

"I'm sorry, Rach," she muttered with an apologetic half smile. "I just want the next time to be special."_For you._ But she left that last part unsaid because there was a sappy quota for the day and she'd already went over the quota, what with the bathroom incident and the hallway incident and now choosing to wait when Rachel had been seemingly willing.

Rachel wasn't a violent girl. She wasn't. But when Quinn eased her away from her lap, she could have committed murder quite easily and felt nothing but satisfaction. She huffed and ran her hands over her face, as if maybe she could rub out the frustration that way. Her skin was hot to the touch, and she thought bitterly that it should have been Quinn's fingertips and lips finding that out.

With her jaw set, muscles twitching there in frustrated tension, she tried to calm herself down. Eyes closed, fingers curled unforgivingly into the couch. She was _wet. _So wet.

"Please stop talking." she said quickly when Quinn's sweet words drifted out in a husky drawl. It was too much, the sound of her voice, the romantic words. "You're making me want you more." she sighed, dropping her head into her hands. Soft brown hair fell over her face, as if she wasn't irritated enough. Fortunately though, at that moment the doorbell went, and Rachel suddenly remembered that they had ordered a pizza. Distraction. She jumped at the opportunity to remove herself from whatever heated atmosphere they had created.

Rachel stood uncomfortably, reminded then of just how wet she really was. She told Quinn to stay right where she was, and went to pay for the pizza, because Quinn had paid for the date already. It was only fair. By the time she returned, she had a new state of mind. The pizza was dropped to the table almost carelessly, and Rachel was perched beside Quinn on the couch, looking at her with more clarity than she had left with.

"It's always special with you." she started with no preamble. "Maybe not conventionally, exactly, but what we have really is special to me. Serial killer air hangars are special to me." she said with a half smile and a squeeze of her hand before carrying on. "I wanted to wait because I was afraid you only really wanted to get into my pants. But that was before you smoked your body weight in cigarettes just because you wanted to show me off." her tone was still teasing and light, but she meant her words sincerely. "Whenever it happens, it'll be special, even if that ends up being in the locker room right after soccer practice."

In the meantime though, she kicked off her shoes and reached for a slice of pizza as large as her head. "What happened to your hand?" she asked conversationally as the bruised knuckles caught her eye again.

"Oh." So she didn't have to beg off and be all noble? She could have been inside of Rachel by this point? Quinn sighed, blowing pink hair away from her face. Oh well. At least she could deliberately make it special and not just because it was the two of them.

Although…she did bring up a good idea about the locker room. Her lips brushed against Rachel's ear as she moved closer. It seemed as if she needed to be touching Rachel at all times but she wasn't going to complain about that particular need. "Mmm, maybe not the next time but definitely sometime," Quinn promised. She'd always had a particular fantasy about sex in the locker room after winning a game.

With a wink at Rachel, she reached for a slice of the pizza. She paused with it halfway to her mouth when Rachel asked about her knuckles. Quinn blushed and scratched at the back of her neck. How was she supposed to explain that she'd punched a solid steel bar? "I punched something," she mumbled. "A post." Quinn ducked her head in embarrassment, biting into her pizza and absolutely refusing to look at Rachel.

In hindsight, it was kind of funny but she'd just been so upset at the time and the cigarettes weren't doing their job and the couch just wasn't the right height for her to punch. "I don't go around picking fights with steel posts, just so you know." She felt she needed to explain. She stuffed her mouth with more pizza. If her mouth was full, she couldn't make more of a fool of herself.

For a moment, Rachel thought Quinn had punched a person and almost hyperventilated. She would not be seen in a relationship with a bully! But a post made her grimace, imaginary pain making her own hand tingle.

A second passed of Rachel just watching Quinn, trying to understand what would possess her to do something so ridiculous. With her cheeks puffed out from chewing and her eyes looking at absolutely any space unoccupied by Rachel, it was hard to even imagine Quinn angry enough to punch something.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked gently when she gave up trying to figure out the logic behind such a silly and painful decision. As she spoke, she carefully took hold of the injured hand to inspect it closer. It looked horribly painful. Actually, it just looked plain horrible. Rachel was never good with injuries and this just tickled her— okay, non-existent— gag reflex. "You need to get it looked at tomorrow." Rachel said with no room for question, and just in case Quinn began to protest, brown eyes gave a hardened glare in warning. You don't mess with a Berry on a mission. "We need to ice it too, after you've eaten."

The swollen knuckles seemed to take priority over everything else, even the heated words Quinn had murmured low and deliciously beside her ear had been forgotten, which was some sort of miracle when she had visions of a glistening Quinn Fabray fresh from a match she had won, taking her against the lockers hard and fast. But Quinn wanted it to be special next time, and Rachel wasn't really going to complain about a little romance. She could wait, as long as she had enough distractions. And she had a perfect distraction coming up soon. She was totally going to plan a really awesome date for her and Quinn.

Quinn sighed and swallowed her food with an audible gulp. She put an arm around Rachel, settling it on her waist and pulling her closer. "I was just upset," she said with a shrug, reaching for another slice of pizza with her other hand. "Like you said, I just really wanted to show you off."

Looking back at it now, she knew she had overreacted but that was just how she worked. Quinn got hurt, then she'd cover that up with anger and then she needed to let off some steam. She never really_talked_ about anything, which she supposed she had to work on if she wanted this relationship to work. Rachel would probably appreciate the dramatics though. And she really did want this relationship to work out. She liked Rachel. She was in serious like with her.

The need to tell Rachel the things she was feeling was rising up in her. Feeling the sudden rush of affection for her, Quinn squeezed Rachel against her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "You know, this vegan thing isn't half bad, Berry," she said teasingly. "Still prefer actual meat though." Oh well, close enough. Quinn had once said that she couldn't imagine ever having a meal without meat and yet here she was.

Quinn managed to squeeze a giggle out of Rachel, even with a mouthful of food and her pizza hanging precariously between the edges of her fingers and her teeth. She had to pull away from the slice, lest the situation get any more messy, and wipe at her lips in case any stray sauce had found its way there.

"We should have ordered two pizzas. You don't have to eat vegan food with me, you know." Rachel stretched her body slightly to reach Quinn's temple and placed a kiss there, mirroring the one Quinn just gave her. Her nose was tickled by vibrant pink hair. It smelled pretty.

"Quinn, I've been thinking about this three date thing." Rachel started, placing her hand on the inside of Quinn's knee and pulling on it to get her to face her more fully. Quinn got the hint and shuffled over a bit, and Rachel felt an unexpected rush of serious like. Something about not even needing words, but she resisted the need to kiss and just smiled instead. "I was wondering if I could plan the next one. I think it's only right that I woo you just as much as you woo me. And this time we'd get to hold hands in front of everybody." Yes, Rachel tacked the last bit on just to tempt her into saying yes.

Quinn shook her head when Rachel said they should have ordered two pizzas, though she did smile at the kiss to her temple. "I don't mind. Really," she said firmly. Why make Rachel order two pizzas when she was perfectly fine with eating vegan pizza? Not to say she would turn vegan, she just didn't want Rachel to go out of her way for her.

Rachel placed her hand on her knee and Quinn readily put her hand on top of it, intertwining their fingers as she turned to face her. "Wooing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a light laugh. Another thing to put on the ever growing list of things she adored about Rachel Berry: her vocabulary. And that beeping noise in her head was the sound of her sappy quota meter breaking. "Is that what we're doing?" Quinn couldn't resist and she pressed her lips against Rachel's. She pretended to think about it for a moment when she pulled away. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Rach," Quinn said with a swift nod.

She wondered idly what Rachel could be planning. "You gonna tell me what we'll doing on this date or what?" she asked. She wasn't really expecting an answer though. If it were her, she'd be deliberately vague just to keep the element of surprise, also to frustrate Rachel because a frustrated Rachel was hot and adorable at the same time.

Rachel gave Quinn a funny look for a moment, confused— no _appalled_— by the question, however a kiss swiftly distracted her. Quinn kissed her a lot. Rachel liked it. Quinn was pretty sappy really, underneath all her bravado.

"Of course we're wooing each other." Rachel said firmly when her mouth was free again. "And extremely wooed you shall be!" she insisted even though she really didn't have a plan yet. She wanted something fun, something public where they could hold hands and Rachel could show off her date to the whole world. She looked up at Quinn's question, licking her lips to stall for time. Of course she had to ask before Rachel had a plan.

"Well, _I'll _be doing a lot of hand holding and cheek kissing. _You _will be doing a lot of swooning and going weak at the knees." Rachel deflected the question pretty well, she hoped. "I won't even make you eat any vegan food." she added while she once again pulled at Quinn's legs and then pushed her shoulders down so she had her back to the couch. Rachel was bossy, there was no room for _requesting_these things. She slinked her body over Quinn's and allowed their gentle curves to fit together. Quinn's warmth was relaxing and her scent was familiar.

"Success." she smiled against Quinn's neck as she pressed her lips to an existing hickey. "I initiated cuddle time like a top secret agent." she said smugly when she pulled back slightly to look into those hazel eyes she loved so much. Her nose nuzzled against Quinn's for a fraction of a second before their lips caught again, preventing her girlfriend from coming back with some clever quip. _Girlfriend._ She still wasn't over that. "You called me your girlfriend." she smiled against Quinn's lips, with her eyes still closed as she stole yet another kiss.

Quinn had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from breaking into a wide grin as Rachel went on about what their date would be like. She was absolutely charmed but didn't want to show it. Rachel might accuse her of prematurely swooning. "Sounds like a plan, babe," she said seriously even if she was still trying to fight that smile. Really, she'd been sold at the holding hands part.

An eyebrow rose up as Rachel pushed her down onto the couch, Quinn's hands resting comfortably on her hips as Rachel settled above her. "Bossy," she accused goodnaturedly. Quinn would be lying if she said it wasn't hot but then she'd yet to find anything she didn't find hot about Rachel. Her eyebrow rose higher at the thought of how this bossiness could translate in the bedroom. Rachel had another thing coming if she thought she could boss Quinn around there. She would be open to maybe the occasional switching up though.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Rachel kissed her neck, catching the tail end of something incredibly dorky and cute at the same time. She was about to dryly retort but then Rachel's lips on hers and whatever sarcastic remark she had died on her lips as she returned the kiss happily. This was another thing she couldn't get enough of: Rachel Berry kisses.

She hummed in contentment as Rachel pulled away slightly. "Well of course I called you my girlfriend," Quinn scoffed as her hand started tracing patterns on Rachel's back. "It's because you are." She leaned forward to nip playfully at Rachel's lower lip. "Mine." And as if to ward away any arguments, she pressed their mouths together.

Rachel pulled back, her tongue swiping across her just-kissed lips. She could taste that uniquely Quinn flavor there, but only acknowledged it briefly. Her mind was more interested in this "Mine." business.

"Possessive much?" Rachel remarked with an entertained smile. "Who would have thought you'd end up with somebody so bossy?" she mused with a satisfied grin slipping onto her lips. She wondered just how far she could push this bossy thing before Quinn began to push back. She had a few ideas, but Quinn probably wouldn't be too pleased. But Rachel could be a very persuasive woman when the need arose, and Quinn had a real weakness when it came to her girlfriend.

The devious smile and devilish glint in her eyes needed to be removed quickly before Quinn cottoned on to her plotting. "Anyway!" she said brightly, immediately hopping off of her girlfriend and beginning to tidy up their pizza mess. "I'm going to…" she pointed to the kitchen and scurried out there to put away their leftover pizza before Quinn could call her out on her scheming. And as an extra measure, she started babbling about the first thing that popped into her head.

"So, are you technically like, a brand new gender?" she called from the kitchen over her shoulder. "And more importantly, does that create a brand new sexuality? Am I Quinnsexual now?" Yes, good distraction. She gave herself a satisfied pat on the back. Her string of successful secret agent missions continued.

Yes, she was possessive. Though definitely not in the psycho you-can-only-talk-to-me way. She just liked to know that Rachel was hers and maybe show that off to everybody who even thought of had a naughty thought about _her_ girlfriend. Quinn settled back into the couch as Rachel moved off, watching her go into the kitchen with a lecherous gaze on her ass. What? She couldn't help that Rachel's ass was glorious.

Her good mood evaporated and her jaw clenched at Rachel's question though. She absolutely_hated_ questions about her gender. Her friendship with the Skanks had almost ended because they wouldn't take the goddamn hint that she got pissed off every time they asked if she was actually a girl after they found out. But Rachel…Rachel didn't know better, she didn't know how much hell her father had put her through just because her gender was a big question mark. She shouldn't take it out on her.

Quinn took a deep breath and let it hiss out through her teeth. "No, I'm a girl," she answered curtly, hoping her frustration didn't show through her voice. "I just happen like girls and have boy parts."

She took another deep breath and rubbed at a nonexistent knot between her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the rest of the afternoon because she was being sensitive about a legitimate question. "And you're only Quinnsexual if you're exclusively into _me_," she said in a lighter tone carrying her usual bravado. "What are you doing back there, anyway?" she asked. She wanted to distract herself before her mood spiraled some more. Rachel didn't need to be subjected to that twice in one day.

Rachel heard the shift in her tone and immediately grimaced at her own insensitivity. Quinn continued to talk and Rachel felt even worse. She wandered back out of the kitchen and over to where her girlfriend— _girl_friend. Girl.— was sat on the couch.

"I was tidying up." she said, coming over to sit beside Quinn. Close. Their knees touched, but Rachel's hands remained folded in her own lap. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." she said with genuine regret. She knew Quinn didn't want to talk about it, probably not even like this, but Rachel needed to. "I just… I'm new at this, Quinn. But I don't want any part of our relationship to be some taboo topic."

Rachel cupped the side of Quinn's neck and brought her into a tender kiss before she even attempted a continuation.

"I know you're a girl. I _like _that you're a girl." Another kiss. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, actually." another kiss, closer to the corner, as if she could encourage it to lift and make Quinn to smile. "And I am most definitely exclusively into you. You should be Rachelsexual too." Finally she moved back and pushed Quinn's hair away from her face gently. "I'm not going to stop asking questions when they come up, Quinn." she said seriously now, all joking pushed aside. "And you don't have to feel weird about telling me stuff, because whatever the labels are, they don't matter to me. I'm in serious like with everything you are, and whatever labels come with you, or being with you." She referenced the brand new Myspace comments that had come to her phone already calling her a lesbian. It had only caused an eye roll. As if she hadn't heard that one a thousand times before. She concluded that they were just jealous of her multiple orgasms and cute dates.

There, that was everything she could think to say. Well, within reason. She didn't want to talk forever, because that always made things worse. But her speech was done, and now she sat with her bottom lip caught between her lip, waiting for Quinn to either accept her words or reject them.

Quinn sighed, eyes trained down even as Rachel kissed her sweetly several times and fussed over her. Usually, that would have been enough to garner a smile from Quinn but the topic at hand weighed heavily in her mind. Logically, she knew they had to talk about it, she just didn't _want_ to.

"It's a sensitive topic, Rachel," she said finally a few minutes after Rachel had gone silent, somber hazel eyes meeting brown. "You can't just expect me to open up about it right away." She didn't expect Rachel to stop asking questions but she shouldn't expect Quinn to just readily answer them, either. But she did need to give Rachel a semblance of an answer for now. Quinn didn't want her to worry too much and she needed to show her that she did trust her. It would just take some time.

Her eyes darted around as she tried to find the words, tried to figure out what she was comfortable with telling Rachel for now. In time, the whole story would probably come out but for now… "I was a boy." Her hand found Rachel's and squeezed as if to try and draw strength from her even as her eyes concentrated on a thread sticking out from the couch. "Until I wasn't. The doctors found an anomaly when I was two and suddenly I was an in between." Quinn let out a watery laugh. "And a supreme disappointment to my parents."

Quinn turned away from Rachel then and slumped forward, her hand leaving Rachel's as it came up to rub at her face. Not at her eyes. They weren't watering or anything like that. "C-can we just leave it at that for now please?" she muttered. God, she hated anyone seeing her like this.

The words tasted bitter in the air, and vile when she breathed them in. Quinn's self-deprecating laughter made her stomach churn uncomfortably and Rachel felt the urge to run to the nearest bathroom and throw up everything she had eaten. It _hurt, _seeing Quinn hurting. And she didn't know how to fix it.

She shuffled forward, getting rid of the safe distance Quinn had put between them again. That didn't need to be there. What needed to be there was Rachel, the girl who was in serious like with Quinn. She wanted to always be there, actually.

Her hand rubbed at Quinn's back in a pathetic attempt to soothe her. She didn't know what else to do while Quinn was slumped over and unable to even look up at Rachel, but she leaned in close and pressed her lips against the back of Quinn's clothed ribs, just once. She could feel Quinn's heartbeat from there, and even that felt sad.

With her cheek resting against Quinn's back, her arms somehow snaked their way around her waist too, until she was almost just holding her from behind, while Quinn sat with her head in her hands.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence where their breathing began to fall into the same rhythm. "Just to sleep. My dads won't be home until late and they'll both be gone by 8 tomorrow. We can get up late." she'd make the compromise if it meant getting Quinn to smile again, or at least not look so sad. And she'd hold off on the questions for now, even though she desperately wanted to know what kind of parents would be disappointed in their daughter for being different.

Being held by Rachel was nice. It calmed her down and soothed her. It untangled the mess of emotions Quinn was feeling, from anger at herself for showing weakness and at her parents for being awful, frustration that she even had to talk about this and that Rachel had brought it up in the first place and then sadness because why couldn't they have just loved her? Her emotions were all over the place but she was glad Rachel was holding her. It made everything seem less overwhelming.

After a moment, Quinn wrapped her own arms around Rachel and buried her head against her neck, just reveling in the feeling and the warmth her girlfriend provided. Sleeping - just sleeping - with Rachel and holding her and being held by her like this all through the night sounded wonderful right about now. "I'd like that," she murmured.

Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's neck in a gesture of silent thanks. She was ashamed to admit that she hadn't expected Rachel to react like this to something so atypical of her usual cocky self. In the morning, everything would be back to normal, or at least Quinn hoped it would be. She didn't know if she could take Rachel treating her delicately after this. But for now… "Can we stay like this for a little while though?" she asked as her arms tightened slightly around Rachel's waist.

It really wasn't easy. Quinn had so many limits and boundaries, lines that were not to be crossed. Rachel didn't know the rules of the game just yet, and the consequences of getting something wrong with Quinn felt life threatening. And even that was a problem, because Rachel knew without a doubt that Quinn's pride was important to her. Her reputation, her bravado, her brave front, the whole show— that was Quinn's safety, Rachel had learned. And she didn't want to threaten that by being _too _nice. Equally, she didn't want to be insensitive.

The line she walked was thin, high up, and hovering above certain death, it seemed. And she was stuck, unable to see a way out and unable to ask.

"Sure." she replied softly, because staying still was something she could do for now, and Quinn's arms held on tighter anyway, as if trying to anchor her there, or maybe keep herself anchored. Her hand found its way up to Quinn's hair and ran through the soft pink locks lovingly while Quinn's steady breathing rolled across the skin by her neck, keeping her grounded there too.

"I want to meet your friends." she said out of the blue after long minutes of silence had dragged on. For a little while Rachel thought Quinn had fallen asleep right there cuddled into her neck, but she felt a deep sigh and knew otherwise. "I've been thinking about those girls from the party. The ones who made all those crude remarks. I think next time you're invited to one of those parties, you should take me with you, as your girlfriend this time." Rachel sounded confident, bordering on cocky, but truthfully she was a little shy about asking. She didn't want to intrude on something private of Quinn's, like one of those clingy girlfriends who annoyed the entire universe. But she also didn't want them to think Quinn had slept with her and never seen her again, when in reality, she had the pink haired beast tamed into a something akin to a cuddly house kitten. More secret agent work.

Quinn frowned and pressed another soft kiss to Rachel's neck before pulling away so she could see Rachel's face. On some level, she understood what Rachel was doing, trying to diffuse the gravity of the situation and Quinn was grateful for that. But Rachel with her friends? With the _Skanks?_ It did not compute. But she was already wrapped around Rachel's finger and she couldn't just outright say 'no' so she gave it some thought.

On one hand, introducing Rachel to her friends could potentially make her life easier, as it usually did when your friends and your girlfriend got along. But on the other hand, introducing Rachel to her friends could also spell disaster for her. Especially if they didn't like each other. And then there was the matter of Mack. How exactly did somebody go about introducing their girlfriend to their former fuck buddy and not have it blow up in their faces? Rachel had already shown that she was pretty possessive herself and she didn't know if the news that she regularly hung out with said former fuck buddy would be taken particularly well. If this dilemma didn't distract her from the earlier serious situation then probably nothing would. And Quinn was suitably distracted now, weighing the pros and cons in her mind.

"Well…" she started hesitantly, biting on her lower lip. "They already know that my next couple of weekends are reserved for you." They did. She'd texted them yesterday and said she couldn't hang out during next few weekends and she'd gotten replies along the lines of 'whipped', 'pussy whipped' and 'berry's bitch.' That was pretty much their own twisted version of acceptance. So far, they seemed okay with Rachel. They weren't the types of friends that always needed to hang out with each other anyway.

But there was still the issue of Mack. Quinn worried her lower lip some more and then thought 'fuck it.' Her thing with Mack was over and done with and she was with Rachel now. She didn't want to bring up something that would just cause problems. Finally, Quinn nodded, a smirk forming on her face. "We'll get you something that says 'Quinn's Girlfriend'," she says teasingly. She felt so much lighter now than she had just minutes earlier. The magic of Rachel Berry.

Quinn took an eternity to answer and for a long time, Rachel thought she had stepped on some toes, intruded on a private getaway of Quinn's. The unsure lip-biting wasn't a good sign (even if it did look pretty good.) But Quinn agreed with her usual cocky smirk plastered back onto her lips, and that was a sight Rachel had missed after the heartbreaking minutes they had spent barely scratching the surface of Quinn's condition and what it meant for her home life.

"No way!" she said with raised eyebrows and a shrill voice after Quinn's answer. "That is reserved for your soccer matches only!" Whoops, did she not mention that she was already designing a "Team Quinn" t-shirt? Anyway! "Besides, I liked the way you looked at me at the first party." She was not going to throw away the opportunity to have Quinn staring at her ass all night again by dressing in her usual attire. And she imagined that if she turned up to a party like the last one in her usual short skirt, knee socks and penny loafers, with a "Quinn's Girlfriend" t-shirt on, Quinn's friends wouldn't take to her too well. No, she had to fit in, she wanted to make a good impression, and if she couldn't do that with Quinn's parents then she would with Quinn's friends.

Glancing over at the clock that hung on the wall, Rachel saw that it was getting late, and after the long day they had, Rachel was ready to fall into bed for the night. She stood, holding her hand out for Quinn with a goofy smile, because playing the gentleman was always fun.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, cutiepie?" she said with a broad smile, knowing that Quinn would probably be adverse to being called a cutie of any sort.

Quinn couldn't fight the smile that broke out on her face even if she wanted to. The mental image of Rachel jumping up and down, cheering her on and wearing a shirt that proudly announced her support of Quinn was one image that she couldn't help but find simply adorable. She was already looking forward to her next match just so she could see that image turn into reality.

She took Rachel's hand, letting herself be helped up and being a little charmed at the gesture. It was a nice gesture, one that filled her with warmth. She rolled her eyes at the cutesy nickname though but was too tired to do anything but nip playfully at Rachel's lower lip in retaliation. Besides, the thought of Rachel back in that outfit she'd worn on Saturday still lingered in her mind and she couldn't be annoyed with that wonderful image in her mind.

Quinn followed Rachel up the stairs into her room. Rachel's room was everything Quinn thought it would be, complete with a gold star on one wall. Without any preamble, Quinn toed off her shoes and climbed into bed. "Your bed is nice," she murmured, eyes fluttering shut. Her day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and she was bone tired. She just wanted to sleep until morning.

But not without Rachel. Toned arms and hazel eyes opened. "Rachel, c'mere," she drawled sleepily. More than anything, she wanted to fall asleep holding Rachel and being held by Rachel. It would just be the second time but Quinn was quickly getting used to it.

Rachel chuckled under her breath at the sleepy woman collapsed in her bed, still fully clothed and everything. She fiddled with her watch while crossing the room to dip down and press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Gimme a sec," she murmured back, quiet because she didn't want to break the sleepy atmosphere draping over the room and everything inside it. But she couldn't fall asleep in her skirt, and honestly, she had no idea how Quinn could fall asleep in her jeans.

Rachel moved to the other side of the room where she peeled off her layers of clothing one by one, revealing vast expanses of tan skin shamelessly to sleepy hazel eyes, if they were even open. Either way, she wasn't exactly shy in front of Quinn now. The more time they spent together without sex, the more bashful she felt about the events that took place that night. And then the following morning. But undressing? Well, Quinn had seen a lot more than Rachel in her underwear after a long day, when she was feeling sleepy and unattractive and ready to just curl up in bed with her girlfriend. She still wasn't quite used to that yet. Girlfriend. It had all happened so quickly and dramatically, she could barely wrap her head around it all. But looking over to the soccer player in her bed, she couldn't really complain.

Rachel did turn away to take off her bra, and stayed that way until she had Quinn's soccer jersey on over her head, and then shed her skirt, leaving her in the jersey and her underwear. She put her hair up into a poor excuse for a bun and then slipped into bed beside her girlfriend, stretching her body out against the length of Quinn's. Without another word, she stole a sleepy kiss and whispered "See you in the morning, girlfriend." because okay, she liked the idea of Quinn being her girlfriend. It was pretty exciting still, even when she was half asleep.

It stood as a testament to how tired Quinn was that she didn't even get hard at the sight of Rachel undressing. She did appreciate though because well, she was warm blooded, wasn't she? Without getting off the bed, she sleepily shed her shirt and jeans, leaving her in her boxers and her bra. The more skin contact between her and Rachel the better, she thought.

She settled back into the bed, smiling at Rachel's choice of sleepwear. "Nice shirt," she teased lightly as she gathered up Rachel in her arms. A sigh of contentment left her as they settled comfortably against each other, as if going to bed together was something they did every night. Yeah, this was something she could definitely get used to. Rachel better watch out or Quinn was going to be sneaking into her bed every night just to hold her. And maybe do other things when the time came.

"Goodnight, baby," she murmured. Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, smiling softly as she finally let sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6

With another weekend came another chance to party, so it seemed. Rachel preempted this by asking to meet Quinn's friends officially. As her girlfriend. This time they wouldn't hide away, or leave early to have hot sex. Unfortunately. But Quinn's friends would know her as the real deal, not some one night stand, and that was a big deal to Rachel.

And that's why she was once again rushing around her bedroom while a car honked outside her house, no doubt alerting her parents to the person waiting outside. She had very briefly told them about Quinn, but no more than "We're dating. She has cute cheeks and pink hair." and even forgot to mention her name as she ran out of the door, late for school. Quinn's fault, of course. They had been up late texting.

They hadn't got around to talking about this sudden development yet, but as Rachel rushed out of her house, the two men could be heard trampling towards the nearest window to peer out and see if they could get a look at this new person in their daughter's life.

Rachel, back in pleather, ran out to Quinn's car quickly to keep the cold off of her exposed legs. This time, rather than the skin tight jeans that had been a nightmare to peel off in the heat of the moment, she wore a dress of an ungodly length, skimming her thighs as she ran. Quinn would appreciate it. Her fathers did not.

Her heels clicked against the path until finally, heat. The car provided warm relief to her chilled skin, and the girlfriend provided sweet kisses. "Hi." she murmured into one, safe in the knowledge that her parents wouldn't see them. "I am ready to make your friends love me!" she said with a grin as they set off in the direction of the party.

Like that first night, Quinn's eyes were immediately glued to Rachel's legs. There was just so much on display. Not to mention the fact that that dress was incredibly short and when she wasn't thinking about legs, she was thinking 'easy access.' She snapped her jaw shut long enough to return Rachel's kisses and a "Hey" of her own."I'm not sure they have the hearts required to love, babe," Quinn said teasingly before driving off towards the party.

When they were in the car, Quinn's hand was usually holding Rachel's. Tonight, her hand firmly rested on Rachel's thigh,her thumb circling exposed skin. Could you blame her? Rachel's legs were absolutely heavenly and Quinn could touch them freely. So that's where her hand stayed for the rest of the trip. It would stay there for the rest of the evening too (maybe moving a little bit higher) if it didn't look weird and if Rachel would let her get away with it.

But all too soon, they were at the party and Quinn reluctantly removed her hand from Rachel's leg. "They won't bite," she assured Rachel with a small smile. She drew closer, lips brushing Rachel's before teeth sunk lightly into her bottom lip. "I can't promise I won't though," she breathed against Rachel's lips. She pulled buck, winking playfully before getting out of the car.

The party was already in full swing but Ronnie and Sheila were outside, smoking and clearly waiting for Quinn. "Where's Mack?" she asked as they walked up to them, her hand in Rachel's. A big part of her was hoping Mack had decided to skip the party so Quinn didn't have to go through the awkwardness of introducing them. The rest of her was still stuck on Rachel's dress.

But her hopes were squashed mercilessly when she felt a hand ruffling her hair from behind and a boisterous. Quinn dropped Rachel's hand to smooth her hair and glared at Mack as she took a spot beside Sheila, leering at both Rachel and Quinn. "Sup, Fabray? You going to introduce us to your friend or not?" Quinn glared some more and huffed before introducing them. "Rachel, this is Ronnie, Mack and Sheila," she grumbled. "Guys, my girlfriend." A possessive hand went around Rachel's waist and she glared at them, as if daring her friends to disapprove.

Rachel was still in a little bit of a daze from Quinn's teeth sinking into her bottom lip that way, and the hot rush of words that followed. But somebody pouncing on Quinn from behind harshly yanked her out of her daze and into the present, where a pretty girl was staring lecherously at the couple standing hand-in-hand. Immediately, Rachel felt uncomfortable around the new arrival named Mack, apparently. Only small comfort came from the familiar warmth of Quinn's hand as it slid its way around her and held on, but Rachel would never tire of that possessive grip, and so she allowed herself to sink into Quinn, and this time she did feel a little comforted, even with piercing eyes on them.

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely while trying to decode the expressions on their faces. Did they approve? Did she stick out like a sore thumb here? Were they comparing her to Quinn's last experiment? And how did she measure up if they were?

Through the haze of smoke and smirks and hair dye, Rachel managed to lean up until her lips were against Quinn's ear, where she whispered "Are you sure they won't bite? They look like they want to." It was a joke, but looking at the variety of expressions, Rachel thought it might end up being a serious concern. Especially that Mack girl, who licked her lips once when Rachel caught her eyeing Quinn up and down. Her fingers curled into the fabric of Quinn's t-shirt, pulling her closer. She felt a growl rising in her throat, the possessive need to step in front of Quinn, bare her teeth and warn everybody that Quinn was in fact _hers. _But unfortunately they weren't living in the stone age, and Rachel had to force down all her primal urges to claim Quinn.

"So." she forced a bright and pleasant tone. After all, she wanted them to like her, even if she wasn't taking particularly fondly to this "Mack" character. The worst part was that she really was a pretty girl. If Rachel had never met Quinn, she would have had such a crush on this girl who was currently staring at _her _girlfriend. Her girlfriend who was definitely not Mack's, so why was she even looking at her like that? "How do you guys know each other." she asked lightly, but the question was really directed at Mack, of course, with a harder edge to the words than she had intended.

Ronnie and Sheila seemed pretty okay with Rachel, although there was that odd comment about soap, but overall, they were cool with her. Or maybe they were just in too high to give Rachel much of a hard time. Either way, Quinn was grateful but it really wasn't them she was worried about. "We all met in detention in sophomore year," Quinn explained to Rachel, throwing a cautious glance towards Mack. She hoped the other girl could read the expression on her face and keep her mouth shut.

"Well…" The drawl in Mack's voice set Quinn's teeth on edge. Mack had always loved riling her up, sometimes for fun but most of the time, just for the sake of provoking her. It had led to lots of angry sex in the past but right now it just sent a shiver full of dread down Quinn's spine. "Me and Q have always had this special relationship, wouldn't you say Q?" Beside her, Ronnie and Sheila laughed uproariously.

Quinn stiffened, her hand unconsciously tightened its grip on Rachel. "Mack," she growled threateningly. Mack just threw her hands up placatingly and grinned, winking at Rachel. Quinn's jaw clenched even further. Why were they friends again? …because Mack had been one of the few people to accept her for who she was, extra appendage and all and Quinn would always be grateful for that but right she really, really hated Mack.

"Let's go get something to drink, Rach," Quinn gritted out to her girlfriend, tugging her towards the inside of the house. Anything to get Rachel away from Mack and her innuendos, and to keep Quinn from suffering an early aneurism.

Rachel's stomach lurched sickeningly at the tone lacing Mack's words. It clung to her and she couldn't shake it off, weighed down by a "special relationship". Her suspicions grew and spiraled quickly, drawing conclusions from every angle, but all led back to one in particular. The way Quinn growled her name in warning, the way Mack winked at her like she knew something Rachel didn't…

"Quinn." her voice was uncertain, maybe even a little strained. She rejected any alcohol sent her way and opted for a can of diet coke instead. She really didn't want any alcohol in her system right now, sensing that things were close to turning sour judging by Quinn's rigid posture and tense jaw. "What did she mean back there? About your special relationship?"

Rachel's insides churned like they already knew the answer, and to some degree, she must have, because the dread draining through her made her queasy and unsteady on her feet. But she was determined too, determined that this night wouldn't go to hell, so she stayed close, one hand on her girlfriend's hip intimately if not possessively. See? She was fine. Good, maybe even great! Mack didn't bother her at all. Rachel tugged on Quinn's hip a little harder than intended to pull her closer, but she was still fine! Light and breezy and not at all bothered!

Kind of.

Quinn threw her drink of gin and tonic without the tonic back with a wince. Fuck that burned. But she felt like she needed the liquid courage to tell Rachel the truth. Rachel pulled her a little harder than needed into her and that pretty much confirmed that she was in deep shit. And she hadn't drunk nearly enough alcohol to dull it a little. Quinn rubbed at the back of her neck with one hand while the other stayed on Rachel's waist, drawing patterns that were hopefully soothing. Every little bit would help right now.

"Umm…" she started hesitantly, casting a look around. This was not the ideal venue or time to be telling Rachel this (that would be nowhere and never) but she supposed, with a heavy sigh, that it had to come out eventually. She just wished it hadn't been this way. "You remember that other girl I told you about…?" She trailed off and bit her lower lip. She was expecting the fallout from her statement to be huge when Rachel put two and two together.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't do anything to maybe just stop the fallout from happening altogether. "We talked about this, remember?" she whispered soothingly into Rachel's ear. "You're better in every way, babe." There. That should smoothing things over. …right? Hopefully.

Rachel tensed as everything became clear, and it was every bit as horrifying as she had expected._Her?_ Mack? The girl with the smirk and the wink and the… the everything!

Rachel had no right to be mad, she knew that. Rationally, at least, she knew. But to her current illogical and insecure mind, she was mad. Furious, in fact. But on top of furious, she was feeling the familiar sense of insecurity creepy across her skin, making her clothes feel weird and wrong, and her hair feel heavy and suffocating. And then there were those soothing words, _nice _words that told her logical mind that Quinn liked her, not Mack.

Logic and insecurity conflicted in her mind, fought each other loudly somewhere inside her skull.

"Her?" she finally spoke with the tiniest voice while her brain collided with its own conflicting views, struggling to process the information and what it actually meant for her. She changed her mind about the alcohol and took a bottle of whatever was closest. It turned out to be beer, which wasn't nearly strong enough for the situation, but probably better because of it. "Okay." she finally nodded after a long swig of carbonated alcohol slid down her throat. "Let's go back." she said firmly. She had several objectives here: 1. Face the facts of what had happened. Quinn had slept with this pretty hot girl a fair amount of times, and Mack still gave her that predatory look with bedroom eyes, which probably meant that the sex was amazing. But better with Rachel, right? 2. Make sure everybody knows exactly who Quinn belongs to. She didn't care if it made her look possessive. 3. Compare herself to Mack. Simple! Taking Quinn's hand in her own, she marched them back like a woman on a mission, determination set deep in her eyes. "Thinks she can look at _my _girlfriend." she muttered under her breath as she replayed that vile wink in her mind. And suddenly there they were, in front of Mack and whoever the other two were, and Mack drawled her greeting with a cocky eyebrow raised, which immediately had Rachel pressing into Quinn with more purpose. "Mack." she said flatly, all warmth draining from her usually friendly brown eyes. If she had to strip Quinn down and make her claim right here and now, she would.

Quinn was genuinely scared now. Why were they going back? Why couldn't they have stayed inside, away from the drama? Normally, she thought that determined look on Rachel's face was hot and okay, it was still hot but it was also scary now. What was Rachel planning? _Homicide_ was the first word that came to mind but that probably wasn't right. Probably. Rachel pressed into her and Quinn blinked slowly in confusion. What was going on?

Mack raised an eyebrow in interest at Rachel's action and smirked. Was that how she was going to play it? "Hey, Q?" Quinn's eyes shot to her, clearly confused with what was going on but wary at the same time. "I've got this kink on my shoulder. Think you could work it out with your fingers? She's really talented with her fingers, isn't she, Rachel?" she asked in a voice laden with innuendo. Mack had always loved provoking reactions from people and she was guessing Quinn and Rachel would give her the best reactions yet.

Quinn was practically stiff as a board, her fingers curled into Rachel's skin. Jesus freaking Christ. She knew this party was a bad, _bad_ idea but Rachel had pouted and she had given in like that. The thoughts about what happened that first party hadn't helped either.

If looks could kill, Mack would be running for her life, right now. "Don't listen to her, Rach, she's just trying to get a rise out of you," she whispered in Rachel's ear, glaring daggers at Mack.

Mack only shrugged, as if to say 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Her glare was ablaze, she was so furious, and Mack's taunting made the muscles in her shoulders tense up immediately. Worse was that Mack was right, Quinn was talented with her fingers, and they both knew that because they had both felt Quinn bring them each to an orgasm. Rachel despised that idea. The image of pink hair nestled between Mack's thighs wouldn't leave her mind either, or Quinn's shiny lips, or long, slender fingers dipping past her lips as she tasted her partner on herself. It was all too much.

With her jaw set firmly in place, she examined Mack's expression as if it might give away part of her intention. Did she still have feelings for Quinn? Did she resent her for dating another person— a more talented person, too, not just vocally, but sexually. And probably in the kitchen too.

When she felt more than heard another whisper beside her ear, she allowed her darkened eyes to break from Mack's and meet Quinn's.

"She's right." Rachel said simply as an idea began to stir inside somewhere. "In fact," her voice dropped, dripping with the raw kind of sexuality usually reserved for their private conversations. Though still quiet, she made sure Quinn's friends would hear. "Why don't you remind me of just how talented your fingers are?" she husked suggestively. Part of her knew it was ridiculous, that she would be humiliated in the morning when she was thinking straight. But for now, her hand slithered down the front of Quinn's body, settling at the front of her jeans. All belief that they could or should wait for their third date evaporated, and all she cared about was proving herself to Mack, and maybe to her own insecure, doubtful voice inside her head.

"Come on." she growled in demand, no room for question anywhere. "What was it you said last time? Best you ever had?" Rachel's icy eyes pierced Mack's unforgivingly as she marched her woman away, over to the car where she pushed Quinn hard against it and immediately pressed her own body into Quinn's. She released her frustration in deep, harsh kisses taken from Quinn's lips. Her teeth were unkind to Quinn's bottom lip first, then her neck, her collarbone; any sensitive place immediately available, while her greedy hands felt their way around Quinn's curves, spending an unhealthy amount of time at her chest.

"Mine." she growled against Quinn's neck between marking her there.

Quinn let out a small whimper as Rachel's hand traveled to the front of her jeans. This was a bad idea. Monumentally bad and they would both regret it soon enough but Quinn was almost past caring at this point. The past week had been an exercise in sexual frustration, what with their hot kisses and wandering hands and Rachel's coy looks. She let Rachel lead her away, her mind in a daze even as Mack looked on with a sour expression on her face.

"Yours, baby," she murmured, moaning at the feel of Rachel's teeth on her neck and her hands on her breasts. She was usually so in control during these situations but a part of her felt as if Rachel needed this. Also, Quinn was really horny and she'd take anything right now. Quinn's hand on Rachel's waist tightened their grip and pulled her closer into her, erection rubbing against her.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open, catching Mack's sour look turning into one of interest. She growled against Rachel's ear. She did not share. In a swift move, she switched their places so Rachel was pushed up against the car and sealed her mouth over hers Her hands trailed down to Rachel's exposed legs, lifting one around her waist, alll the better to rock against Rachel.

A niggling voice at the back of her head was telling her that this wasn't the time or place for this, not before their third date, the one she'd already planned for and definitely not when Rachel was being influenced by Mack's words. But she couldn't form enough coherent thought to voice those concerns. All she could do was pull back, breathing harshly and ask, "Are you sure about this, Rach?"

As Rachel was pushed up against the car herself, all the air left her lungs and all she could do was gasp as her leg was hiked up around Quinn's waist and Quinn's mouth was on hers again. With her eyes closed, and their hands all over each other, Rachel almost forgot about Mack. Almost. But Quinn's voice made her chocolatey eyes flick back over to where Mack was watching them, and Rachel had never felt more conflicted.

She wanted to say yes, they had to keep going because she could feel Quinn's erection pressing into her and she really did want this, she missed it. But she wanted to say no, not like this. They agreed to make it special and doing this to prove something to Mack did not make it special. It was nothing to do with her.

But she had to say yes, because Mack's words were ringing in the back of her mind harshly, and she had no other choice. She couldn't let Mack win.

"I'm sure." she lied, rocking her hips up and into Quinn once more as their mouths collided in a frenzied kiss. Her heart sank as soon as she agreed to it, knowing that it was the wrong thing to do with sudden clarity, and yet she couldn't take it back. Instead she broke them apart and stole the car keys from Quinn's pocket, because she was thinking clearly enough to know that Quinn shouldn't drive after knocking back those stronger drinks. She didn't even look to Quinn as she drove them back to her house. This was such a mistake. It all felt wrong.

Her mind was a haze of alcohol and lust as Rachel drove. There was still that feeling at the back of her mind that they shouldn't be doing this. What had happened to the third date she had meticulously planned out? What had happened to making it special? But then hadn't Rachel said that as long as it was them that it would be special?

Doubt was starting to seep into her now and at a stoplight, she leaned over and pressed a kiss against Rachel's neck, glancing at her to confirm that yes, she really wanted this, that she was perfectly fine with going home and having sex with Quinn. She had said so, hadn't she? Why would Rachel lie? But Quinn saw no assurance there. Rachel wouldn't even look at her. She reeled back as if stung, buzz suddenly gone and pain settling in her chest.

"Rachel, pull over," she muttered, her head leaning against the cool window pane. The car slowed down and Quinn looked over at Rachel with an accusing look. "You don't really want this, do you?" Without waiting for answer - she could already see it all over her face - Quinn unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, needing the fresh air. She was hurt that Rachel would lie to her about that. Why would she even lie?

It didn't take long for the hurt to turn into anger when she realized why Rachel would lie. Quinn's jaw clenched and she looked away from her girlfriend. "Would you have let me fuck you all the while hating it just because you were jealous of Mack?" she gritted out, not once looking back at Rachel. She needed to hear it this time.

Rachel's plan was turning sour fast. Quinn, even when drunk on alcohol and lust, managed to put the pieces together, and Rachel felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"No!" she yelled quickly when the words were too much, hanging in the air like that. When her insecurities were so plain and she felt so humiliated, because yes, she _was _jealous and Mack _had _made her doubt herself. Rachel rounded Quinn to face her, bodies close and hands appealing for calm when they rested at her hips. "I do want this. I want you." she pressed desperate kisses against Quinn's neck, begging to continue with their journey, to just prove this to herself. "I could never hate sleeping with you." she whispered truthfully against Quinn's bruised neck where hickeys wrapped paths around the skin there. But honestly, truth wasn't her concern here. Just a happy coincidence.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Quinn's anger was a defense mechanism, and that she was hurt by Rachel's insensitive, and frankly ridiculous actions, but she was preoccupied with selfish thoughts of winning. Of taking Quinn in a way that Mack couldn't anymore.

"Come on, babe." she all but purred beside Quinn's ear as her hand slid lower against the front of her jeans. She needed Quinn to want her again, otherwise things were about to turn from ugly to plain hellish. "Take me here, against the car." she whispered as her rubbing progressed to squeezing, to massaging. Anything to get an erection out of her, to feel wanted and desirable and better than Mack, who was still at the forefront of her mind.

Quinn wanted to stay angry, she did, because this was seriously some fucked up shit going on. But she couldn't help but get turned on either, not with the way Rachel was rubbing up against her, her hand working its magic on her rapidly hardening cock. She was angry, furious even but she was also turned on beyond belief. Quinn took Rachel's mouth with hers, not even bothering to be gentle or playful about it. Their kisses were harsh, almost violent, full of anger and teeth and tongue. She decided that if this is what Rachel wanted, she would give it to her. Oh, would she give it to her.

"Get in the backseat of the car," she ordered in a voice that brooked no argument. Quinn had enough presence of mind to realize that she couldn't take Rachel against her car door when there were other cars driving by. The backseat would have to do.

Quinn reached into the glove compartment and took out a box of condoms she'd stashed there after that first night, just in case. She took one of the condoms and tossed it towards Rachel before climbing into the backseat, on top of her. Her knee wedged itself between Rachel's, spreading her for Quinn. One hand reached up to palm Rachel's breast roughly, tugging at a nipple through her dress. She'd been fantasizing about taking this dress off of Rachel ever since she'd first seen her in it but now there was just a vile taste in her mouth.

"If you want gentle, you're going to have to tell me to stop, Rachel," Quinn rasped, teeth biting harshly into her neck. Her other hand was already tugging at Rachel's panties, just waiting for her confirmation. As angry and as turned on Quinn was, she hadn't totally lost her mind. One word from Rachel and she'd be off her in a second and taking a long walk home. But despite that, if Rachel wanted her to continue, there was no way she could be gentle.

When Quinn chucked a condom in her direction, she almost forgot who they were, why they were doing this and how fucked up things had really become. She almost made a joke about Quinn's eloquent mating ritual, almost went back to their playful, teasing relationship. But then Quinn was on top and Rachel hurtled back into reality, grounded there by her girlfriend's thigh pressing between two of her own. Quinn was rough and careless, with her breasts, her lips, even her panties, and Rachel grew wetter and wetter at the hands of her girlfriend. But the pause was enough to remind Rachel that Quinn did care. She let her eyes close in a moment of reflection, contemplation. Why was she doing this? Quinn didn't want it like this. Rachel didn't want it like this. Why weren't they going home and making love like they both wanted to?

"I don't want gentle." she lied, and in the next second, her panties were gone and her dress was pushed up around her hips. Rachel tugged hard on Quinn's jeans in response. The button pinged off somewhere in the car, but Rachel was preoccupied. She slid the zipper down and roughly pulled on the denim where she found Quinn's hard cock impatiently ready, straining inside her boxers. Rachel took a second to admire, but only a second before she was furiously kissing her girlfriend again, teeth sinking in hard. There was no turning back now.

She shoved Quinn away from her just enough to get to her cock, where she tore the little foil packet open with her teeth and rolled the condom down her shaft with dexterous fingers. Quinn had talented fingers. Mack knew that. Rachel hated that. Once protected, she wrapped her hand around it and spread her legs, tugging carelessly to guide Quinn to where she needed her as quickly as possible.

"Fuck me." she hissed beside Quinn's ear while her hands relocated to her ass, pulling her in closer until she felt the very tip of Quinn's cock slide against her clit just once. Her hips jumped a little at the sudden sensation, her body starving for more. Mack would never have this. Not again, anyway.

At Rachel's hissed order, Quinn thrust all eight inches into Rachel without a second thought. "Fuck," she gasped, stilling her hips just for a moment to let her girlfriend adjust to her size. She'd forgotten just how tight Rachel was, how good she felt around her, squeezing her cock for all it was worth. Quinn wanted nothing more than to pound into Rachel's pussy and feel it squeezing her tighter. So she did.

Quinn started thrusting into Rachel, rough and fast, with more force than she had dared during their first time. She didn't want it gentle, right? The hand on Rachel's breast moved to tug her dress down, exposing her chest to Quinn's gaze and the warm, humid air in the car. Mesmerized, she watched them bounce with each harsh thrust before she let out a low groan and lowered her mouth to take one in her mouth. Her tongue circled one hard nipple, her teeth scraping it a second later.

Rachel's grip on her tightened and Quinn growled in approval, hips moving harder. She pulled back slightly, both hands going under Rachel to raise her hips so she could angle her thrusts and hit that bundle of nerves inside her.

"This what you wanted, baby?" she mumbled gruffly, head dipping down so she could lick a path from between Rachel's breasts to her neck. "Tell me what I'm doing to, Rachel, how well I'm fucking you." Her teeth bit down on that one spot on her girlfriend's neck. God, this was so fucked up but she couldn't bring herself to stop, not when Rachel looked so debauched beneath her.

Her nails sunk into Quinn's skin as soon as all eight inches pushed into her. And _fuck_, that was good. She felt her hips push and pull with each of Quinn's rough, unforgiving thrusts, until Quinn readjusted her and it got even better. Each time Quinn pounded into her, the head of her cock would hit that magical spot inside, and her whole world shut down, went black and everything disappeared but the movements of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, and Mack.

Rachel buried her face in Quinn's neck, as if it would protect her from the overwhelming sense of emotion and confusion and embarrassment crashing over her in waves. It was all so wrong, and this wasn't giving her the sense of accomplishment she had hoped for in the first place. She needed more, something else, something better.

"You're so good," she gasped when Quinn's cock drove into her harder. "Fucking me so hard, Quinn. Making me yours," she panted with her eyes screwed shut and her eyebrows knitted together as she tried hard to rid herself of images of Quinn and Mack doing this together. She clawed at Quinn's shirt in frustration and pushed it up over her head clumsily in a sudden need for more skin. She revealed a bra which she all but tore off, one strap snapping as yet another item of Quinn's clothing was rendered useless. She cupped one breast, tweaked the nipple harshly as she scraped her teeth against the hollow of Quinn's throat savagely.

"I need more," she groaned in frustration as her nails left long red streaks down Quinn's back. "I need— I need…" what did she need? A long, pleasured moan interrupted her as Quinn hit knew depths and her clit bumped against the girl's pelvis. "Fuck me like you never fucked her." Rachel finally tried to demand, but her voice came off pleading and needy as her lips worked on kissing the places she had bitten so harshly, as if she could take back the punishing bites and bruised skin. "Do it. Anything." she begged again.

A lump settled in Quinn's throat at Rachel's begging and tears pricked her eyes. She'd known deep inside that that had been the reason for this but she had refused to believe it even when it was staring her right in the face. This, the pleading in Rachel's words, her actual words, couldn't be ignored though. It had been about Mack and Rachel's insecurities with her all along.

"Okay," she murmured, swallowing the lump in her throat and burying her head against Rachel's neck. She hoped she hadn't noticed the moisture in her eyes. "Okay," Quinn repeated, slowing her hips so her thrusts were slow and measured. Soft kisses were trailed all along Rachel's neck as Quinn made her way up to her lips, pressing them tenderly together. She took Rachel's hands in hers and held them down, away from her body. She didn't think she could stand Rachel touching her right now, not after what she'd just realized.

Slowly, a complete contrast to her harsh, frenzied motions earlier, she continued to move inside Rachel, pressing tender kisses to whatever skin she could reach. She hoped Rachel understood what she was doing, that she was doing exactly what Rachel had pleaded for her to do. Her and Mack had never been slow and tender like this, had never made love. This should have been what Rachel's first time should have been like, this was what she had planned for their second time. That didn't mean a small part of her didn't hate this, how this had started and how she was just going along with it.

One hand moved down between their bodies to Rachel's clit as she continued rocking her hips back and forth. Quinn needed her to come because she didn't know how long she could last.

A small trickle of relief attempted to put out the fire inside her when Quinn's rough motions slowed and her skin was dotted with soft, wonderful kisses. She sighed, moving her hands up to slide through Quinn's hair as the conflict inside her began to settle, and she began to feel more like herself with her girlfriend who she was in serious like with. But on their journey, Quinn's hands caught her own and pinned them down, away from her. She understood without needing to question, and she didn't even blame Quinn for resenting her after their night together. She hated Mack, and it was stupid, because this wasn't Mack's fault. It was all her own fault, and all Quinn had done was everything she possibly could to make Rachel okay with it. Rachel didn't deserve the kind of attention Quinn gave her, and so she didn't struggle when her hands were rejected. She just turned her head to the side, eyes focused on anything but Quinn's while their hips moved together in a slow, reverent timing. She had never felt so disconnected from her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when Quinn's fingers— extremely talented fingers— circled her swollen clit, bringing her closer and closer to climax. Tears pooled in her eyes and she couldn't stand to think of what they'd do after this, how they'd recover. Her hand, now free again, cupped Quinn's cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss laden with apologies and regrets and tears sliding down her cheeks, or maybe Quinn's. She had to pull away again soon though when her body couldn't take anymore, hips involuntarily bucking into Quinn's hand, into her body as she tightened around the cock inside her. She came with Quinn's name on her lips in a whisper and tears still twinkling on her lashes, similar to Quinn's. She rode it out, registering mutely that Quinn was right there too, tumbling over the edge.

Hazel eyes slammed shut at the whispered apology. She hated it, hated that Rachel was apologizing, hated that she had let it get this far, hated that this had even started in the first place. Quinn nodded slightly, her cheek leaning into Rachel's hand as they kissed. She didn't hate Rachel though, she probably never could but her anger had drained away and all that was left was this throbbing ache in her chest that she didn't know how to deal with.

But that was pushed to the back of her mind for a moment as Rachel tightened so sweetly around her, whispering her name. It was enough to send Quinn over the edge, whimpering quietly as she came, thrusting erratically into Rachel to ride out both of their orgasms. Her head fell tiredly against Rachel's, their breaths and tears intermingling. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered, lips brushing her girlfriend's softly. Her mind was plagued with should haves. She should have never let herself get carried away with anger, should have told Mack to take a hike, should have reassured Rachel as soon as she suspected. But she hadn't done any of those and now Quinn didn't know what to do with the situation.

She pulled out of Rachel gently, taking care of the condom before zipping up her pants and pulling on her shirt, neglecting her ruined bra. Quinn helped Rachel fix her dress, draping the jacket she always forgot to take out of the backseat over her shoulders. "I can drive now," she said quietly as her shaky hands buttoned the jacket up. "I'm gonna take you home." Her eyes flicked up to meet Rachel's and the corner of her mouth tugged up slightly before falling. She honestly didn't know what was going to happen between them now. Her current plan of action was to take Rachel home, go home and maybe smoke two packs of cigarettes.

"Just stay here in the back," she instructed Rachel, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear and wiping the tear tracks on her cheeks. Without getting out of the car, Quinn climbed into the front seat and started them on their way towards the Berry house.

Rachel let her eyes fall close as the car rumbled to life. She dropped her forehead against the window and tried to erase the night from her memory, tried to forget that Quinn had just come inside her and that her first words following were an apology. She tried to forget that they were both in tears throughout, and that the first time they even attempted something close to making love, Quinn couldn't stand to have Rachel touch her, and Rachel couldn't bear to look into her eyes. It was all a mess, and now they weren't even in the same half of the car, and the distance felt unnatural. Worse than that, it felt necessary. Rachel didn't know how either of them would begin to deal with a functional relationship again.

She sighed and her breath fogged up the window. They were at her house. Lights were still on, so she knew her dads were up still. Was that a blessing or a curse? She didn't know, and she didn't know how to say goodbye now. They should probably talk, Rachel should explain and apologize for what she had pushed them both into. But how could she even begin?

"I guess I should go in," she said instead, willing Quinn to tell her not to, to stay here and go back to Quinn's house where they would kiss and make up. But if Quinn couldn't even have Rachel's hands on her, she figured that kind of option wasn't currently available to her. "I'm sorry." she said again, opening the door to swooping night air. It was harsh on her legs, but her upper half was safely bundled up in Quinn's jacket. It smelled like smoke and that underlying Quinn smell that she loved so much. Rachel stepped out on shaky legs that threatened to topple her over in her high heels, but she managed. She didn't suppose Quinn would walk her to her door, or even give her a kiss goodbye, all things considered. So she settled for a shy, uncertain wave through the window before scurrying towards her door.

Quinn's heart twisted in her chest as Rachel exited the car, her words of apology hanging in the air. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she willed herself to stay put. She wasn't ready for things to be okay yet. She needed time to think and smoke and sulk. But then Rachel waved through the window with this look on her face and Quinn's resolve crumbled.

"Rachel, wait," she called out as she got out of the car. She cast a cautious glance towards the windows of the house, knowing that the Berry dads could be watching them. But Quinn didn't care about that as much as she usually did because Rachel had this sad, uncertain look on her face and she hated herself for putting it there. Coming into this relationship, she had just wanted to make Rachel happy. She stopped a couple of feet away from Rachel and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I'm going to need some time," she mumbled, scuffing her shoes against the pavement. "And…and we should probably cool down for a little while." It pained her that she even had to say that but she hoped Rachel would understand why. Hell, Quinn didn't fully even understand why but Rachel always had this eerie way of just knowing.

She let out a small sigh and hesitantly reached for Rachel's hand, taking it in hers, her thumb brushing against the soft skin. "But you should know that I'm still in serious like with you, Rachel Berry," Quinn murmured, stepping forward to kiss Rachel on the cheek. No, Quinn wasn't okay and yes, she was a little mad at Rachel and plenty hurt by what had happened tonight and yes, she still needed time. But that didn't change the fact that she really did like Rachel. "I just need some time, okay?" she said, meeting Rachel's eyes. "Maybe you do, too."

Rachel nodded in understanding, though it still hurt. She didn't resent Quinn for needing time to recover from it all, but the kiss to her cheek made it a lot worse. Her heart threw itself against the inside of her ribcage, itchy with the need to kiss and make up. Neither Quinn or Rachel were ready for that, no matter what her heart wanted, so she shyly curled her fingers around the sleeves of Quinn's jacket she was wearing, like even her fingers wanted to hide from the situation. She didn't know exactly what they'd be doing in this time they were taking to cool down, or more importantly, who Quinn would be spending time with while she took time to recover from whatever hell Rachel put her through tonight. This time she needed… was it a break? A break up? Were they still exclusive? Had she pushed Quinn into the exact situation that she had been afraid of all along? Was she allowed to call Quinn her girlfriend still? All these questions, without the right to ask any.

"Okay." she agreed blindly, because whatever Quinn wanted, Rachel had no right to disagree with it now. "I'm sorry." she said again, like one apology wasn't enough and she had to keep piling more and more up. "Can we stay friends while we take time to cool down?" she asked cautiously, because whether they were breaking up or just taking a breather, Rachel didn't want to lose the presence she had become reliant on for laughs and lazy evenings in the kitchen, with Rachel cooking and humming along to whatever song was stuck in her head, and Quinn complaining about her belly growling while burying her nose into Rachel's neck distractingly. Maybe they wouldn't get to be quite so affectionate with each other for a while, or at all, but she didn't want to lose the company completely. She was in serious like with Quinn, after all, regardless of their label.

Quinn thought about it for a second then nodded. Yes, they could be friends. When she got home and everything hit her again, she'd probably trash her room, chain smoke a pack of cigarettes and not talk to anybody for the next few days but she could be friends with Rachel. Friends would probably be ideal for now. She and Rachel had just jumped into things and they didn't really know each other that well. If Quinn had known Rachel better, she'd have seen the insecurity as soon as Mack showed up. If Rachel had known Quinn better, she would never have cause to be insecure around Mack. "Yeah, we can do that," she said with a small tug at the corners of her lips.

Her eyes darted towards the windows of the Berry house and sure enough, there were two heads peaking out through the curtains. That was her cue to get out of there. "You should go in," she told Rachel. "You've got to be freezing." Quinn certainly was but she cared more about Rachel getting warm than her right now. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and pulled away. "Goodnight, Rachel." With a small smile, she trudged back to her car, sliding in and sighing at the warmth the heater provided. She didn't move though, until Rachel closed the front door behind her. With a shaking hand, whether from the cold or nerves, she reached into the glove compartment to get her pack of cigarettes. Might as well start now.


End file.
